La pesabrina de Murdoc Escritora1y2
by Escritora1y2
Summary: A los estudios Kong llega una nueva pesadilla, ni mas ni menos que de la familia de Murdoc, dispuesta a hacerles a él y al resto de los habitantes de la mansión sufrir su mala leche y su humor negro. con todos ustedes...¡la sobrina pesadilla de Murdoc!
1. Chapter 1

**La pesabrina de Murdoc**

_**Chan chan chaaaaan**_

:2-d-Kun-preguntó Noodle- ¿Dónde está el correo?

:2-d-¿Qué correo?

:Noodle- El correo

2-d siguió mirándola con la cabeza ladeada, como un cachorro que no entiende de que le hablan.

:Noodle- ¡El correo de estos dos meses!

2-d siguió con la misma mirada, tardó tanto en caer en la cuenta de a que se refería que tres caracoles pudieron recorrer los laberínticos estudios kong de lado a lado, pasillo por pasillo y habitación por habitación haciendo descansos y picnics.

Y se pasaron todo el día, hasta la mañana siguiente, y a la misma hora de ese día, por fin a 2-d se le encendió esa bombilla medio fundida que tenía como cerebro.

:¡Ah! - dijo.-El correo…está en la verja.

:Noodle- ¿Y eso?

:2-d- No le caemos muy bien al cartero…

:Noodle- ¿Quiénes?

:2-d-Los zombies-2-d se alejó con una nube de color morado y rallitos de tinieblas, signo de la depresión que se había pillado.(Escritora2-para que mentir, 2-d parece un zombie, hum…bastante guapo… ¡Angelical!)

:Escritora1-por favor, ignore los comentarios de "guapo y angelical" se ve que está pilladísima por 2-d. (normal, tienen el mismo grado de inteligencia…¬¬)

:Noodle-**¡AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH MALDITO CARTERO DE DAIBEEEEEEEEEEN **(Seguido de otros insultos japoneses)

Así Noodle recorrió los estudios kong a toda pastilla y gritando como una loca hasta la verja de hierro. (por el camino se encontró a un pobre desgraciado zombie que estaba paseando tranquilamente a media mañana. Que, si entonces era un muerto viviente, ahora ya descansaba de verdad en paz por el puñetazo karateca que le metió la niña del cabreo que llevaba encima)

Una vez en el buzón de los estudios, descubrió que no solo estaba desatendido el correo de aquellos dos meses, sino el de por lo menos los últimos… Escritora2-¡bah! El tiempo que llevasen.

Todo lo que había en el buzón estaba ya mohoso y amarillento, y el resto desperdigado y destrozado por el suelo.

Noodle se puso a buscar la respuesta de una revista japonesa de kárate entre lo mas "decente" de una manera muy selecta:

(un montón)

:Noodle-(con gesto frenético)¡factura factura factura factura factura factura factura factura…carta para Murdoc…¡bah!(la tira despreciativamente para atrás)factura factura factura factura…

Estuvo unos 15 minutos buscando sin respuesta. Estaba de los nervios por que llevaba ya tres días esperando la dichosa respuesta…

:Escritora1-ya, ya sabemos que en tres días no llega una respuesta desde Japón, (Escritora2-ni se encuentra una carta entre un montón así en 15 minutos¬¬) pero es que la niña es muy impaciente.

Así, la niña volvió a los estudios un poco mas desahogada tras patear a los pobres y desgraciados zombies que se encontró por el camino.

:Escritora1-dan pena…eran ellos o 2-d.

:Escritora2-¡no haría algo así

:Escritora1-hum…sin comentarios ¬¬

Cuando, un rato después pasó cerca de Russel y 2-d, y este le llamó la atención.

:2-d-¡espera Noodle! ¿Qué llevas ahí?

:Nodle-¿Dónde?

:2-d-Aquí, en la capucha-dijo cogiendo la carta para Murdoc, que se le había caído en la capucha al lanzarla hacia atrás, y dándosela a Noodle.

La japonesa la agarró y leyó.

:Noodle- bufete de abogados…Russel, ¿qué es un bufete de regalos? Er…¿abogados?

:Russel-(que estaba comiendo, para no variar)es donde se reúnen un montón de desgraciados para decidir si defender a uno que les paga mucho money, o mandarlo a tomar por saco y no ganar money.

:Noodle-Aaaaam. ¿y para que quiere Murdoc-san nada con esos?

:Russel-¿Murdoc? ¿Le han demandado? ¿y esta vez por que?

:Noodle-¿Lo abrimos?

Russel prefirió esperar por que no le gustaba rebuscar en el correo de los demás. Al final los tres fueron a buscar al satánico a su winnebago.

Enseguida el desgraciado de Murdoc tubo a los tres a la puerta de su autocaravana. Tardó lo suyo en abrirla, y en calzoncillos, al ver que era del bufete de abogados se le fue toda la resaca, cambiada por rabia y gritó:

:Murdoc-¿¡Quien coño a tocado el correo!- afortunadamente no tuvo respuesta.

:Russel-Parece que es de hace tiempo. Ábrela, aún que sea por curiosidad.(los tres tenían cada uno sus sospechas, incluso Noodle se las había arreglado para apostar con Del a que era algo del tráfico)

Murdoc abrió el sobre sin el más mínimo cuidado, en él había dos fotos que fueron ignoradas y una carta.

Destinatario: don Murdoc Nicalls

Estimado señor Murdoc:

Mi nombre es Rodrigo Sánchez, y soy el abogado de su Hermana, la Señora Julia. Le escribo para darle la trágica noticia de que su querida hermana a fallecido…

-Aquí la voz de Murdoc se fue quebrando y perdiendo intensidad, hasta que adquirió un nuevo tono, mucho menos enérgico que el anterior-

…El pasado día 7 de Mayo, junto con su marido Robert Teach, en un trágico accidente automovilístico.

Afortunadamente, su hija no se encontraba con ellos, por lo cual, comprenderá que, al ser usted el padrino de la niña deberá asumir su custodia legalmente y cuidar de ella debidamente (haciéndose cargo también de su herencia) Hasta que ésta cumpla los 18 años.

Si no se encuentra en condiciones de acogerla, deberá mandarnos en el plazo 30 días, (que terminarán el próximo 7 de Junio) una negación explicando el por qué de no poder custodiar a la pequeña.

Espero que recuperen la felicidad manteniéndose unidos en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Atentamente, mi mas sentido pésame.

P.D.: La niña llegará el próximo día 14 de junio.

Se hizo el silencio. Solo a Russel, unos segundos después se le escapó musitar –eso es hoy.

Murdoc, por su parte, notó que le flaqueaban las piernas. Era una noticia muy fuerte, así, de golpe.

Murdoc odiaba a su padre. Era un ricachón juerguista, estafador y viciado a las apuestas que también se acostaba con muchas mujeres…con la diferencia de que tenía dinero. Murdoc no había conocido a su madre, solo se decía por ahí que lo habían parido en un manicomio. Había crecido con su hermano mayor, Hannibal. Que constantemente se aprovechaba de él, y lo maltrataba a menudo. En cuanto pudo se independizó y largó bien lejos; Murdoc no sabía nada de el desde hacía mucho tiempo. No había sido un buen hermano, y su padre tampoco había sido un buen padre. Era un hombre ambicioso y con dinero, pero, irónicamente quería mucho a sus hijos. Especialmente a los dos mas pequeños. Si bien alguna vez le había dejado un tiempo en la cárcel antes de pagar la fianza era por que sabía perfectamente que lo tenía muy malcriado y podría venirle bien. Julia, en cambio…

Había sido lo mejor que Murdoc había tenido desde pequeño:

La niña compartía con Murdoc la misma sensación de desconfianza y cierto miedo hacia Hannibal, y le comprendía en cuanto al cierto y extraño rencor que dirigía hacia su padre.

Los dos se habían mantenido muy unidos, antes de que se formara Gorillaz. Julia era la única persona que lo había aceptado tal y como era: rácano, malvado, desconfiado, antihigiénico, sin escrúpulos, egoísta, bebedor y fumador compulsivo desde la niñez, agresivo…y la única que le había dado cariño y comprensión, completa confianza, en toda su vida y durante toda su vida. Por su parte, con un hermano mayor como aquel, un padre así, y sin una madre, no les había quedado otra que apoyares el uno al otro. En cierto modo, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Si, era cierto que desde que se había formado la banda había estado muy ocupado y no la había visto…

Según aquella carta, la única persona que lo había querido y apoyado en toda su vida llevaba muerta un mes.

Murdoc se sentó en la silla que tenia detrás. Era demasiado repentino para llorar, siendo como era, dejó la carta a un lado y caviló un momento…

¿Y el entierro? Se había perdido el entierro… no había podido despedirse de la única persona que le había dado alegría y fuerzas de pequeño, marcando la diferencia entre hundirse y ser un desgraciado, cayendo tan bajo como su padre y su hermano o seguir adelante con fuerza, como fuese, como quien era ahora con su propio estilo de vida…

Algo le oprimía muy fuerte el pecho. Reaccionó a tiempo para dirigirse a la puerta y tirar de ella. Dando un portazo en las propias narices de los tres…pero algo le detuvo.- ¡Murdoc! -dijo 2-d, sujetando de milagro la puerta y subiendo los tres escalones que servían de entrada. El moreno notó como 2-d lo abrazó por detrás, en un gesto inocente, cariñoso, intentando decirle que no estaba solo.- siento…- escuchó su dulce y hermosa voz, con un tono triste detrás de su oído- siento que lo hayas sabido así. No debería haber sido…de esta forma – sintió un suspiro sobre su piel, y notó que 2-d estaba gimiendo- Lo siento – dijo una vez mas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo podía soportar. Al fin reaccionó frente a la triste noticia y, por primera vez en años, muchísimos años lloró. Se convulsionó un poco notando que le faltaba el aire, y sus lágrimas se multiplicaron…pronto no podría ocultar mas su angustia: Murdoc no sabía llorar, y no quería que le vieran así. Sacó fuerzas para zafarse de 2-d, que retrocedió casi a trompicones por la diminuta escalera y cerró de un portazo. Solo quería estar solo. En la oscuridad. Donde nadie le oyera llorar, ni gemir de dolor, ni lamentarse…en un momento dado, en la completa oscuridad de su winni, donde todo era silencio y oscuridad, entre gemido y gemido dijo…

:Murdoc-…cuídala bien. Por favor.

No supo a quien se lo pidió. A quien correspondiera. A quien quiera que fuese el responsable de donde quiera que estuviese ella…

Después, borracho como una cuba, y en esas condiciones morales, calló frito en su cama.

…cocina de los estudios kong…

2-d, conmocionado por lo sucedido se encontraba en esos momentos inundando la pila de la cocina.

Noodle y Russel intentaban animarle, en ese momento, la niña le daba palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, y al afroamericano se le ocurrió decir:

:Russel-No te preocupes, seguro que es la primera vez que llora…

:2-d-(entre lágrimas)¿Queee?

:Russel-¡Quiero decir…! Que enseguida se recuperará…ya sabes como es Murdoc.

:2-d-¿Si…tu crees?(mirándolo por encima del hombro con lágrimas en los ojos)

:Noodle-¿Estas seguro? Por que, no sé. Se ha perdido el entierro, la última despedida de respeto de su ser mas querido…y el único en toda su infancia, de hecho de toda su vida, a parte de la cutrada que tiene como padre, y…nosotros,…que tampoco nos conoce de hace mucho…

:2-d-(Aún mas deprimido)¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La pila, definitivamente se desbordó; dando paso a un creciente charco en el suelo. Escritora1-que pronto sería un lago¬¬(maricón de 2-d…)

Escritora2-¡no digas eso! Se ve que es vi.

Noodle intentó animarle inocentemente echando un poco de fantasía a la cosa.

:Noodle-No te pongas así…¡Si a lo mejor está viva! Lo contento que se pondrá cuando vuelva…

:Russel-Siii, claaaro…A pesar de que hallan encontrado su cuerpo en el coche…que, por cierto, me pregunto como habrá quedado…

los ojos de 2-d, literalmente, se transformaron en las oscuras bocas de dos cascadas…y el suelo de los estudios kong sufrió las consecuencias…

:Noodle-Bueno, de todas formas ya no lo sabremos…lleva mas de un mes enterrada.

:Russel-(ignorando las reacciones de 2-d)Si, es posible que esté pensando suicidarse.

:2-d-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PARAD DE UNA VEEEZ!-corriendo para los baños.

:Noodle y Russel-La hemos cagado.

Las cosas no se calmaron hasta el medio día. Por culpa de la depresión del peliazul, que se pasó casi toda la mañana llorando, Los estudios kong sufrieron algunas goteras.

Murdoc despertó cerca de la comida. Sus tripas ya le rugían pidiéndole alimento. Murdoc estaba acostumbrado al dolor de cabeza mas exagerado por las continuas resacas, pero aquella vez fue mucho peor, por que había estado llorando. Se levantó del suelo, se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre la cama, pero el resto del cuerpo en el suelo. La oscuridad era completa en la winnie. Apenas escuchó los ligeros graznidos de Cortez, su cuervo. El único testigo de su sufrimiento de aquella mañana.

Tropezó con algunas de las cosas que tenía por el suelo(latas de cerveza, ropa, etc)tanteó en la oscuridad en busca del interruptor; necesitaba una aspirina…

Cuando encendió la luz, vio que Cortez estaba sobre una mesita, justo al lado de una silla que había frente a la puerta…picoteando algo.

Se acercó a el. El animal seguía graznando y picoteando la mesa. Entonces Murdoc vio lo que había allí.

Era la carta del bufete de abogados, pero el cuervo no la estaba picoteando, había sacado de debajo del papel las dos fotos que venían con ella.

Murdoc las tomó en sus sucias manos; la primera foto era bastante vieja, de antes de fundar Gorillaz.

Aún recordaba el día en que se le había tomado:

…..flash back…

Al fin, Murdoc entró en la sala del hospital. Llevaba un buen rato aburriéndose en la sala de espera. Fue al lado de un hombre muy bien vestido que estaba en un estado muy nervioso. A Murdoc nunca le había caído bien ese hombre, pues era el bastardo que se había casado con su queridísima hermana. En vez de desahogar sus nervios dándole una colleja. (Escritora1-por no decir una paliza) le preguntó con tono amable, pero sarcástico:

:Murdoc-¿Qué tal va?

:Robert-¡No se!(De los nervios) ¿No está tardando mucho?

Murdoc se miró el reloj de pulsera.

:Murdoc-No no, que va. Solo llevan…¿doce horas?

Robert hizo un intento de gritar, pero entonces salió el médico de la zona de parto, con una plena sonrisa en el rostro y colocándose delante de ambos dijo con una enérgica voz:

:Doctor-Es difícil de decir…pero…ha muerto la madre.

Robert se puso tan blanco como la leche, con los ojos como platos, unas lagrimillas saliendo de ellos y una postura de desesperación marica.

:Murdoc-(tan campantemente y con todo el relax posible)Aceptó mi pago, ¿No?

:Doctor-Hum..si. Gracias por estas doscientas libras. ¿Qué tal la broma?

:No muy convincente…-dijo Murdoc mientras pasaba a la sala tan campantemente. Conocía a su hermana mejor que nadie y sabía lo fuerte que era y que todo iba bien.

Mientras, oyó como detrás de él, el doctor le decía a Robert:

:Doctor-¡Que era broma hombre! El parto ha sido un éxito y tiene una niña preciosa.-Le dio una palmada en la espalda, muy fuerte y vigorosa, que fue suficiente para que el muy flojucho se desplomara en el suelo.

:Doctor-Eh…Señor Teach…¿Señor Teach? ¡Enfermera! Una camilla. ¡Rápido!

Murdoc ignoró todo esto y entró con paso tranquilo a la zona de parto. Julia estaba agotada y sudorosa. Todavía había un poco de sangre en las sábanas, se suponía que ya tendrían que haberla ayudado a lavarse, pero ella se había negado a moverse hasta que le trajeran de vuelta a la niña, a la que también acababan de limpiar. Ahora la sostenía en brazos con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Murdoc se paró a unos metros. Estaba un tanto nervioso. Ella le vio y pareció alegre.

:Julia-¡Murdoc! Vamos, acércate. No te va a morder. Aun no tiene dientes.

El aludido al fin se decidió a acercarse, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa. La niña estaba medio dormida, tan agotada como su madre, y tenia los ojitos cerrados. Era muy pequeña, mas de lo que el se había imaginado.

:Julia-Eso es…¡Ya eres tío! Te presento a tu sobrina…-dijo girándose un poco para que pudiera ver mejor a la niña.

:Murdoc-Caray es, tan…enana (estuvo a punto de decir pequeña, pero ya sabéis como es).

:Julia-Si.-Luego calló en la cuenta de algo-Oye, ¿Dónde esta Robert?

:Murdoc-Quien…¿Robert? ¡Ah! Pues…

:Julia-(con una sonrisa de complicidad e impaciencia) ¿Qué le has hecho?

:Murdoc-Er…pues yo…nada. ¡En serio!-Pero ella siguió apuntándole con una mirada juguetona y acusadora desde sus ojos negros y profundos, tan oscuros como los de Murdoc.

:Murdoc-De verdad, que nada…estaba muy nervioso y creo que se fue un momento a despejarse.

:Julia-(Con un suspiro)Hay, ¡Murdoc!

:Murdoc-¡¿Qué? Si es verdad. Sabes que valoro tu decisión, y la respeto…¡Por mucho que me cueste!-(le costaba muchísimo aceptarle, no le parecía que aquel debilucho gafotas fuera lo bastante bueno para ella, su mayor y único tesoro emocional)

:Julia-Ya, pero no me fío.

:Murdoc-Oh, venga. ¿A ti te parece que la baya a querer menos por tener sus genes o algo?-dijo, mas serio, señalando a la pequeña. Había recibido la noticia del embarazo con la misma emoción que la madre, y con los mismos nervios había esperado aquel momento. Estaban muy unidos, se diría que como si fueran gemelos. ¡y además era niña! Si se parecía a su madre, sería como cuando, de joven, jugaba con Julia de pequeña. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Los dos sabían que lo que acababan de decir era imposible, y que seguramente se llevarían muy bien. También ayudaba el hecho de que Robert era hijo único, y como Hanibal sería como si no existiera, él sería su único tío.

:Julia-Si, tienes razón. Además no tienes alternativa: ¡Eres el padrino!

Murdoc se la quedó mirando. Ella tardó un instante en captar aquel ligero desconcierto.

:Julia-¿No te lo comenté? Pensé que no haría falta. ¡Era obvio!

:Murdoc-Er…si, si. Ja…¡No había caído!

Julia le miró interrogante.-¿Pero no has tenido que firmar papeles ni nada?-Dijo. Su hermano se le quedó mirando.

:Julia-(tras un momento de silencio)¡es increíble! Pero que despistado ¡menuda joya de padrino! Estas echo un desastre…

Tras esto empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, a veces a las embarazadas les daban ataques de buen humor y risas o todo lo contrario, y debía de durarle el efecto en aquel momento; al cavo de unos segundos, le contagió sus risas a Murdoc.

Después se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, mirándose, los dos con una amplia sonrisa…pero al chico se le iban los ojos hacia la niña. No podía evitarlo. Intentó simularlo, el no estaba acostumbrado a nada de sentimentalismos, pero ella lo notó. No era tonta y le conocía desde siempre.

:Julia-¿Quieres…cogerla?

Murdoc parpadeó un momento, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta demasiado bien.

:Murdoc-Qu-¿qué?

:Julia-Cogerla. A la niña. ¿Quieres cogerla?

:Murdoc-Que…oh. No.

:Julia-Benga, si.

:Murdoc-Que no que no.

:Julia-Que si mira solo un poco. ¡Que te mueres de ganas! Yo la sujeto…

:Murdoc-(tras un segundo)¡Que no! Sabes que yo no sé de estas cosas…tan…sentimentales…

Le siguió un ligero silencio. Pero ella sabía lo que venía ahora. No había apartado los ojos de la niña.

:Murdoc-…¿Solo un poco?

¿Para que engañarse? Solo estaban ellos.

:Julia-Venga acércate.

El caminó hasta ella, pero se atascó. No sabia como cogerla…

Ella se giró un poco, poniéndoselo fácil y dándole ligeras indicaciones.

Y cuando ya casi la tenia rodeada por sus brazos…

¡FLAAASSSSSHHHH!

Los deslumbró el flashazo de una cámara de fotos.

La niña estuvo a punto de llorar, desconcertada, asustada y despierta; Julia parpadeó como si se le hubiera metido en el ojo una china del tamaño del Everest y Murdoc, pero jodido de verdad, se giró con la expresión de un niño ricachón, mimado y pijo al que pillan mirando porno para ver a su padre, Sebastian Niclass, con una cámara de las gordas en la mano y una desagradable sonrisa.

Llevaba uno de esos trajes tan extravagantes y finos tan propios de el y parecía mas contento que uno al que le ha tocado el gordo. Como ya he dicho, que no fuera un padre modelo no significaba que no quisiera a sus hijos; especialmente a la pequeña, la única a la que no le había costado sacarse la universidad, y un trabajo que te cagas; cuando los otros dos ni lo habían intentado.

Escritora2-(Ahora no esta la escritora1, pero seguro que opina igual…) Lo siento por la audiencia masculina; pero, ¡**LAS MUJERES AL PODER!**

:Sebastian-Y…¡Un recuerdo de la feliz pareja! Murdoc, hijo, pareces el padre. Tenías que haberte visto la cara de ilusión y felicidad que tenías. No he podido evitarlo. ¡Esta foto es oro! Y ya tiene una cita con la impresora…

Después, ignorando la reacción de su hijo, avanzó a zancadas hasta la camilla diciendo:-¿¡Donde está mi nietaaa!

Murdoc se llevó la mano a la cara, dándose una palmada, y soltando un insulto por lo bajo. Su cara estaba tan roja que resultaba mas llamativa que si en ese instante, en plena zona de maternidad su hermano se pusiera a lanzar petardos por la boca.

Y digo su hermano por que, aún que no lo parezca, aún que se simulase a un milagro, Hannibal Nicalls, el mayor de los hermanos Nicalls, y el mas impresentable, allí, fumándose un cigarrillo en plena zona de parto, con una gran chaqueta de cuero y cara de aburrido, se había dignado a presentarse.

Estaba muy silencioso; sin variar el gesto de su cara. Como si aquello no fuera con el. Se había quedado un poco apartado. No tenía ni punto de comparación con la reacción de su padre, que no se apartaba de la niña en así como veinte centímetros a la redonda de su carita.

Por un momento, Murdoc estuvo a punto de no decirle nada; pero desde que había entrado en el hospital, había dejado el cigarrillo y llevaba las últimas 12 horas que había durado el parto, en la sala de espera soportando la tentación de ponerse a fumar como un histérico. ¡Incluso llevaba 13 parches de nicotina en el antebrazo para evitar el mono! ¡Solo para la ocasión!

Respiró profundo, se encaró a su hermano y le dijo que dejara el cigarro. Y él le escuchó como si de una papelera se tratase.

Cuando se le ocurrió insistir, al fin contestó.

:Hannibal-Mira enano. No me calientes que sabes de lo que soy capaz…-dijo echándole el humo en la cara. A él no le hubiera molestado de no ser por su mal aliento.

Era mas alto que él. Pero Murdoc se había criado con esas situaciones cada poco tiempo y no se movió.

:Sebastian-Oh, ¡Hannibal, Murdoc! ¿Tanto os cuesta guardar las formas en un hospital? ¡Y delante de una recién nacida!

:Julia- Es normal en ellos. Procuraría separarles de no ser por que **acabo de parir y ¡tengo a la niña intentando descansar en los brazos!**

:Sebastian-A mi me lo vas a contar. Me ha costado convencerle de que viniera. Solo por eso llego tarde. ¡De no ser por ello hubiera estado desde el principio en primera fila!

:Murdoc-(Sin darle la espalda a Hannibal)¡Ja! No te preocupes que no te has perdido nada. Yo he estado con el padre ``en primera fila´´ y solo hemos visto la sala de espera…A el le hubieran dejado pasar, pero no tenía cojones, y yo lo estaba deseando, pero con estas pintas…-Ni que decir tiene, que ya sabéis como suele ir Murdoc. Esta vez iba normal, pero ya conocéis esos pequeños detallitos como la cruz invertida, el lenguaje, la higiene personal…

:Sebastian-Es verdad, el padre…¿Qué le pasa a Robert, que al entrar lo hemos visto tumbado en una camilla?

Por un instante, Julia puso los ojos en blanco; ya hablaría después con Murdoc…

:Sebastian-Bueno hijo ya. Deja el cigarro de una vez. ¡Aún que sea un momento!

El ni respondió. Solo al cabo de unos segundos, cuando dio otra calada comentó:

:Hannibal-Si está muy lejos; a ella no le jode.

:Julia-Haber; lo primero: buenos días, hermano. Me alegro mucho de verte después de tanto tiempo. Y parece que te mantienes entero. Ahora. Lo segundo: todavía me duran los efectos del embarazo y si; Puedo olerte hasta la peste de las axilas. Así que lo tercero te jodes y sueltas el cigarro o llamo ahora mismo a la enfermera.

Se hizo el silencio un momento y luego él respondió:

:Hannibal-No quiero.

:Murdoc-(Ya alzando la voz)Bueno ya está bien, ¿No? ¡Deja el jodido tabaco de una vez!

Entonces Hanibal levantó la mano con fuerza; y estaba a punto de darle una hostia de verdad, de las que le daba de pequeño cuando se pasaba, Murdoc ya se preparaba para recibirla cuando…

:Enfermera-¿Marcha todo bien?-Le había parecido escuchar mas barullo de lo normal en una sala de parto; aún que por suerte, no había llegado a entender nada. Y menos mal también, que estaba de espaldas y no vio como Hannibal bajaba la mano.

:Hannibal-Si…marcha todo bien.

:Enfermera-Eh…tengo que pedirle que apague el cigarro. Aquí no está permitido fumar. Y… tenemos que llevarlas ya a la planta de maternidad. Dentro de poco vendrá alguien más.

:Julia-Er…sí; Déjenos otro momento a solas.

En cuanto la enfermera se fue, Hannibal se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, yéndolo a plantar a la cara de Murdoc; que se había apartado. Él logró esquivarlo; y Hannibal aplastó el cigarrillo contra la blanca e impoluta pared; Tranquilamente, como si ya fuera a dejarlo allí antes de que se apartara él. Después, casi sin mirarle, lo apartó bruscamente de un golpe con el hombro y se dirigió a la camilla.

Apartando también a su padre, miró a la criatura y luego, quizá sorprendido, comentó:

:Hannibal-¡Joder! Que enana es. Y está llena de arrugas…

:Sebastian-(En tono sarcástico)El milagro de la vida, hijo: nacemos pareciendo seniles. Y luego los viejos van por ahí con moto en plan adolescente.

Hannibal no dijo nada. Solo se apartó un poco, dejándole espacio a su padre mientras inspeccionaba un poco la habitación en plan aburrido. Seguramente pensaba que había sido mala idea hacer caso a su padre y venir a perder el tiempo. Entonces Sebastian se puso a hacerle ridículas muecas y ruiditos a la niña, que aún no conseguía dormir y estaba despierta, intentando que se riera para hacerle una foto. Lo único que hizo la niña, fue echarse a llorar.

Su abuelo, avergonzado, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues enseguida apareció Murdoc, que ya se había quitado la holgada chaqueta y temía que su padre le hubiera hecho algún mal auténtico; que se le hubiera caído la cámara en su cara, que le hubiera intentado hace cosquillas con aquellas laaargas, puntiagudas e infectuosas uñas… o, simplemente, que le diera pesadillas.

:Murdoc-(Poniéndose delante de el, comprobando que la niña estaba bien y quejándose con mala leche)¡Joder ya, ¿No? Si es que esto va de mal en peor: primero el psicópata ``eau de flowers´´ y ahora el viejo friki con la cámara. ¡La vais a traumatizar! Ya solo falta el padre…¿Eh?

Los tres se quedaron petrificados; hasta Hannibal, desde un poco mas lejos pudo sorprenderse, pues, no solo habían cesado los llantos, si no que, al inclinarse de golpe sobre la camilla, el colgante de la cruz invertida de Murdoc había quedado al alcance de la niña, que, demasiado despabilada para su edad, soltó una risita jugueteando con el singular amuleto.

¿Sería una buena, o mala señal?

:Julia-(Con cara de sorpresa y una sonrisa)No puede ser: ¡Su primera risa!

Enseguida, Sebastian no dudó en acribillarlos a fotos ahora que la niña estaba distraída y Murdoc, molesto, no se podía mover.

Entonces llegó el padre, con suficiente suerte y tiempo para ver la inédita escena; y poco después, ayudaron a Julia a lavarse y se las llevaron a otra planta…

…Fin del flash back…

…Pero el nunca olvidaría aquello.

En la foto que tenia entre manos podía verse a sí mismo junto a su hermana, en la camilla, los dos sonrientes, y él a punto de coger a la niña en brazos. Aquella foto, junto con las del crucifijo, habían sido dispersadas con orgullo por parte de su padre por casi todo méxico.

De hecho, ahora que se fijaba; no lo había notado en aquel momento; pero, ¡Era verdad que tenía cara de felicidad! La había puesto sin querer…que corte. Miró entonces a su hermana. Tan guapa, tan simpática, acababa de parir, y con aquella sonrisa, completamente sincera y en paz, superaba la belleza de cualquier miss. Era una madre feliz.

No volvería a verla.

Murdoc suspiró soportando las lágrimas. ¡No quería volver a llorar! Dejó la foto con cariño sobre la mesa, junto a la otra, a la que solo echó un vistazo.

Pardiez. ¡Era una foto de su sobrina! Y cómo había crecido…¿Cuánto hacía que no las veía a ella y a su madre…?

En fin. Dejó las dos fotos, se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y salió por la puerta.

Justo entonces le sorprendió un grito:

¡Muuuurrddoooooccc!

Era la voz de Russel. El afroamericano tenia muy mala leche cuando se enfadaba, pero normalmente era muy considerado y, después de lo que había ocurrido…(no sabía cuando había ocurrido exactamente, ni cuanto llevaba dormido) no creía que fuese capaz de llamarle así por nada. Por ello, procuró apresurarse en subir las escaleras.(No sin antes ponerse los pantalones)

…..mientras tanto…...

Todos los habitantes de los estudios kong (excepto Murdoc) llevaban un rato escuchando los insistentes timbrazos. Las visitas no eran muy corrientes en los estudios kong, (ni el cartero se atrevía a entregar las cartas en condiciones) cuando Russel, ya molesto por el jaleo, y seguido por 2-d y Noodle, abrió la puerta, se llevó una singular sorpresa.

Allí, enroscada en el suelo, había una enorme serpiente pitón que, alargando el cuello, llamaba con el hocico al timbre. Como si tal cosa.

Pero eso no era nada, no. Por que, a barios metros, por entre las tumbas, se distinguía un espectáculo mucho mas peculiar:

¡Muuuurrddoooooccc!

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

En poco tiempo, Murdoc, en vaqueros y poniéndose su jersey gris, apareció por detrás de él.

:Murdoc-Eh…¿Qué pasa?

:Russel-(Tras un silencio, sin apartar la mirada de la imagen)¿Qué hace esa niña en nuestro cementerio, con el hacha y los zombies?

Entonces Murdoc giró la cabeza para ver a lo que se refería. Y pensó que había bebido mucho.

Un grupo de unos 60 zombies corrían despavoridos intentando escapar de la amenaza: Una niña vestida de rosa con un precioso vestidito de mas o menos la edad de Noodle que corría tras ellos alzando una enorme hacha y gritando cosas como: -¡Moriiid podridos de mierda!

:Russel-Murdoc, ¿Esa es tu sobrina? (¿Quién si no? Murdoc era la única persona que conocía con un comportamiento parecido)

Entonces la niña se les quedó mirando.

:Murdoc-Ella **nunca **se vestiría de rosa.-dijo Murdoc Firmemente, mirando con fijeza a la desconocida, que estaba muy lejos para distinguirla bien recién levantado.

Entonces el semblante de la niña pareció cambiar de forma radical. Sus ojos se volvieron (al estilo manga, como no) grandes, brillantes y húmedos; puso una expresión de niña pequeña e inocente y corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia la puerta de los estudios kong, a cámara lenta, como en una película.

:Noodle-¿Quien es esa?

:Russel-Que momento más emotivo. Se ve que, en el fondo, los Nicalls tienen corazón.

:2-d-(Cara de ilusión)¡Qué mona!

Murdoc: ¡Blam! Cerró de un portazo sin palabra alguna.

Entonces la niña dijo: -¡Tio Murdoooc, HIJO DE PUUTAAA! ¿Por queee…?

Murdoc abrió la puerta de golpe con cara de sorpresa.

:Murdoc-¿Leonore?

La niña seguía corriendo hacia él, cuando un zombie le pasó por delante de las narices; y ella volvió a la normalidad.

:Leonore-Tu…¿Has tenido huevos para pasar por delante de mí?

Acto seguido le lanzó el hacha con tanto acierto que esta le partió el cráneo y fue a clavarse en la pared, después de pasar casi rozando la cara de 2-d, que quedó salpicada de la infectuosa sangre negra del zombie. Después la niña continuó con su escenita de antes. Tal cual.

:Leonore-Tio Murdoooc…¡Quita bicho!(apartando a 2-d de un empujón, que seguía pensando que era una monada, a pesar de haberle traumatizado matando a uno de esos zombies que tanto le gustaban)Tioo…

:Murdoc-¡Pche! Alto ahí.-dijo frenándola con una mano, cortándole el rollo- ¡Por ahí no paso! Antes de abrazarme te quitas ese vestido.

La niña, feliz de la vida se arrancó la falda rosa, dejando a la vista unos pantis negros; se arrancó tambien las mangas y partes rosa de la parte de arriba del vestido; junto con la diadema, mostrando un peinado picudo y rebelde estilo emo, y por último se quitó los zapatitos de tacón, lanzándolos al aire. (Uno de ellos terminó de matar a un zombie que había sobrevivido, y el otro, calló en la cabeza de 2-d)

Después, la niña se lanzó al cuello de su tío, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la estrechó emotivamente contra él, cerrando los ojos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, y era la primera vez que no estaba también Julia. Los dos respiraron profundo, y la pequeña siguió gimoteando.

:Leonore-Sniifff…tio Murdoc…joder. ¡Ha sido horrible!

Los demás se sintieron conmocionados por tanta ternura escondida bajo la piel del satanista y el comportamiento de la niña. Por el pómulo de 2-d ya se deslizaban unas lágrimas de emoción.

:Murdoc-Lo se…lo sé. Ya ha pasado.

:Leonore-(Con la carita, húmeda, escondida en su cuello)Pero ha sido tan duro…he sufrido Mucho.

:Murdoc-Ya lo sé. Yo…yo también.

:Leonore-¡Mentira!

:Murdoc-Claro que si(suspiro)yo, me acabo de enterar.

:Leonore-Ya lo creo. ¡Si tú lo has visto! Pero que quede entre nosotros…

Ahí Murdoc se perdió. ¿De que estaban hablando? Se separó un poco de ella, con cara de sorpresa y la niña le dirigió la misma mirada de antes, con los ojos húmedos, grandes y brillantes.

:Murdoc-Eh…¿El que?

:Leonore-¡El vestido! El vestido rosa…**¡ESOS CABRONES DE MIERDA DEL BUFETE DE ABOGADOS…**snifff **¡ME HAN OBLIGADO A VESTIR DE ROSA! ¡DE ROSA! A MI…**sniifff…¡BUAAAA!

Y volvió a apretar la cara contra el pecho de su desconcertado tío. El sabía perfectamente como odiaba el rosa su sobrina…pero la reacción le había pillado descuidado por completo.

Leonore, por su parte, seguía a lo suyo…

:Leonore-…Así que no me digas que tu sientes lo mismo por que no. ¿Eh? ¡Que todavía te obligo a vestir de rosa a ti también! Bua…

Lo raro es, también, que Murdoc le siguiera el juego.

:Murdoc-(Mientras la llevaba para adentro)Que sí, tranquila. Tú no te preocupes que eso ya ha pasado. Mañana lo olvidarás y te parecerá un mal sueño…los zombies se desharán de los restos.

:Leonore-Si…¡Esa es otra! Esos cabrones maricones de los zombies…¡He tenido que cargarme unos cuantos para que me cogieran respeto! Pero eso no es suficiente…¡Tienen que temerme! Y no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente. ¡No, señor! Mañana mismo pienso volver con el hacha y…

¡BLAM! Murdoc cerró de un portazo dejando a los demás afuera con las maletas, el panorama y las llaves puestas por dentro.

…Ya dentro, en una de las cúpulas …

Murdoc colocó el colchón de una de las habitaciones libres en el suelo, después de barrerlo muy vagamente. Colocó las sábanas y miró a su sobrina, que ojeaba el paisaje a través del sucio cristal.

La noticia había sido tan repentina que no habían preparado ninguna habitación de la inmensa variedad de los estudios kong. Al preguntarle a la niña, ella había dicho que le habían gustado las cúpulas que se distinguían desde afuera.

:Murdoc-…Y esto ya está. Ahora no es muy acogedor…pero en cuanto le demos una mano de limpieza(no pensaba participar)y traigamos tus cosas podrás colocarlo a tu gusto.-Leonore no contestó-…Creo que esta noche estarás bien. Ya nos pondremos mañana.

Se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando el paisaje.

:Leonore-Murdoc…¿Por qué no viniste…al entierro?

La pregunta hizo que a Murdoc se le helara el pecho. Miró a su sobrina y la vio parada. Sin moverse. Solo mirando por la ventana.

:Murdoc-Pues…(suspiro)cariño. Me acabo de enterar.

:Leonore-(tras una pausa)Mentira. Eso no me lo creo.

:Murdoc-Nadie me llamó. O no recibí las llamadas…Vuestro abogado me mandó una carta…pero se retrasó y acabo de leerla. Todavía la tengo tal cual, en mi mesilla.(empezaba a sentir de nuevo esa presión en el pecho)

La niña se giró hacia él y le miró a los ojos.

:Leonore-¿Debería creerte?

Como única respuesta, Murdoc avanzó hasta la cama improvisada y se sentó en ella.-ven aquí-dijo, y su sobrina se sentó junto a él. La miró a los ojos.

:Murdoc-Mirame a los ojos. ¿Qué te parecen?

:Leonore-…Que has estado llorando.

Una pausa.

:Murdoc-¿Y crees que yo lloro a menudo?

La niña no respondió. Pero acarició su cara. Todavía la tenía húmeda por haber llorado, y notó también que tenía un poco de fiebre por la misma razón. Después, sin una palabra más, le abrazó de nuevo. Murdoc suspiró pesadamente, respondiendo al abrazo, y cerrando los ojos. Dos últimas y amargas lágrimas resbalaron por su cara.

Después se separaron. Murdoc se despidió de ella hasta mañana.-Deberías beber agua-dijo ella. Pero esa misma noche se desató una tormenta **cojonuda**. Con rayitos, lluvia muy fuerte y todo lujo de detalles. La niña era muy orgullosa y **jamás** de los jamases lo reconocería. Pero le tenía tanto miedo a los truenos como su difunta madre.(O un poco menos, suficiente para que no la dejasen dormir) Ni muerta se quedaría sola esa noche en la mugrienta, polvorienta y desolada cúpula.

Así, poco antes de acostarse,(en los kong estudios cada uno se duerme y se despierta cuando le sale del…as narices. O sea, tarde)cuando Murdoc estaba aún campantemente bebiendo y leyendo en su cama de la winni la niña llamó a la puerta y le pidió que la dejara dormir en su caravana. El no hizo preguntas. Al día siguiente, cuando Russel fue allí a preguntarle dónde estaba la pequeña y se los encontró en la misma cama alucinó en colorines de los de crayola y montó el pollo de San Rintintín.

Despertó al desgraciado con un puñetazo en la cara y lo levantó cogido por el cuello. La pequeña se despertó y pegó un chillido frente a la escena. ¡Un negro del tamaño y aspecto de un gorila de espalda plateada tenía a su tío en el aire, por el cuello y sangrándole la nariz! Russel gritaba-¡BASTARDO! QUE ES UNA MENOR DE EDAD ¡Y TU SOBRINA! ACABA DE LLEGAR DESPUÉS DE PERDER A SUS PADRES **¡HIJO DE PUTAAA!**

Entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, la niña se le tiró a la espalda agarrándole el cuello y gritando-¡Mal nacido! ¡Suelta a mi tiooo!

A Russel le hubiera costado lo suyo creer que una mocosa como aquella pudiera tener tanta fuerza de no ser por que estuvo a punto de asfixiarle,(y por que Noodle le podía) de la pura sorpresa, dejó caer al aturdido y recién despertado Murdoc al suelo, donde, después de sacudir la cabeza, se llevó las manos a la cara y se quejó de su maltratada nariz.

Mas tarde, dado que el satanista estaba en calzoncillos, y la niña vestida tal cual había llegado, se resolvió el malentendido.

Aquella mañana, mientras se dirigían a desayunar, solo 2-d se preocupó por la nariz de Murdoc.

:2-d-¡¿Pero que te ha pasado!

:Murdoc-(Aún sosteniéndosela)Nada…¡¿A ti que coño te importa? Joder…

Aún así, el peliazul se apresuró a correr fuera de la sala, volviendo casi enseguida con el botiquín. Se sentó al lado del satanista y le pidió que le mirara.

Le limpió la sangre con una gasa con alchool, con toda la delicadeza de que disponía, y después puso hielo en un trapo y…

:Murdoc-¡Ay!

:2-d-Lo siento.

Siguió colocándoselo un poco, en silencio.

:2-d-Sotenlo tú.-dijo. Y agarró un papel que enroscó para ofrecérselo, y que le dejara de sangrar.

Murdoc no lo cogió.-Prefiero sangrar-dijo.

:2-d-Pero…

:Murdoc-¡¿Quieres que parezca tan paleto como tú? ¡No te he pedido ayuda!

2-d guardó silencio.

:Murdoc-(Solo poniéndose el papel, desenrollado bajo la nariz) Vete un poco a la mierda y déjame en paz.

2-d guardó silencio, sabiendo que no debía enfadarse con él…

…Y sintiéndose la persona más infeliz e incomprendida del mundo.

_-AUTORAS:_

…Y ¡fin del primer capítulo!

Aquí es donde las autoras, la Escritora1 y yo, dejamos nuestros comentarios, caxondeitos, delirios, tomas falsas y escenas eliminadas sobre el fic. También responderemos a los comentarios de nuestros lectores. Si queréis ya os aconsejaremos otros fics que también hemos escrito.

De momento, he aquí una escena eliminada:

-El reencentro.(2ª versión)

Murdoc, después de despejarse, subió las escaleras de los estudios kong y se dirigió a la cocina; donde los demás ya desayunaban.

Tal cual, en calzoncillos, se sirvió lo que mas rabia le daba y se dispuso a jalar la comida mas importante del dia…

…Sin inmutarse de las miradas desconcertadas y silenciosas de sus compañeros, y la de alguien más.

Sentada al otro lado de la mesa, con cara de enfado había una niña de aproximadamente la misma edad de Noodle, con la melena larga, castaño casi negro, flequillo rebelde un poco emo, y una mirada asesina impropia incluso de satanás.

Murdoc, después de tragar un poco, la miró desagradablemente y dijo:

:Murdoc-¿Tengo monos en la cara, o que? (Tragó de nuevo) ¡¿Qué coño quieres?

:Leonore-¡Quiero dejarte la cara hecha un poema! Tanto que, cuando termine, ni los monos podrán subirse a ella, ¡Gilipollas! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no me reconoces? ¿Tan ciego estás de mierda y alcohol? ¡Anda y que te de por culo el negro; que debe tenerla gorda…

Un silencio incómodo reinó durante unos segundos, a excepción del gruñido de perro que emitía Murdoc.

:Russel-¡Esta chica sabe mucho!

…

Todos se le quedaron mirando, sin comentarios.

:Russel-¿Qué?

(mal pensados lo había dicho por que nunca había visto a nadie hablarle así a Muds ¬¬)

Escritora1: ^^U La niña doy gracias a que no es mi prima xP.

Escritora2: De que das gracias si es tu versión anime y su carácter es el tuyo.

Escritora1: De donde te basas en eso –con un hacha en la espalda y mirando a uno de los zombies de los estudios Kong- ¬¬ coño la niña se dejó uno ¡A LA CARGAAAAAAA! –desapareció en una nube de polvo y el zombie desapareció también tiñiendo la nube con un extraño color rojo-.

Escritora2: ¬¬U No se suposiciones mías. (Me basé en una parte de tu autobiografía para escribir el fic)

-La llegada a los Kong.(2ª versión)

Leonore-(Después de cargarse a todos los zombies del cementerio) ¿Qué pasa Kira, no responden?

La serpiente la mira siseando con su lengua vífida.-Desde luego que todo tiene que hacerlo una…-Dice la niña mientrasagarra el pomo de la puerta; pero esta no cede y se ve obligada a hacer palanca con el hacha…(Si, es muy bruta).

La puerta se abre de golpe y un torrente de agua(sospechosamente salada)como el de jumanji arrolla a niña y reptil.

Leonore-(Después de sacudirse, en el suelo)¡WAAAA! ¡¿Pero que está pasando?

Se queda mirando como el nivel de agua va bajando, mientras en el, Mike, el mono de Noodle, sentado sobre uno de los teclados de2-d rema con un cucharón; no muy lejos, el cerdo de Russel se mantiene sentado tan pancho, sobre la espalda de su dueño, que flota sospechosamente boca abajo…

Desde algún lugar en las alturas de los estudios Kong, se escucha el retumbar de una voz melodiosa,(quizás un tanto marica) que llora y dice: -¡Waa! Que tragedia…y ahora llega la huérfana,…que trágico…¡Buaa…!


	2. Chapter 2

**La pesabrina de Murdoc**

_**La cerda, la tormenta, y la puta gravadora.**_

:Leonore-¡2-dddddd! Ven, que vamos a cazar zombies.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la pesabrina había llegado a los estudios Kong. Murdoc había creído que tardaría en habituarse, pero la niña implantó su estilo de vida con aún mas facilidad de la que tiene Murdoc para insultar. Noodle y ella se habían hecho muy amigas. La japonesa, le había mostrado su arsenal de armas japonesas, y juntas, solían ir a cazar zombies al cementerio…

:Escritora2-…Con 2-d.

:Escritora1-Psché. Quien dice con 2-d, se refiere a la carnada.

:Leonora-Joder…¿Dónde se ha metido el puto bicho…?

:Noodle-Pensé que estaría con los vídeo juegos…iré a ver en su cuarto.

:Leonore-¡Ya hemos estado allí!

:Noodle-A lo mejor ya ha vuelto.

Y, efectivamente, el pobre cebo estaba en el baño, pero acababa de volver. Al oír la voz de Noodle llamando a la puerta respondió con voz cariñosa.

:2-d-¿Noodle? Pasa. ¿Qué querías…?

:Noodle-2-d-kun, ¿Te vienes con nosotras a jugar…al cementerio?

El semblante del chico perdió su amable sonrisa por un momento.

:2-d-Cla-claro…un segundo.

Buscó con la mirada algo por el cuarto, lo encontró al instante, lo agarró frenéticamente de su mesilla, y se puso el casco de fútbol americano, asegurándolo. Cuando se sintió mas protegido, al fin respondió.

:2-d-Ya estoy listo.

2-d sabía que era peligroso, cruel y abusivo tratarle así; pero en realidad no le importaba: las niñas siempre acababan riendo y haciéndolo reír también. A pesar de que sabía que no se le venía encima nada agradable siempre se ofrecía con toda la alegría, cariño y ``entusiasmo´´ que era capaz de encontrar.

:Escritora1-¿Entusiasmo? Entonces querrás decir fingir…

:Escritora2-Pos mira no me extrañaría por que para cómo lo trata la sobrinita…

:Escritora1-¡¿A qué te refieres? Yo haría igual.

:Escritora2-Ya, ya sabemos que **tienes** algo que ver con sus genes por cojones. De otra manera no me lo explico…¿Has probado alguna vez a hacerte la prueba de paternidad con tu padre? Seguro que daría positivo con Sebastian Nicalls.

:Escritora1-Anda ya…(gruñido de perro enseñándome los colmillos)

:Escritora2-Bale, ya me callo…¡El caso es que 2-d es un primooor…!

:Escritora1-¡Ya estamos!

:Escritora2-(Sigue con sus fantasías)Lo quiero en versión mini-yo para mi cama…¡O en peluche! O un chibi…mejor aún un cachorrito…para cuidarlo y darle amor…¡Y achucharlo por las noches…! O en novio…esta noche soñé con él, ¿Sabes? En serio: mi hermana, una amiga mía 2-d y yo montábamos en una montaña rusa y a él y a mí nos tocaba juntos; al bajar me prestó su chaqueta…y me dio un abrazo…¡Hay que mono! Si no te gustara el yaoi…un día de estos monto yo sola un fic romántico con él…

:Escritora1-¡Aja! Ahí te pillé: a nadie le interesan los romanticismos; si bien no los espantan no atraen tantas masas como mi malicia…

:Escritora2-Es verdad, para que engañarme…(esperaré los comentarios de la audiencia) bueno…¿Por donde ívamos…? ¡Ha, si! La chaqueta…_bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…_

:Escritora1-(Ignorándola) dejemos de aburrir a los espectadores y continuemos con el puñetero fic de una santísima vez…(crujiéndose los nudillos)

:Leonore-¿2-d? ¡Tu, bicho! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llebamos un rato buscándote.

:2-d-(Con su amable sonrisa)Lo siento mucho Remí. Me distraje…

:Leonore-¡Da igual! Mejor no hables que se te sobrecarga el cerebro. Tu solo carga con esto, esto, esto y esto y…esto mejor no que lo mismo se te ocurre cogerlo por donde no es. ¡Y andando!

:2-d-(Con su inquebrantable buen humor) Claro amor, ¡A la carga! (A pesar de que le costaba lo suyo cargar con tanta arma blanca y de fuego.

La niebla estaba un poco espesa, pero aquello a las chicas solo les pareció más excitante. Rodearon la mansión por entre las tumbas, perdiéndose aposta. De vez en cuando escuchaban crujidos a su alrededor, sobre todo a sus espaldas. Esto no hacía mas que agrandar las sonrisas ya dibujadas en los rostros de las niñas. (Especialmente la de Leonore, que lucía sádica como ninguna) Al cabo de un rato Noodle se paró en seco: había divisado un punto perfecto para la trampa.

Se trataba de un montículo de piedra sobre el cual descansaban dos viejas y mohosas tumbas, una de ellas de aspecto bastante resistente así que descargaron sus cosas y se pusieron manos a la obra…

Las dos niñas, al amparo, escondidas tras un par de lápidas medio torcidas y armadas con armas de larga distancia, (y el resto de guadañas, katanas, hachas, pistolas y demás detrás) miraron como el delgado peliazul subía tambaleándose a la tumba armado con un casco.

Por un momento miró dudoso y asustado hacia atrás.

Con la niebla le era casi imposible distinguir algunas tumbas, y aún que pudiera hacerlo no se había fijado en dónde exactamente estaban las niñas…

¿Seguirían allí? ¿Estarían demasiado lejos? ¿Estarían distraídas? ¿Cómo sabría que ya estaban listas? ¿Las verían también a ellas? En ese caso ellas estaban armadas pero 2-d…estaría completamente solo.

:(/Mantén la cabeza fría, Stu,-se dijo a sí mismo-ten confianza y sé firme…no seas cobardica…-Respiró hondo el aire frío, cargado, húmedo y un tanto pestilente de su alrededor, y enderezó la espalda.-recuerda el plan\) (:Escritora1-huir en todo momento¬¬)

Le pareció oír algo no muy lejos, detrás de él. Pero volvió a mirar al frente. Se pasó lo que le pareció una eternidad en silencio. Instintivamente, sus oídos se aguzaron, captando de todo: algunas hojas, a lo lejos siendo arrastradas a ras de suelo por el aire, el viento en sí, el escalofriante susurro de las ramas muertas, perdidas entre la niebla, o el rumor lejano de las ratas y los cuervos…para que engañarse: era terrorífico.

El escalofrío recorrió su espinazo varias veces, haciéndole sentir algo de frío. Algo casi insignificante dentro de él le ordenó que se moviera, suplicándole que al menos caminara entre la niebla y no se quedara allí solo.-(/Pero yo no estoy solo.\)Quiso pensar; y una vez mas miró hacia la zona donde creía que estaban las chicas…pero le parecía como si algo hubiera cambiado.

Un crujido más. Era su imaginación, o llevaba oyéndolos así como cada diez minutos…desde varias direcciones, cada cual más cerca…

Estaba muy nervioso, a punto de dejarlo y marcharse a casa…¡Dios! Lo que daría ahora por un cigarrito ligero, una cocacola bien fría y estar sentadito en el sofá viendo la tele, o jugando a algún vídeo juego…irónico, ¿No? Su juego favorito era el resident evil 5.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, pero en vez de eso, simplemente cogió aire y abrió la boca…la mandíbula le tembló un segundo, pero empezó a silbar…al principio no sabía el que, luego pasó a ser una melodía dévil, temblorosa y asustada…y, poco a poco, notó que se iva pareciendo mucho a una de sus canciones…¿Vendría bien una alegre? Como la de 19-2000…¿O mejor la de Clind eatwood? Que le recordaba a la situación…no supo exactamente que era; pero no pareció dar resultado. ¿Su nerviosismo se mantenía, o seguía creciendo? A lo mejor lo estaba acelerando…

No obstante, cuado ya no le quedaba nada mas pensó,-/No tengo nada que perder\-y siguió silbando. Después pasó a tararear, y, casi sin darse cuenta, susurraba una canción…sin fijarse si quiera en cual era. Desde luego, lo suyo era la música: ahora se sentía de alguna manera un poco mejor. Su voz, para algunos de marica, para otros de ángel, para otros, simplemente talentosa rompía el silencio y el temor lentamete…al poco, 2-d sintió que no era para tanto; se sentó en el borde de la tumba, bastante grande, dejando que sus zapatillas colgaran a así como a medio palmo del suelo; cosa rara, pues tenía las piernas muy largas. Paró un momento, y miró a su alrededor. Silencio y oscuridad, como de costumbre. Suspiró devilmente; aquello mejoraría mucho con algo de compañía; cualquier compañía. Noodle, tan cariñosa, encantadora y con sus risas, Leonore, que tanto se parecía a Murdoc, y le caía bien por las mismas razones que él, Russel, que solía ser bastante callado, pero cuya sola presencia inspiraba confianza,(o respeto, depende de la persona) y que tan buenos consejos daba, o aún que fuese Del, que, estando ya muerto, le daría un curioso matiz y una interesante conversación al panorama.

Pero…¿Y Murdoc?

2-d se los imaginó uno por uno, allí sentados, en silencio junto a él, sobre la fría piedra. Desde Noodle, con el flequillo tapando sus ojos y las piernas balanceándose hasta Murdoc.

Con sus pantalones vaqueros, sin cinturón, y el pecho al descubierto…

2-d salió de sus pensamientos. No miró a ninguna parte, para no decaer en su buen humor, y, simplemente, siguió silbando y cantando en voz muy baja.

El sonido atravesaba la niebla. A cualquiera que pasara por allí se le pondrían los pelos de punta al oír algo así en una situación como aquella…

…Excepto a alguien que busque comida.

Era una presa perfecta: quizá cansado, perdido, asustado o con frío se mantenía quieto en el mismo lugar. Sin moverse. Y sentado le sería difícil huir…

Por si fuera poco emitía un sonido que para nada pasaba desapercibido. Si bien ya llevaba un rato rodeado, sin saberlo…

…Le estaba rebelando su situación a todo el cementerio.

2-d se había sumido en su canción, y no notó como aquella alta y horrenda figura se aproximaba hacia él por entre las tumbas, cada vez más visible a través de la niebla, avanzaba de forma lenta y desagradable, pero estaba a sus espaldas, ¡Y él estaba distraído! Lo tenía justo encima, cuando…

:Zombie1-GHAAARRG

:2-d-¡AAAAHHH¡

El alarido del zombie al caer sobre el chico sonó más inhumano de lo normal, y el grito de 2-d sonó más mortífero que nunca.

El pestilente monstruo se había lanzado sobre 2-d cayendo casi por completo sobre la tumba. Lo aferró con inhumana fuerza por la espalda y le clavó los dientes directamente en el cráneo. Al sentir el contacto con algo demasiado duro y ver que el chico intentaba zafarse volvió a morderle, esta vez mas abajo.

Esta vez saboreó la sangre y eso lo impulsó.

2-d siguió gritando mientras intentaba zafarse. Lo habían agarrado de golpe por la espalda, y ahora sentía unas agudas punzadas en la base del cuello y parte del hombro.

Menos mal que traía casco.

2-d forcejeó y, de golpe, el zombie lo presionó hacia atrás, dejándolo boca arriba, un poco aturdido y dificultado por el casco, sujeto firmemente por el monstruo.

2-d pudo ver los dientes infectos y ensangrentados del no muerto a casi menos de un palmo de su cara. ¡Y aquello le produjo verdadero horror! Una gota de sangre calló en su párpado. Volvió a chillar. Por puro instinto forcejeó y luego, usando la cabeza…

Le estampó el casco de un cabezazo en toda la cara.

El primer golpe no fue muy efectivo, pero parecía prometer, así que 2-d arremetió a cabezazos una y otra vez hasta que pudo zafarse.

Se incorporó en cuanto pudo, iba a saltar de la tumba, pero…

Lo hubiera hecho sobre una masa de cadáveres andantes que lo rodeaban por todas partes, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el de antes volvió a agarrarlo, seguido de otros tantos que se apretaban contra la tumba. Barios brazos, casi todos medio descompuestos parecían intentar arrancar un trozo de él. 2-d sentía ya barios arañazos y más de un mordisco; pero no podía rendirse tan fácilmente: luchó, forcejeó, pataleó, gimió, intentó golpearlos…ya prácticamente no veía nada mas que la horrenda masa de muerte y putrefacción; prefería no verla, y el casco so lo dificultaba…

Sus gritos se volvían cada vez más desesperados…

De pronto, notó que por encima de él salpicaba algo; le costaba fijarse, pues estaba ocupado en otras cosas, pero si lo hubiera hecho vería…

Que al primer zombie acababa de explotarle la cabeza.

…..

2-d llevaba un rato sobre la tumba. Noodle supuso lo nervioso que estaría, allí solo, tan lejos, en mitad de la niebla…

Asomó la nariz por detrás de la lápida y vio que a veces, cuando la niebla hacía formas raras, le costaba un poco distinguir su silueta…¿No deberían haber elegido otro sitio desde el que acechar?

Notó que 2-d clavaba la mirada en la espesura mas de una vez, hacia barios puntos, y que luego parecía buscarlas entre la niebla.

Se veía muy preocupado.

Dudó un poco y al fin comentó, en voz muy baja:

:Noodle-Remi.

:Leonore-Shh.

:Noodle-Remi, ¿Me escuchas?

:Leonore-Cállate. Que no nos oigan.

:Noodle-Pero es que…

:Leonore-Shh. Mutis mutis.

:Noodle-Quizá debimos ponernos en otro sitio…

Leonore no respondió. Tenía la mirada clavada en una sombra, que acababa de divisar arrastrándose lenta y silenciosamente hasta un punto, justo tras una lápida, a unos metros de la tumba con 2-d, donde, si no la hubiera visto desde antes, se le hubiera hecho imposible distinguirla.

Estaba convencida de que era un zombie; y estaba concentrada en él. No quería disparar antes de que se acercaran mas…El cebo funcionaría.

Noodle esperó un rato más. Miró a su alrededor, aún que sabía que seguramente no los vería, pero si sabía que estaban allí.

Se le estaba haciendo raro por que normalmente tardaban mucho menos en venir…

…

Noodle empezaba a cansarse; a aburrirse un poco. ¿Por qué no se habían presentado aún? Se había dado la vuelta y se tumbó apoyando la espalda en la lápida. Suspiró, un poco despreocupada.

Un terrible error para una cazadora de zombies bajar la guardia de esa manera en una situación como esa.

Su compañera, por su parte, estaba tumbada boca abajo, cuan larga era al estilo Rambo con la metralla con silenciador al hombro.

En todo aquel rato, no le había quitado la vista de encima a aquella sombra que había visto deslizarse hasta la lápida; aún que ya hacía mucho que no la veía moverse. Era como una de estas situaciones en las que dudas de si de verdad era eso lo que creías haber visto.

De repente empezó a oírse algo; a Noodle se le crisparon por un momento la manos, con el arma en ellas, pero pronto calló en la cuenta de lo que era aquello:

¡Una canción! Una sencillita e inocente canción silbada, tarareada y después cantada por 2-d.

Noodle sonrió, cerró los ojos y siguió con el pensamiento la música, sin pensar en de cual se trataba. Se fue relajando mientras escuchaba cada vez mas tranquila…

Por unos segundos 2-d paró su débil tonada, pero volvió a reanudarla. Todo parecía haberse vuelto tan tranquilo cuando…

:Zombie1-GHAAARRG

:2-d-¡AAAAHHH¡

El grito de terror de 2-d la atenazó de golpe por detrás.

Noodle dio un respingo. Se enderezó y miró por encima de su hombro.

:Noodle-Hay, no. Ya lo mataron.

Leonore también dio un respingo. No lo diría pero le había estado gustando la canción y ahora se reprimía por haberse despistado tanto con un único objetivo, ¡Y a demás dudoso! A su alrededor ya se movilizaban las cosas: salían zombies de todos los puntos y todos iban a por el peliazul…ninguno parecía reparar en ellas pero de 2-d ya solo se oían unos alaridos y era costo distinguirlo…

Estaba forcejeando con el zombie, ¡Lo había tumbado hacia atrás! A la niña le faltó tiempo para corregir su postura y apoyar el arma sobre la lápida. El miedo la hacía apresurarse…

:Noodle-¡Remí, ¿Qué hago? ¡No puedo disparar!

Claro que no, podría darle a 2-d.

:Noodle-¡Remí!

2-d ya estaba casi cubierto por ellos, y sus gritos se volvían mas desesperados.

:Noodle-(Muy asustada, quería con locura al vocalista)¡Remí!

La cabeza del zombie fue alcanzada limpiamente, dando comienzo a la cacería. La puntería de Leonore era impecable.

2-d intentó localizar el punto del que había salido esa bala, pero no tardaron en disiparse las dudas, pues en cuanto las niñas le hubieron quitado a los más cercanos de encima, salpicándole con la escasa, espesa, negra y pudrigenta sangre típica de los zombies, las niñas ya no se escondieron:

Leonore, sin más preámbulos, saltó sobre la lápida, manteniendo el equilibrio y apretando bien fuerte el gatillo formando, aún a pesar del silenciador, un estruendo inigualable con el mítico _RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA_ junto con su grito de guerra.

:Leonore- ¡MORIIIIIIIIIIR HIJOPUTAAAAAS AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Noodle, por su parte salió de su escondite y fue repartiendo balas y golpes carateka a lo diestro y siniestro.

Las dos iban al punto clave: la cabeza.

…Ya de vuelta …...

:Leonore-¡Waa! Esta vez ha sido genial. ¡Hay que repetirlo! Han tardado un poco en salir, pero luego nos lo hemos pasado bien…No se que habrá sido pero lo volvemos a hacer. Así que tu… ya estas preparándote una cancioncilla de miedo para los caminos, ¿Eh, cara mono?

Leonore le dio a 2-d un codazo entre las costillas, el peliazul soltó un quejido y luego se esforzó en comentar con voz cariñosa:

:2-d-Cuando tú quieras, Remí.

:Leonore- ¬¬ Y ahora lárgate a curarte esas heridas pardillo.

Leonore se marcho con paso firme con sus premios en la mano a su habitación. Noodle y 2-d se quedaron a solas. La niña japonesa le miró un poco preocupada.

:Noodle-2-d-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

:2-d-Si amor, solo un poco…magullado.

:Escritora1-Será…mordisqueado.¬¬

:Noodle-¿Seguro?-tocándole en el punto donde Leonore le había codeado.

:2-d-¡HAAAY!

Noodle se asustó y levantó un poco la sucia camiseta, dejando al descubierto parte del delgado y maltratado cuerpo del chico, con una zona amoratada y de color oscuro que sangraba con aspecto infectuoso, justo a la altura de las costillas.

:Noodle-¿Y esto?

:Escritora1-Y aquí bieeene, el mensaje subliminal: ¡LE HAN MORDIDO COÑO!

:2-d-¡N-no lo toques…! Auch…

:Noodle-¡Esto es horrible! Se te está inflamando…hay que darte ya la cura, y la antitetánica, por si acaso…

:2-d-Ajá…

De repente a 2-d le cayó algo en la cara. ¡FRASH! Lo agarró quejándose un poco por su nariz. Después se fijó en que era una bolsa de deporte. Los dos miraron hacia arriba a tiempo para ver como Leonore cerraba la ventana por la que acababa de lanzarla.

:Escritora2-En efecto: le ha tirado a la cara una bolsa de deporte de contenido muy duro desde un tercer piso(parte de su habitacion da tanto al interior como al exterior de los estudios kong. Le gusta espiar)

:Noodle-¿Le pasa algo?

Se giró entonces para ver cómo 2-d sacaba de ella el botiquín y un neceser con todo lo necesario para la desinfección. Si las heridas causadas por un zombie no son tratadas debidamente a tiempo la víctima se convierte en uno de ellos. 2-d sonrió mientras abría el botiquín; pero Noodle se lo quitó y le hizo sentarse para limpiarle las heridas primero. Después le puso el antídoto contra el gen zombie,(siempre habían tenido algo en los estudios kong, pero habían tenido que conseguir mucho mas por si acaso desde que la pesabrina llegó a la mansión)después, con cuidado, Noodle le puso a 2-d gasas con vetadine y le vendó las heridas.

:2-d-(con ilusión)Al final Leonore…¡Me quiere mucho! ¿A que sí, Noodle?

:Noodle-Eh…¡sí, sí…! (/Mas bien diría que te quiere como cebo, y por eso debe conservarte\) ^-^U

…..Dos o tres días después…

Las heridas de 2-d ya estaban curadas casi por completo.

Noodle y 2-d, inocente y felizmente intentaban preparar un pastel. En un momento dado, 2-d se marchó al baño, (…o a por algo que necesitaba, no se) y la niña japonesa cometió el terrible error de pedirle a la sobrinita de Murdoc, que andaba por allí escribiendo cosas en su cuaderno que la ayudara.

La cerda de Russel, (no sé si os he comentado que Russel tiene como mascota un cerdo; cual chucho. Y no estoy segura pero sospechaba que era hembra) que en ese momento se aburría un poco, rondaba por los pasillos con su ociquito pegado al suelo olisqueando. Fué entonces cuando captó el aroma de los ingredientes del pastel. (entre los que estaban fruta y mucho azúcar)

:Noodle:¿…Seguro?

:Leonore-¡Claro que sí! ¿Dónde crees que van a triturarse estas frutas mejor que con este cacharro?

Dijo eso poniendo la mano sobre una batidora-trituradora para todos los alimentos, de alta potencia, exageradamente grande y de pinta monstruosa.

Viendo que la japonesa no parecía muy convencida, la niña agarró ni más ni menos que las cáscaras de coco de encima de la mesa y las metió a la trituradora. Luego, sin siquiera cerrarla, le dio al botón de "ON" y, en lo que pareció una milésima de segundo, las cáscaras se convirtieron en una especie de puré seco.

:Wooou-Dijo Noodle-¡Seguro que es tecnología japonesa!

:Leonore-¡Ya lo creo! Mi empresa trabaja en barios proyectos en co-producciones con algunas empresas japonesas y esto es uno de esos resultados. Esta belleza aún no ha salido al mercado, pero tú ya me conoces. Podría triturar hasta las piedras.

Entonces Noodle miró a un lado y pareció traumatizarse. Leonore no vio que era lo que había visto, pero la niña salió corriendo de la cocina exclamando algo en japonés.

Leonore intentó dirigirse hacia ella, pero tropezó por el camino con el cable de la trituradora, que calló al suelo arrastrando otras cosas que había en la mesa. Cuando la niña quiso darse cuenta, el suelo no solo estaba lleno de trastos de cocina; ¡Si no también encharcado de sangre!

La trituradora le había caído abierta en la cabeza a la cerda de Russel, justo cuando esta miraba hacia arriba.

Leonore ahogó un grito. Justo entonces oyó la voz de Russel, que se acercaba hacia allí sorprendido por el estruendo.

:Russel-¿Leonore? ¡¿Qué es todo esto? ¿No estaba 2-d contigo?

:Leonore-(empujando con disimulo con el tobillo el cadáver del animal, escondiéndolo detrás de ella)Esto…¡Está en el baño! Cerdo…¡Digo! Creo…

:Russel-¿Ah si? Entonces a lo mejor debería ayudarte, yo siempre hago de cocinero en esta mansión. Cuando no pedimos comida para llebar.-Caminó hacia ella, peligrando el secreto que escondía detrás.

:Leonore-¡NO! Quiero decir…

:Russel-(ya sospechando, y pisando el charco de sangre)¿Y por qué no? Leonore…¿Qué es eso que escondes?

:Leonore-(Viéndose perdida, no sabe que decir ni hacer ni donde esconderse)Esto…

:2-d-(que aparece de repente por la puerta)¡Russel! ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

:Russel-(apartó la mirada hacia la puerta, dándole a Leonore la oportunidad perfecta para, a velocidad supersónica,-siempre fue fan de Sonic-esconder el cadáver de la cerda en el armario de las cacerolas)¡2-d! Mira: precisamente eso le preguntaba a la niña. Pensaba echaros una mano…

2-d pareció quedarse pensativo un momento, pero su ingenuo semblante se iluminó con una sonrisa de emoción y exclamó:

:2-d-¡Claro! Será divertido. Cuantos más, mejor.

Pero entonces Leonore corrió hacia él histérica.

:Leonore-¡NO nononononononono NOOO! ¿PERO QUE DICES…?-Mirando a Russel-No sabe lo que dice…¡Si aquí ya no Quepamos más!-2-d echó una vista panorámica a la gigantesca cocina, un poco confundido- Vamos, ¡Solo faltaba mi tío! Además…¡Seguro!…Que Russelín tiene muchísimas cosas que hacer… ¿verdad, Russ?-dijo andando hacia él.

:Russel-En realidad, yo…iba a tomarme un tentenpié.

:Leonore-(empujándolo hacia la puerta)Que nó, que no. Mira, tú tienes que hacer dieta. ¡Y necesitas tu tetenpié! Así que corre y vete por ahí a pedir comida china o algo…nosotros, por una vez, queremos cocinar con nuestras propias manos y ahorrarte el trabajo…así que ala: ¡ADIÓS!

Y ¡BLAM! Pegó un portazo dejando al confundido afroamericano en el pasillo. Russel se rascó la calva, y después se alejó dejando huellas de sangre por el camino.

2-d, muy confundido, miró a la niña y después al estropicio.

:2-d-Bueno; será mejor que te ayude a recoger…-dijo agachándose a por un cubierto.

:Leonore-¡No! Esto…¡Mejor vete a por la fregona!

2-d se la quedó mirando un momento;-¡Bale!- Dijo después. Y se encaminó hacia el armario de las cacerolas, donde, desastrosamente, estaban guardados muchos utensilios de cocina.(Además del cadáver)

:Leonore-¡No! Bueno…mira: yo recojo, y tú buscas la canela…¿qué sería de un pastel sin canela?

:2-d-Bale.(también estaba guardada en el armario de las cacerolas)

:Leonore-¡Esto!…Mira, mejor…¿Sabes que? Creo que estaría mejor con pimienta…

:2-d-¿Pimienta?

:Leonore-¡Si! Pimienta…Creo que Russ la guardaba en el sótano…

:2-d-Pero…

:Leonore-¡No digas mas! Cuanto antes mejor…

:2-d-¡La pimienta está en el armario de las cacerolas!

:Leonore-(Cortada por un momento)Eh…¡No! Ese es el bote pequeño…y ya se ha acabado; así que vete a buscar el bote grande…no vuelvas sin él. ¡Ciao!

Y, ¡BLAM! Otra vez. La pesabrina cerró de un portazo y mandó al aturdido 2-d al sótano sin saber que allí estaba la boca del infierno que tanto le gustaba visitar a Murdoc…el chico se marchó pensando que era muy raro, pues guardaban la pimienta en un frasco enorme. Si aquel era el bote pequeño, ¿Cómo sería el bote grande? ¿No era aquel ya un poco grande para no ser el bote grande? Que raro…

Y se marchó dejando también huellas de sangra por donde pisaba. Camino del sótano, justo en la dirección opuesta a la de Russel.

Leonore recogió con frenético nerviosismo todos los cubiertos y demás; y los puso en el fregadero. Tal cual. Para enjuagarlos después sobre los platos donde todos comían. ¬¬

Oyó un ruido fuera; y se asustó. Agarró con nerviosismo la fregona, para lo cual tuvo que abrir el armario…y estuvo a punto de vomitar por no andarse con cuidado al mirar el cadáver. ¡Sus sesos estaban medio esparcidos por el armario y la cocina! Cerró de un portazo,(olvidó intentar no hacer ruido) y se puso a fregar histérica.

Parecía haber mas sangre en el charco que agua con jabón y lejía en el cubo. El contenido de este enseguida estaba casi más oscuro que el propio estropicio del charco, y parecía que no sirviera de mucho la fregona…¡Nunca se le había dado bien darle al mocho! Decididamente; de mayor tendría criada…la contrataría ahora mismo de no ser por que sospechaba que no mucha gente se ofrecería a trabajar allí…

Intentó vaciar el cubo en el fregadero; ¡Grave error! El potingue rebosó en los platos y demás y chorreó fuera de la pila. La niña soltó una palabrota. Terminó de vaciarlo lo mejor que pudo y volvió a llenarlo con agua, un poco de jabón y lejía. Después siguió fregando, y cuando aún le faltaba lo suyo, pero parecía ir mejorando, se dio cuenta de que sería mejor vaciarlo en el cuarto de baño. Procuró no pensar en lo lejos que estaba y se aseguró procurando no salpicar por el camino.

Entre el rato que había tardado en la chapuza de intentar limpiar, y lo que tardó en el recorrido de ida y vuelta al baño, a 2-d le dio tiempo a volver. Sin la pimienta, por supuesto.

No mencionaremos su experiencia sobre la boca del infierno del sótano; simplemente continuaremos con nuestra historia, que esa es otra.

Al entrar a la cocina, 2-d sintió una extraña sensación deaquí pasa algo raro pero sacudió la cabeza y prefirió no pensar en ello. Cuándo quiso darse cuenta…¡Dios mío! ¡El fregadero rezuma sangre!

Procuró relajarse, respirar hondo y tomárselo con calma. Fue a ver si en el armario de las cacerolas había algo para ayudarle a limpiar y…

Leonore iba por l pasillo, y ya casi estaba en la puerta cuando…

:¡KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

…Oyó la voz de 2-d.

:-(/¡OH NO! Mierda…\)-Pensó.

Entró en la cocina con el cubo de fregar vacío y enjuagado y lo dejó a parte. 2-d estaba realmente traumatizado: tenía la puerta abierta y miraba al suelo al borde del desmayo y mordiéndose las uñas de una mano.

:2-d-Ah…ahg…Joder…¡Russel! ¡E-el cerdo de Russ…! Ugh…

Leonore optó por hacerse la inocente. 2-d era tan ingenuo que, si colaba…¿Por qué no?

:Leonore-¿A ver, 2-d? ¿Qué pasa con el cerdo?

:2-d-(Aún en shock, es muy sentimental)¡N-NO NO…! Oh joder…oh no…ah…

:Leonore-(Fingiendo, la muy lagartija)¡Gasp! Oh…¡2-d! Ha…hay pobrecito…co-como…2-d…¡¿Cómo…como has podido hacerlo…? ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

2-d pareció desesperarse. La miró asustado, miró al cerdo y después de nuevo a ella y empezó a tartamudear, intentando excusarse.

:Simba-Hubo una estampida e intentó defenderme. ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡No quería que le pasara nada!

:Skar-(Atrayendo al cachorro hacia sí con una zarpa)Oh, naturalmente que no. ¡Nadie quiere nunca que ocurran estas cosas…!-El pequeño lloró apretado contra él-…Pero el rey ha muerto. Y si no fuera por ti, aún seguiría vivo.

El pequeño lo miró, asustado. ¡Había sido todo tan deprisa…!-Oh, ¿Qué dirá tu madre?-Dijo Skar.-¿Qué voy a hacer?-Preguntó el cachorro.

:Skar-¡Huye, Simba!-El pequeño miró el cadáver de su padre, y luego volvió a mirarlo a él-Huye lejos y_ PAUSE._

:Escritora2-¿Quién ha parado el vídeo?

:Escritora1-(Con el mando)¡¿Y que coño hacías tú con el DVD del rey león?

:Escritora2-Hay. E-es que…¡Esta parte es tan emotiva…! La gente tacha a Disney de infantil ¡Pero no hay nada mejor! Además, se parecía tanto…

:Escritora1-(Suspirando, a los límites de su paciencia)…Y ¿Cuántas jodidas veces te tengo que repetir que te esperes a los comentarios del autor del final para poner las coñas? ¡A si les cortas el rollo a los lectores!

:Escritora2-Ups.

:Escritora1-Bueno…¡Sigamos con el fic! ¡A demás; odio a Disney! Y lo sabes. ¡Y el rey león está plagiada de Kimba!

:Escritora2-He investigado el caso a fondo y resulta que tenían sus razones. ¡Los clásicos de Disney son arte! Yo los colecciono. Y no pienso discutir…(Ahora a su bola, canturreando) _Podría yo comerme un rico trozo de jamón, una trucha grande y un salmón, pues, yo soy descendiente, __**tararirorí **__de los del buen diente __**tarariraró **__Thomas O´malley __**tarararará **__O´malley del arrabal. Mi placer es caminar, por el campo andar…_

:Escritora1-¡La voy a estrangulaaaarrr!

:2-d-Y-yo, yo, yo…¡Yo no he sido! De verdad Remí…-Ella seguía mirándole con una falsa carita bastante convincente-Ha…¡Ha sido un accidente! Quiero decir…¡Debe haberlo sido! Yo no lo sé por que no estaba…oh…joder…oh dios…

:Leonore-Va-vale. Tranquilo 2-d. Yo te comprendo.

:2-d-¿De verdad, me crees?

:Leonore-Claro, claro: Odiabas al cerdo. ¡Todos odiamos al cerdo! Siempre por ahí, oliendo mal y paseándose con su ociquito de Murciélago y su rabo de tirabuzón…a ninguno nos gustaba el cerdo. Pero…todos hacíamos un esfuerzo por Russ y lo aguantábamos…Solo que tú,(y te comprendo, 2-d) no lo pudiste soportar,(cof-cof-retardado-cof) y, con la excusa del pastél lo agarraste cual patata gorda, gigante y sebosa y le metiste la cabeza en la trilladora…

:2-d-(Demasiado en shock, como para reccionar, con un hilo de voz)¿Qué?

:Leonore-¡Tranquilo 2-d! Ya sospechaba que tenía que haber algo debajo de tanta pureza…¡No existe una persona tan buena! Este es tu otro yo, y lo acepto, ya que podía ser peor.(Mientras que no acabes haciendo lo mismo con mi tío…) el caso es que…¿Quién iba a sospechar de ti? ¡Pues claro! ¡Nadie! Era perfecto…un plan perfecto. Y, no te preocupes: como te quiero mucho y no quiero perder a mi cebo para los zombies aremos un trato ¿Eh?: Tú me ayudas a limpiar, hacemos desaparecer los restos, y yo no me chivo manteniendo en secreto tu secreto: -Agarrándolo del hombro como si quisiera que nadie lo oyera, hablando en voz mas baja-…El de…tu otro yo.

Lo soltó. 2-d la miró un momento, dudoso. No sabía que decir…miró los restos de la cerda una vez mas…

:Leonore-Además…-El giró la cabeza, otra vez-No creo que a nadie le agradara saber la verdad…les has estado mintiendo. Ya ha muerto uno de la familia…que decepción se llevarían…especialmente Russ, y…¡Ah! ¿Qué diría Noodle?

:Escritora2-¿Lo veis? ¿A que os suena?

:Escritora1-Grr…tu mejor cállate…

2-d tenía su mirada, fría, oscura y vacía clavada en los ojos de Leonore. Pero era diferente. 2-d no tenía ojos, pero, de alguna manera, su mirada cambiaba de matiz según sus pensamientos como la de cualquier persona. Ahora sus cuencas vacías y a la vez rellenadas de una inexistente materia onix estaban completamente clavadas en las pupilas de la niña. Daban una sensación dificil de describir: un ligero toque de decepción con una gota de rabia y solo una pizca, casi inapreciable de exasperación. Su semblante también había cambiado. Se había vuelto serio, dejando atrás el aspecto inocente. Debajo de la máscara de la niña, ésta pensó que, por una vez, aún que solo se lo pareciera, de verdad había descubierto otra faceta de 2-d. Mientras la había mirado de esa forma tan intensa, por un instante le dio la sensación de que esta vez sus ojos sabían mas de lo que veían. No tanto como, se que has sido tú pero sí como, sabes que no he sido. De verdad, por una milésima de segundo, le dio la sensación de que 2-d, en el fondo, de alguna manera supiera que ella estaba mintiendo. La pura verdad: que sabía que no era el culpable.

No obstante, esa mirada solo duró un segundo. Nada más. 2-d no varió el semblante, no dijo una sola palabra mas, ni un gesto significativo, pues de repente no le gustaba. No quería saber el qué. De golpe, empezaba a sentirse de mal humor, y eso no le gustaba. Solo quería acabar cuanto antes y no hablar mas de ello. 2-d apartó por completo la mirada y se concentró en otra cosa:

Cogió del mismo armario una bolsa de la basura, y, en silencio, fue recogiendo del suelo los trozos de hueso y sesos del animal. Sin dar muestras de reparo ni asco. Y los fue metiendo uno por uno en la bolsa, seguidos del resto del cuerpo. Le hizo un nudo a la bolsa y cargó con ella hasta la pila, donde la puso aplastando los platos sin romperlos, y donde la enjuagó junto con sus manos para asegurarse de que no manchara.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin decir nada.

:Leonore-Eh…¿2-d?

El chico se paró solo un momento, y a penas giró un poco la cabeza cuando dijo:

:2-d-Voy a sacar la basura.

Y desapareció por la puerta.

Leonore se quedó sola en la cocina. Con tiempo para pensar.

Y, le costó. Le costó mucho pensar, incluso en su subconsciente, con lo orgullosa que ella era, que por una vez a lo mejor se había pasado. ¿Había ofendido a 2-d? ¿O lo había decepcionado? El peliazúl solía ser como un libro abierto, uno con muchos colorines y de letras grandes, como los de los pequeños, pero esta vez, por primera vez, le costaba imaginar que había pasado por la cabeza del vocalista. ¿Estaría enfadado con ella? -(/Pues que le den\)- habría pensado normalmente, pero esta vez…

Por primera vez, y solo por una milésima de segundo, un atisvo de pregunta se formuló en su mente… ¿Y si resulta que 2-d en verdad, no es retardado?

Y es que con 2-d, es difícil enfadarse. Y digo enfadarse de verdad, no me refiero a Murdoc.

El chico no era del tipo de personas que se enfadan con facilidad, ni de los que suelen estar de mal humor, ni mucho menos. Era el tipo de personas que, aún que estuviera de mal humor, procuraba sonreír, y mirar el lado bueno de las personas. El tipo de personas que, aún que estén de mal humor, prefieren, ante todo, evitar de cualquier forma las discusiones o las peleas. El tipo de persona que prefiere llevarse lo mejor posible con los que le rodean. El tipo de persona que, aún que saliera ganando aprovechándose de otros y lo tenga fácil, no lo hace, y acaba mal. El tipo de persona que no abunda. De los que hay pocos, y de los que debería haber más. Pero que, como ya he dicho, de los pocos que son, o les toman por retardados, acaban mal, o simplemente se vuelven huraños, y desgraciados. Y, por una vez, os digo de verdad que esto no es parte del fic. Aún que no os lo creáis, estas personas existen, y no son retardados.

:Escritora1- ¬¬…

:Escritora2- -.-

:Escritora1-…¿Y bien? No pensarás poner eso en el fic…

:Escritora2-Pos si.

:Escritora1-¡Es un fic! No pinta nada aquí un discurso de psicología sobre marginados sociales o infantiles! Vete despidiendo que lo borro ya.

:Escritora2-No es por nada pero, por si no lo has notado, los personajes de Gorillaz, fueron originalmente diseñados, (a parte de para ser variopintos y perfectos a la vez) como reproche indirecto a algunos aspectos de la sociedad, y éste es el caso de 2-d. (Y si no es verdad, lo parecen) Bueno, de todas formas…Como me he portado bien y he sido buena, (y estoy escribiéndolo casi todo yo sola) me concedes este caprichito…¿No?

:Escritora1-GRRRR Primero lo de Disney y ahora esto. No hay derecho. En venganza, me voy a pasar toda la tarde pinchándote. (a parte tu no escribes todo el fic ¬¬ pedazo cansina)

:Escritora2- T^T socorro.

:Escritora1-Hum…

:Escritora2- ¿Hum…?

:Escritora1-Hum…

:Escritora2-…

:Escritora1-Hummm-rhh-hummm-hummm-¡Chrrrrriiiiii!-Humm-¡Crash!-Rahumm-huummm-Humm-¡Waaa!

:Escritora2-…

:Escritora1-Me lo he pensado bien. Y ha demás ha ganado Alonso.(Y alguno se la ha pegado) En cuanto tu discurso…creo que puede quedarse.

:Escritora1-¡Wiiii!

:Escritora1-¡Che! No te me alborotes que no, ¿Eh? Que lo borro.

:Escritora2-Vaale. ^^

Leonore tuvo que cambiar el agua varias veces, y aún cuando ya no se veían restos de sangre tubo que repasar un par de veces más para que el suelo no quedase pegajoso por los restos del espeso líquido.

2-d volvió antes de que terminara, pero no cruzó ni una palabra ni una mirada con ella. Fregó los platos, fregó tres veces la pila y la desinfectó, para enjuagarla después. Volvió a fregar los platos, los desinfectó y los volvió a fregar. Los guardó en su sitio y después recogió la mesa junto con Leonore. Después, cada uno se fue por su lado.

…

Aquella noche Leonore se acostó en su cúpula, olvidó todo lo que había pasado, y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir.

El ligero golpeteo de la lluvia, al principio un poco molesto la fue calmando. No le molestó cuando aumentó su intensidad. Ya estaba casi por completo sumida en el sueño cuando, solo durante un segundo, un resplandor iluminó el cielo…

…Seguido de un trueno.

Los ojos de Leonore se abrieron instintivamente; como movidos por un resorte automático. Respiró profundamente y procuró relajarse…

Dejó transcurrir unos segundos, estaba completamente sola, con el golpeteo de la lluvia. Justo cuando cerraba de nuevo los ojos el trueno se repitió seguido del estruendo, que la sobrecogió un poco. Empezó a dudar de si estaba dispuesta a aguantarse pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tercer trueno, mas lejano, pero tan persuasivo como los otros dos.

Leonore encendió la luz, (tenía el interruptor a mano) cogió una linterna del cajón de su mesilla, preparada expresamente para esos casos y salió por la puerta camino del aparcamiento.

Evitó a posta el ascensor, eligiendo un camino cada vez mas desolado, especialmente en el último trecho, pues los habitantes de la mansión siempre bajaban a los sótanos y el aparcamiento en ascensor.(Excepto su tío, cuando visitaba la boca del infierno)

Cada rayo que caía le provocaba un respingo y un escalofrío, tras lo cual reanudaba el camino acelerando el paso. Los estudios Kong eran grandes, rebuscados y laberínticos; y en ellos, además de cantidad de habitaciones abandonadas a cual mas sobrecogedora te puedes encontrar cualquier cosa…

Bajó las escaleras, en la oscuridad interrumpida por el haz de su linterna y el silencio interrumpido por el eco de sus pasos. Cuando al cacharrito empezó a fallarle la pila, lo golpeó insistentemente y corrió hacia la puerta…

Se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta. El aparcamiento estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro. Solo el haz de su linterna espantaba algún murciélago e iluminaba las sombras de las filas de coches de todos los tipos y épocas, cubiertos de polvo. El eco de un nuevo rayo la hizo apresurarse: ¡Allí estaba la autocaravana de su tío! Para ella era, una vez mas, como ver la luz al final del túnel: irónicamente, en la mansión Kong abundaban los días y sobre todo noches de tormenta y las tardes de niebla. La niña corrió hasta la puerta y llamó. Primero en voz baja. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Insistió, se desesperó, gritó…pero no obtuvo respuesta.

:-Craajh-Escuchó; dio un respingo y vio a Cortéz posado sobre el techo de la winnie, mirándola.

:Leonore-¡Cortéz! Eres tu…¿Has visto a Murdoc?-El pájaro ladeó la cabeza, y miró a otra parte-¿Puedes despertarlo?-La niña hablaba con él igual que Murdoc. No les importaba que fuera un ave y no les entendiera, ni les importaba si estaba con Murdoc por afecto o por simple rutina alimenticia, simplemente disfrutaban de él, y de halarle como si de un compañero de piso mudo se tratase. El cuervo voló al otro lado de la caravana, fuera de la vista de la niña, para entrar por una ventana que su amo siempre dejaba avierta. La niña lo supuso y rodeó la caravana, con la linternita parpadeando insistentemente. Se puso de puntillas, y aún tuvo que apoyarse en la columna de al lado para poder mirar adentro. Sujetando la linterna con los dientes, ojeó el interior aparatosamente:

No distinguió al cuervo ni supo decir de que eran las sombras de más de la mitad de las cosas que había allí. Solo llegó a una conclusión: su tío no estaba en la caravana. Ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto en toda la tarde. Quizás ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de una de sus sesiones de humo y alcohol en el bar, o con unos amigos y alguna prostituta…o solo con esta última.(No necesariamente tenía que ser una prostituta, ya conocéis a Murdoc)

:Escritora2-No es muy agradable pero, es gran partidario del siguiente dicho: fuma, folla y bebe que la vida es breve.

:Escritora1-Si, que sabio quien lo dijera.

:Escritora2-Si, que lástima. Quizás la vida no sería tan breve de no ser precisamente por dos de esos; ejém, "placeres"(aún que a mí, personalmente, los dos me parecen bazofias)

Bueno, el caso es que la niña se sentó un momento apoyando la espalda en la caravana y pensó. ¿Y ahora a donde iba? Una vez mas, el eco de un nuevo trueno resonó desbaratando sus meditaciones.

Asustada, aún que no lo reconocería, corrió un poco agachada fuera del aparcamiento, teniendo que taparse la cabeza cuando sonó otro trueno.

¿A Noodle le importaría que pasara la noche con ella? Seguramente no, y a Russel tampoco, pero las dos habitaciones estaban en la misma planta, un tanto lejos. ¿Por donde se iba…? Los estudios estaban muy cambiados por la noche, especialmente aquella noche….

La habitación de 2-d, estaba en el mismo nivel que el aparcamiento, pero separada de el por una pared. Era parte del aparcamiento, pero a la vez no lo era. Solo se llegaba a ella por la puerta que daba a unas escaleras a parte, muy estrechas y que hacían esquina, que llevaban a una segunda puerta, y esta a la habitación.

2-d escuchó abrirse la primera puerta, pero a penas se movió un poco en la cama. Empezó a despertarse mas con el sonido de los pasos apresurados de la niña al bajar las escaleras, y el portazo que dio al llegar.

2-d se despejó como pudo, y, ya desvelado, miró a la puerta. Allí estaba plantada la niña, nerviosa por alguna razón. Mirándolo sin moverse del umbral de la puerta, con la cabeza un poco gacha.

:2-d-¡Leonore! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La niña guardó silencio un momento.

:2-d-¿Te pasa algo?

:Leonore-(Con un hilo de voz)Eh…Yo…-Pero no llegó mas lejos, pues no sabía que decir.

En ese momento se oyó el estruendo de un rayo enorme. Se oía tan cerca que podía haber caído en el mismo cementerio.

Leonore sintió un impulso de miedo tan fuerte que salió corriendo y se metió en la cama de 2-d; bajo la sábana.

2-d dio un respingo, sorprendido.

:2-d-¡Remí!-dijo con una sonrisa amable, y levantó con cuidado un poco la sábana para mirarla a la cara. Ella le respondió con una mirada callada, en plan,Me han descubierto

:2-d-¿Le tienes miedo a los rayos?

No era un tono de reproche, ni sarcástico ni de burla. Ni tampoco de…de nada ofensivo. Inspiraba confianza. Aún así, Leonore era muy orgullosa.

:Leonore-…N-no…

2-d la miró en plan¿Si te he pillado para que mientes?

Para aportar creencia a su teoría, Leonore desapareció debajo de la manta y buscó algo que la sacara del apuro, cualquier cosa…aún que fuera solo para no hablar del tema, para decir la última palabra aún que 2-d supiera que no era verdad…

:Leonore-So…solo quería que…(saliendo de repente de debajo, excusándose con un libro que le extendió a 2-d casi hasta darle en la nariz con él)…me leyeras…¡Este libro!

2-d tardó en reaccionar, pero reconoció sin problemas su ejemplar de Alicia en el país de las maravillas que Leonore había recogido del suelo, casi bajo la cama.

2-d dudó un momento, luego lo cogió.

:2-d-Que te lo lea.

:Leonore-(Aún un poco retraída)…Si.

:2-d-(Con una risita amistosa) ¿Me pides que te lea un cuento?

Leonore desvió la mirada un momento, pero luego notó que 2-d no parecía enfadado. Parecía de buen humor. De hecho había olvidado todo lo referente a lo sucedido en la cocina, y no estaba enfadado ni le guardaba ningún rencor. Parecía incluso que le agradase la visita de la niña. Así que ella actuó con naturalidad.

:Leonore-Eh…si…¡Si por favor! Leeme un cuento. EHH…quiero decir…¡Tú! Lee ¡Ya estas tardando!-2-d sonrió de esa forma tan amistosa, cálida y agradable, como siempre, mientras abría el libro.-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Lee!

Leonore dijo todo esto mientras se acomodaba junto a él, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa de cariño ocupara su cara. Se alegraba de que su estado de humor, (No estaba segura de qué había sido) se hubiera esfumado junto con la sangre de la cocina.

:2-d-Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Capítulo uno: En la madriguera del conejo. Alicia empezaba ya a cansarse de estar sentada con su hermana a la orilla del río, sin tener nada que hacer. Había echado un par de ojeadas al libro que su hermana estaba leyendo, pero no tenía dibujos ni diálogos.¿Y de qué sirve un libro sin dibujos ni diálogos?, se preguntaba Alicia.-Aquí 2-d hizo una pausa, y miró a la niña.-Este libro era mi favorito. Tiene muchos acertijos y es muy filosófico. ¿Seguro que quieres leerlo?

Leonore había oído mucho del clásico inglés Alicia en el país de las maravillas, y había visto un par de películas, que casi ni recordaba. Pero el auténtico y original, bien gordo, no parecía un "cuento para dormir". No obstante, tampoco esperaba que 2-d se lo leyera entero esa noche. Desde que se había metido en la cama no le había asustado ningún rayo, a pesar de que habían caído unos cuantos. Solo estar allí era agradable.

:Leonore-¡Tú solo lee!

2-d continuó:

:2-d-Así pues, estaba pensando, (y pensar y pensar le costaba cierto esfuerzo, porque el calor del día la había dejado soñolienta y atontada) si el placer de tejer una guirnalda de margaritas la compensaría del trabajo de levantarse, y coger las margaritas, cuando de pronto saltó cerca de ella un conejo blanco de ojos rosados. No había nada muy extraordinario en esto, ni tampoco le pareció a Alicia muy extraño oír que el conejo se decía a sí mismo: ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! (cuando pensó en ello después, decidió que, desde luego, hubiera debido sorprenderla mucho, pero en aquel momento le pareció lo mas natural del mundo).-En este punto Leonore soltó una risita, pues 2-d entonaba muy bien no solo para cantar, si no también para leer, y para cada personaje, cambiaba de voz, dándole al conejo una voz nerviosa y chillona.

2-d estuvo leyendo un rato para Leonore, o para los dos, pues parecía pasárselo bien. Pero, al muy poco rato empezó a entonar cada vez un poco menos, y notó que las letras ya bailaban ante sus ojos. ¡Le habían despertado a mitad de la noche!

:2-d-(Acababa de llegar al capítulo dos, El charco de lágrimas)…-¡Debería darte vergüenza! –Dijo Alicia-. Una niña tan grande como tú, (Ahora sí podía decirlo…)-(Cada vez leía mas lento)-¡…y ponerse a llorar de este modo…!-(Aquí soltó un bostezo)-Para…in-mediata…men-te…zzz…(Se quedó dormido como un corderito, con el libro en las manos, y la cabeza inclinada, sobre la almohada. Como en una película)

:Leonore-(Con tono sarcástico)Joder…Todo un papá: durmiéndose antes que el niño.

Leonore cogió el libro y lo dejó cerrado sobre la mesilla junto a los…

:Leonore-¿Antidepresivos?-giró la cabeza hacia él-¿2-d consume antidepresivos?

Se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando los medicamentos. Había tres cajas, y una de ellas estaba abierta y medio vacía. Leonore encontró un poco mas alejada una papelera atestada con varias cosas, pero entre ellas otras dos cajas de esas. Se metió de nuevo en la cama y se apretó junto al cálido y agradable cuerpo de 2-d. Por un instante cruzó su mente el recuerdo de los rayos, pero prefirió no pensar en ello, y taparse un poco más cuando…

:2-d-Humm…

Leonore intentó dormir, pero oyó otro murmullo del peliazul. Un poco mas alto.

:Leonore-(En voz alta, quizá para combatir el sueño)Joodeeer. ¡Si resultará que el subnormal ronca!

:2-d-JUUUMMMM-MUR…JUUMMM

:Leonore-…O que habla en sueños…ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!…¡No podía estar calladito!…hablando del tema…-Se incorporó un momento en la cama, con una sonrisa malévola-…Ku ku ku ku ku…Recuerdo que en la tele había un capítulo de hipnotismo…que decía que era mas fácil en la fase rem…o dormido, no se…

El caso es que empezó a susurrarle todo tipo de gilipolleces al oído, (tampoco es que supiese hacerlo de verdad) y ya casi estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando…

:2-d-Humm…¿Eh?

¿Eso había sido una pregunta? ¿Acaso estaba funcionando? Leonore buscó su móvil, pero estaba en pijama, así que agarró el de 2-d, que andaba por allí, entre las cajas de antidepresivos y se puso a gravar.

:Leonore-2-d…Mira a tu al rededor…¿Dónde estas?

2-d tardó un poco en responder, ya parecía que solo hacía ruiditos de dormido cuando…

:2-d-Eeeemm… el…cemen-terio…

(A la pesabrina se le ocurrió una perversa idea)

:Leonore-No…

:2-d-¿Humm?

:Leonore-Estás en…una cama…roja, y redonda…-Esperó que 2-d pareciera asimilarlo, por la expresión dormida de su rostro-En una sala oscura…pequeña…con espejos y cortinas rojas…-Esperó un momento mas-Se abre la puerta…oyes que alguien pasa…estáis solos…reconoces esos pasos…sensuales…¿Quién es?

:2-d- Mu…uuJumrdjuo…

:Leonore- ¿¬¬U WHAT? Repítelo…¿Qué has dicho?

En el rostro de 2-d, se dibujó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa, y una expresión de una mezcla entre la complacencia y el cariño; y quizás, el placer.

:2-d-Hum…Murdoc.

…

Murdoc. ¿Murdoc? ¿Había dicho Murdoc? Lo había pronunciado claramente.

:Leonore-Er…¿Murdoc?…¿Te gusta Murdoc?

:2-d-Ah…Hum…si.

:Leonore-…¿Cuánto lo quieres?

:2-d-Hum…Te amo.

:Leonore-…Em…

:2-d-Te deseo…qué-da…te…zzz

:Leonore-(Casi olvidando que hablaba con un dormido, en voz alta)…¿¡Con todo lo que supone! Sus…¿Sus manías, sus nervios, su mala educación, egocentrismo, agresividad, ninfomanía, satanismo, su olor corporal, su aliento a pescado su…? ¡¿CON TODO?

2-d no respondió. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba viendo en sueños, no había cambiado su expresión dormida pero ligera y tranquilamente sonriente. Leonore sabía que su tío maltrataba al peliazul y abusaba de el, y que acostumbraba a salir por ahí con bastante malas compañías. Carreras callejeras de coches, alcohol, prostitutas…desde luego, no parecía ni siquiera bisexual.

:Leonore-Pos…Macho: estás jodido.

En ese momento no miraba a su cara; pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría notado que la sonrisa de su rostro se disipaba lentamente, dando paso a esa expresión tan típica de él, en una mezcla entre un rostro sin ninguna emoción, y el de la tristeza absoluta.

:2-d-Ya lo se…

Leonore se giró hacia él, y vio como una amarga lágrima resbalaba por su cara. Después, se acurrucó junto a él pensando en lo desgraciado que era, no solo por el tema de Murdoc. 2-d era tan buen chico…pensó que, quizás, pudiera intentar portarse un poco mejor con él, aún que a veces le agotara la paciencia. De hecho, quizá tuviera incluso que tomarlo bajo su protección frente a Murdoc…

:Leonore-(/Es verdad: tío Murdoc. Que canalla…lo primero; como haría L. Comprobar al mayor porcentaje si es Gay.\)-Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse, procurando no pensar en el pobre 2-d…pero, de golpe, se incorporó como movida por un resorte, con cara de cabreo, y dijo:-¡No! ¡LO PRIMERO SERÁ VENGARME!

…

Aquella mañana, Leonore madrugó y a las 6:00 de la madrugada, cogió a su serpiente y algunos botes de graffitis de 2-d y algo de pinturas acrílicas de Noodle, junto con un gran pincel, y visitó la caravana de Murdoc.

….Al día siguiente…

2-d estaba sentado en el sofá, jugando a los vodeojuegos, (Resident evil 5,en este caso) Con Leonore, que, al contrario que su tío, era una gran competencia, solo que siempre lo dejaban en empate por que algo les impedía acabar justo en el desempate.(Ya lo entenderéis…) En el Resident evil 5 no se compite así que seguiremos: Russel estaba comiéndose un sándwich dulce de tres pisos, Noodle jugaba a la game boy echando de vez en cuando una miradita a la partida de 2-d y Leonore, y el oso polar gay de los estudios Kong, se tomaba un café.

De repente, se oyó un gemido; lejano, muy lejano, como si la boca del infierno del sótano se quejase de una muela picada que acaban de arrancarle de cuajo, cuando, volviéndose mas agresivo, se fue aproximando por las escaleras…después de lo que parecía una terrorífica eternidad en la escena de suspense de una película de terror, se abrió la puerta de una patada y apareció Murdoc, en calzoncillos, (Pues estaba recién levantado, lo que había visto podría haber sido para el una pesadilla, pero le había hecho despejarse por completo) más cabreado que nunca.

No sé si conocéis a Murdoc, pero lo del corto de "Hey, our toys have arribed" (Hey, nuestros muñecos han llegado) era estar de buen humor. Cuando, yendo por el pasillo en una entrevista le tiró a la cabeza no se qué a 2-d, sin ninguna razón, estaba en un estado normal; Y lo que pasó en The eel, (La anguila) era solo mal humor. (O resaca, por suerte no se agravó)

El caso es que, conociendo a Murdoc, estar "cabreado" significa "despídete". Imaginaos su cara ahora.

Murdoc gritó:-¡¿Quién ha sido? ¡¿QUÉ LE HABEIS HECHO A LA WINNY?-Como no obtubo respuesta, agarró a las dos niñas debajo del brazo(como sacos de patatas), al peliazul de la oreja y a Russel le gritó que le siguiera. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento…bueno.

Russel dijoOh, y se quedó mirándolo como un crítico de arte mirando un cuadro, mientras se mesaba el mentón.

2-d se la quedó mirando, sin reacción por unos momentos, como si no comprendiera cuál era el cambio. Luego su cara se tornó sonriente.

Noodle y Leonore estubieron riéndose un rato, después la japonesa se calmó y comento:-Sugooi- y después-¡KAWAII!

Leonore simplemente estuvo todo el rato riéndose,(amortiguando sus risas con la mano) casi sin poder sostenerse de pié.

El oso, que se había quedado arriba no quería ni saber que se traían estos entre manos; las cosas estaban un poco, rebueltas desde que Leonore llegó.

Murdoc simplemente intentó bajar un poco su ritmo cardíaco; si no fuera porque quería venganza, se hubiera encerrado en el aparcamiento,(hasta hubiera bloqueado el ascensor) para que nadie viera su preciada autocaravana así:

Había quedado completamente pintada de rosa. Se mirase por donde se mirase. Sin un resquicio, con varias capas de pintura de graffiti. Para rematar, una vez seca la pintura, alguien le había puesto algunas enormes y amarillas flores hippies estampadas con pintura acrílica. Los botes y el pincel, las pruebas del crimen todavía estaban allí, medio secos.

Solo 2-d, tan corto como siempre, comentó, con un nivel de malas intenciones en bajo cero:

:2-d-Que bonita, ha quedado muy bien.

Murdoc se lanzó contra el, agarrándolo por el cuello con una mano, y a punto de darle un puñetazo con la otra. 2-d calló al suelo con Murdoc encima de el.

:Murdoc-Has sido tú ¿Verdad? ¡Maricón te voy a…!

:Noodle-(Quizá intentando salvar a 2-d)Pues a mí me gusta.

:Russel-(Como quien no quiere la cosa, en la misma postura de antes)Es una imagen muy original, moderna, y a la vez típica…no se que valor estético tendrá, pero, ciertamente, es agradable a la vista…(/es verdad, creo que ha quedado mejor…\)

Leonore quería hacer algo para evitar la paliza de 2-d, que ya se preparaba para recibir el impacto, pero le había dado un ataque de risa floja y llevaba un rato en el suelo, retorciéndose aún; y, aún a mitad de ese ataque, intentó defender al vocalista.

:Leonore-(en el suelo, riendo y retorciéndose)¡Aaaaaaah! Quebuenoquebuenoquebueno quebuenoquebuenoquebueno quebuenoquebuenoquebueno…¡Tu, deja al marica, que no ha sido él!

Murdoc frenó en seco, se la quedó mirando, la vio partiéndose de risa, y unió cabos sueltos. Después soltó a 2-d y se encaminó hacia ella.

:Murdoc-Tu…¡Has sido tu…!

La niña seguía retorciendose, recuperó un poco el aire y se secó una lagrimilla.

:Leonore-(Con orgullo)Sí. He sido yo. ¿No esta mal, eh?

:Murdoc-(Abalanzandose sobre ella)¡TE BOY A…!

:Leonore-(Con una sonrisita, como si simplemente, llamase al camarero) ¡Russel!

El afroamericano la levantó en el aire como si de una piñata se tratase y se la sentó en el hombro, como si tal cosa. Imponiéndosele a Murdoc, y dejándola lejos de su alcance.

:Russel-Le vas a hacer…¿Qué?

Murdoc solo pudo mirarla desde abajo, gruñendo y deseando poder tenerla entre sus garras para darle una lección, como un perro que le ladra al gato que se burla de él en lo alto de un árbol, después de hacerle un arañazo en la nariz, dañando también su orgullo.

:Leonore-Gracias, Russel. Y, Murdoc, ahora que me escuchas presta atención: La próxima vez que te ballas de juerga una noche sin avisármelo, a un bar, o a un burdel, puticlub, ramería,…¡O como se diga! O algún evento de ese estilo sin avisármelo antes…¡TE ARRUINO LA EXISTENCIA! ¿Me has entendido? Espero que con la Mini-Winnie te baste de advertencia. Y ahora…¿Nos vamos, Russ?

:Russel-Claro Remí.

Noodle se quedó mirando el panorama un rato, pero luego siguió a los otros dos brincando como un corderito.

Murdoc se puso rojo de ira, y como siempre, fue desahogarse con el peliazul, que, intentando disuadirle con palabras temblorosas, se tapó la cara con los brazos…cerró los ojos, y contuvo un pequeño impulso de llorar. Siempre lo reprimía por que, aún que daba igual, lo consideraba un signo de debilidad, no en los demás, sino en sí mismo.

:Leonore-…y…tu te vienes también. No se te baya a ocurrir ayudar a este mamarracho con su winnie.-Dijo Leonore volviendo hacia atrás para agarrarlo por el cuello de la camiseta, y arrastrarlo como si tal cosa, como si de un cachorro se tratase.

:2-d-(Mientras era arrastrado)…Uf…gracias, Remí.

…Un rato después…..

Murdoc no era muy partidario de eso que llamamos higiene. Y mucho menos la higiene **personal.**(:Escritora2-a ver si lo duchamos un día de estos…) pero lo de la winni…

Eso ya era ofensivo. Le faltó tiempo para quitarle el polvo al estropajo que mas raspaba de la mansión kong, llenar un cubo con agua, jabón, legía…y todo lo que se le ocurrió que se utilizaba en aquel tipo de circunstancias, y ponerse a raspar lo que pudo a un costado de la caravana.

Para su creciente rabia, (y desesperación) aquello no estaba funcionando. Soltó una maldición y alguna palabrota entre dientes, y frotó con mas fuerza aún, esperando que se produjera algo así como el milagro de el efecto lija y raspase la pintura.

Oyó que, un poco mas lejos, detrás de el, el ascensor hacía un ruido al llegar a aquella planta. Ya no estaba solo. Pero prefirió ignorarlo, como si no lo hubiera oído.

Si se hubiera girado, quizás hubiera visto asomarse tímidamente por la puerta la cabecita de mirada de ónix inexpresiva, que no acababa de decidirse a salir, pues el satánico aún tenía que estar de muy mal humor.

2-d titubeó un poco, pero al final salió del ascensor antes de que este cerrara de nuevo sus puertas, y se encaminó todo lo firme que pudo hacia él.

Se paró a una distancia prudente, él seguía sin dar muestras de haberse enterado de que estaba allí. Pensó rápido en que decir.

:2-d-…Eh…Mur-Murdoc.

No hubo respuesta.

:2-d-¿Mu-Murdoc?

:Murdoc-(De muy mal humor)¿Hum…?

Ya le había respondido, no había vuelta atrás.

:2-d-Bu-bueno…se…que lo has pasado mal, por lo de la winnie…

No hubo respuesta, pero aquel comentario no fue muy acertado.

:2-2-Bueno, pues…sa-¿Sabes que fue con mis botes de graffiti con los que pintaron tu winnie?

Eso fue la gota que colma el vaso.

:Murdoc-(Con muy mala leche)¡CORTA EL ROYO DE UNA VEZ CARA MONO!(Le llamó así por la costumbre, le hubiera gustado insultarle mejor)¡Y ve al grano ya joder!…Si no quieres que me descontrole.

2-d- se asustó un poco con esta reacción, pero luego se le acercó mas a Murdoc y le ofreció un bote.

:2-d-Creo que saldrá mejor con esto; es disolvente especial…para estas cosas.

Murdoc paró un momento, y se quedó mirando el frasco. No dijo gracias, pero musitó algo un tanto inentingible entre dientes y agarró el bote. Lo echó tal cual, como pudo en el estropajo y siguió frotando con fuerza.

2-d-, que por suerte había traído barios botes, vertió todo el contenido del suyo en el cubo del agua con el que Murdoc había estado limpiando; cogió otro estropajo que había en el, y sin mediar una palabra se puso a frotar fuerte también.

Un rato después, cuando se tomaron un descanso, los estropajos habían tomado un color rosa y un poco amarillento, junto con el agua, pero a la winnie apenas se le había quitado la primera capa de pintura en la zona donde habían estado frotando.

:2-d-¡No hay manera! Tiene varias capas…

Murdoc no dijo nada.

:2-d-No digo que se valla a quedar así pero…(de repente pareció ocurrírsele algo mejor)¡Tardaríamos menos pintándolo!

Murdoc se le quedó mirando.

:2-d-En fin…ya sé que te gustaba mas antes, como estaba… y si quieres la podemos pintar de blanco. A mí me quedan muchos botes de graffiti.-No obtuvo respuesta-…O si prefieres, podemos probar variando un poco. ¿Qué tal de negro, o de rojo? ¿O las dos cosas? Con alguna cruz invertida…

2-d no era satánico. Solo procuraba levantarle el ánimo. Y sabía que a él solían gustarle esas cosas…

Murdoc se quedó pensativo. ¡Pintar la winnie de rojo! O de negro…¿Qué mas daba? Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, y no era mala idea…

No obstante, allí, sentado en el suelo, con una cerveza en la mano, después de tanto frote en vano y mirando lo horrible que estaba ahora su winnie, le costaba un poco imaginárselo. Tendría que pensar como la quería…

Se levantó del suelo, sin decir nada. Le dio un trago a la cerveza y se encaminó hacia la winnie. 2-d se quedó en el suelo, no sabía si le había molestado o por que se levantaba…Murdoc pensó que decirle. Estuvo a punto de llamarle cara mono otra vez pero…

:Murdoc-(Sin siquiera mirarle)…Buena idea Stú. Creo que me lo pensaré…necesito dormir.

Y se metió en su winnie, aún que a punto estuvo de subir a alguna de las habitaciones, ya que la winnie era rosa.

_-FANTASÍA DE UNA DE LAS AUTORAS(2)_

….…..

…La mandíbula le tembló un segundo, pero empezó a silbar…al principio no sabía el que, luego pasó a ser una melodía dévil, temblorosa y asustada…y, poco a poco, notó que se iba pareciendo mucho a una de sus canciones…¿Vendría bien una alegre? Como la de 19-2000…¿O mejor la de Clind eatwood? Que le recordaba a la situación…no supo exactamente que era; pero no pareció dar resultado. ¿Su nerviosismo se mantenía, o seguía creciendo? A lo mejor lo estaba acelerando…

Acabó por relajarse, y, silbando, y sintiéndose un poco mejor se sentó al borde de la tumba.

Sentía el frío de la noche calándole incluso el pantalón…tenía frio…

Se frotó los brazos para contrarrestado, abrazándose, casi sin resultado. Miró a su alrededor. Las niñas se habían ido. De alguna manera, no sabía como le hacían algo así, pero no le quedaba duda de que estaba solo. Suspiró profundamente el aire frío, y soltó una bocanada de vapor.

Después, volvió a silbar; sintiéndose completamente solo, triste y vacío. Pensó que le hubiera agradado una compañía. Cualquiera, pero…

2-d se había sumido en su canción, y no notó como aquella figura se aproximaba hacia él por entre las tumbas, cada vez más nítida a través de la niebla, avanzaba de forma lenta e irregular, pero estaba a sus espaldas, el no lo notó. Lo tenía justo encima, cuando…

Su atacante se le hechó encima por la espalda, sujetándolo por los hombros, y sobresaltándolo. 2-d, muy asustado exhaló un grito, pero este grito fue interrumpido, pues su atacante le tapó la boca…de todas formas no había nadie allí que le pudiera oír, ni socorrer…¿Qué sería después? ¿Encontrarían su cadáver, o se lo comerían los zombies antes?

Intentó forcejear un poco para zafarse, pero una voz familiar e insinuante susurró algo, calentando su cuello al hablar…ahora que lo pensaba, el que lo había agarrado por detrás estaba muy caliente para ser un zombie…

:-…¿Por qué gritas…si sabes que soy yo?

:2-d-(Medio acallado por su mano)¿…Mur-doc?

El no respondió; ni tampoco aflojó la presión. Casi sin usar las manos, le quitó el casco, y una vez le hubo librado de él, aspiró su aroma, y expiró sobre su cuello…

Acercó un poco mas su boca a él, 2-d- sintió esa agradable sensación de calor bajo la mandíbula…

:2-d-Mur…¿Murdoc?

Estaba un poco confuso…¿Qué estaba pasando? Dejó de preguntárselo: le gustaba como él deslizaba sus manos por su pecho, acariciándole a la vez que le impedía escapar…

De repente, espontáneamente, lo agarró por los hombros haciéndole tumbarse boca arriba, sobre la tumba.

Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, Murdoc le miraba como un gato a su presa, con una sonrisa malévola…

La respiración de 2-d se volvía más nerviosa, cuando Murdoc se inclinaba más sobre él, rozando su cara con los labios, resistiéndose a darle un beso…posando al fin, sus labios en el cuello del peliazul, acariciándolo, lamiéndolo un poco…

A 2-d se le escapó un débil gemido, estaba naciendo en su vientre una sensación cálida…

Murdoc lo escuchó y avivó sus mordiscos y lametones, haciéndole soltar otro gemido de placer, mayor que el anterior.

2-d no pudo evitar levantar su mano, y enredar sus dedos en el cabello del satanista, de repente el frío ya no dolía tanto…no quería que aquello terminase…

Murdoc se separó de el un poco, le miró a la cara, y 2-d suplicó mentalmente un beso…Murdoc bajó un poco la cabeza, estuvo a poco de ello, rozó su mentón con los labios…

Pero se resistía a darle un beso.

En vez de ello, caminó un poco mas hacia delante, que, al estar tumbado 2-d- a la inversa de él, se encontró frente a frente con su cinturón. ¿A dónde quería llegar…?

Un nuevo susurro de placer bastante acallado se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que el satanista levantaba lentamente su camiseta, para acariciar su vientre con los labios, despertando nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones en él. 2-d, por su parte no ignoró como el moreno le desabrochaba el cinturón y le abría la bragueta, para luego seguir acariciando su vientre, lamiendo su ombligo, resistiéndose a ir un paso mas allá…el vocalista no pudo evitar darle un beso. No pensó donde, ni le importaba que el satanista no quisiera besarle: él si le quería, y le plantó allí mismo, en el vientre un beso. Callado y tímido al principio, pero luego fue repartiendo otros tantos por su abdomen, hasta que al final se atrevió a imitarle y le desabrochó el cinturón, y la bragueta…

Entonces Murdoc retrocedió, volviendo a dejar sus caras a la misma altura, mirándole a los ojos, inexpresivos pero a la vez suplicantes…

2-d no esperó mas; no se arriesgó, y directamente le plantó un beso, cariñoso e inocente, pero a la vez insinuante e intenso en los labios, en el mentón, en la comisura de la boca…

Pero Murdoc no respondió. No iba a besarlo. No pensaba hacerlo, y quizás le costase caro aquel beso…

…

De repente 2-d no estaba en el cementerio. Sino en una estancia oscura…

¿Dónde estaba? Le dio la sensación de que algo o alguien le hablaba dentro de su cabeza, pero tan de lejos…que solo parecía un recuerdo…ni siquiera entendía qué le decía exactamente…

El caso era que, de repente, sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, y estaba en una sala oscura, muy oscura, un tanto pequeña, en las paredes, entre los espejos, había lámparas rojas disimuladas con cortinas rojas…solo entonces 2-d se dio cuenta de que estaba ¿¡Tumbado en una cama roja y redonda! Y además en calzoncillos…

Se tapó un poco con la sábana. Estaba confuso, como si se hubiera desmayado y despertado allí, después de que alguien le trajera…

De repente le pareció oír de lejos pasos…cuando ya pensaba que era una tontería suya, se abrió la puerta, a lo lejos, al fondo de la estancia. Le costó distinguir la oscura silueta, pero enseguida se cerró la puerta y todo quedó igual que antes. 2-d no podía ver quien era, pero sabía que había alguien mas en la sala. No estaba solo…estaba solo, con alguien.

Al cavo de un segundo escuchó unos pasos, lentos, pero decididos, familiares, quizá un poco insinuantes…

Al fin, cuando ya estaba casi encima de él, pudo distinguir a Murdoc. El satánico se mantenía sonriente, no tardó nada en quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla caer al suelo, detrás de él. No tenía nada debajo, así que ya solo le quedaban los pantalones. 2-d estaba tan confuso que no pudo reaccionar cuando vio que el satánico se quitaba también el cinturón, antes de subirse a cuatro patas a la cama, aproximándose a él, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos…

Al fin, 2-d iba a exclamar su nombre, pero el se le echó encima de golpe, metiéndole una mano en la boca para que no pudiera decir nada y estropear el momento, de forma que solo musitó algo así como- Mu…uuJumrdjuo…-Murdoc lo ignoró, y, sujetándole por la muñeca con la otra mano, le hizo caer de espaldas al colchón, y le dio un chupetón en el cuello, el mas sensual que había experimentado. Al fin, sacó la mano de su boca y 2-d pudo mascullar un gemido de placer.

:2-d-Hum…Murdoc.

El satanista le propinó un ligero mordisco, haciéndole estramecerse. Luego fue acariciando todo su cuerpo, dándole sensaciones placenteras y más estremecimientos.

En un momento dado, 2-d quiso frenar su mano, que iba demasiado deprisa, e intentó encararse con el, pero el moreno le superaba en fuerza y lo castigó intensificando su chupetón con un nuevo y sensual mordisco.

:2-d-Ah…hum…si.

Pero 2-d, aún no se dio por vencido, y, con caricias le hizo mirarlo a la cara.

:2-d-Hum…Te amo.

Intentó decírselo serio, pero él lo ignoró y volvió a castigarlo: le obligó a girar la cara bruscamente, y volvió a morderle, mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

2-d se quedó un momento en silencio, sintiendo los movimientos y las caricias por debajo de la sábana, y limitándose a mirar al techo: justo encima de ellos había un enorme espejo donde podía verse reflejado y apresado por el satanista, de espaldas, lo que, junto a las caricias del moreno le hizo sentir una nueva oleada de calor desde su vientre. Pero no quería que acabase así: por muy sensual que fuera, él no quería solo una noche de sexo.

:2-d-Te deseo…quédate…conmigo…

Murdoc se lo encaró bruscamente. A 2-d solo le quedaron fuerzas para una última súplica.

:2-d-Por favor…

Estuvo titubeando un momento, el satanista había parado sus caricias y lametones solo un momento y le miraba a los ojos…2-d sacó fuerzas suficientes para levantar una mano, temblorosa, y acariciar su rostro…levantando un poco la cabeza para darle un beso, tímido, débil…pero no.

Ni siquiera eso. Murdoc le sujetó agresivamente contra la cama, agarrándole por la muñeca una vez mas, haciéndole un poco de daño. No importaba cuánto pudiese quererle, ni cuales fuesen sus sentimientos. Nunca. Nunca recibiría un beso del satanista.

:-No te esfuerces: no importa una mierda lo que pienses: solo me perteneces y yo haré lo que quiera. Nadie te oirá esta noche; nadie podrá socorrerte. Puedes gritar o gemir cuanto quieras. Puedes dejarte hacer o esperar que te viole. Pero, sea lo que sea lo que pase por tu tonta cabecita…

…Esta noche será solo sexo.

2-d sintió como Murdoc regresaba a las caricias y mordiscos de antes. Lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Aún que Murdoc estuviera interesado en él, que, obviamente, no lo estaba, pues no le interesaban los hombres, le hiciera lo que le hiciera, Aquella noche, o cualquier otra, algún día de borrachera, o incluso en sus sueños, sería solo sexo.

2-d empezó a notar como el satanista retiraba ya sus prendas interiores, pero no importaba:

Por que, le hiciera lo que le hiciera aquella noche, o cualquier otra, nunca tendría sus besos, ni su cariño, ni nada de lo que a él le importaba de verdad…

Una amarga y solitaria lágrima resbaló por su cara.

Nunca sería correspondido su amor. Lo que le hacía esta noche, o cualquier otra, era solo sexo…

…y, por suerte, también un sueño.

_-AUTORAS:_

(Son 2-d y Murdoc)

…Le suplicó mentalmente un beso.

En vez de ello, caminó un poco mas hacia delante, que, al estar tumbado 2-d- a la inversa de él, se encontró frente a frente con su cinturón. ¿A dónde quería llegar…?

Un nuevo susurro de placer bastante acallado se escapó de sus labios, cuando…

:Escritora1-(Con una cámara, soltando flashazos)¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Escritora2! ¡Ya te has vuelto a pasar mientras no miraba! ¡Pos de aquí no pasa!

:Escritora2-¬¬ Ya, claro pero bien que no sueltas la cámara de fotos…¡Tu eras la que quería hacerlo yaoi! Yo todavía no me atrevo a hacer lemon, eso es cosa tuya.(y yo se que en el fondo 2-d y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro)Además (con un dedo acusador) ¡Si querías interrumpirme y cortarme el rollo con una coña te tenías que esperar al final del fic! Que bien que te quejaste la última vez…

:Escritora1- ¬¬

:Escritora2-…Eh…¿Y bien?

:Escritora1-Escritora2…**ya estamos** en los comentarios de autoras del final. ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado, que llevas como ¡Una jodida hora aburriendo a los lectores con tus discursos psicológicos del subconsciente!

:Escritora2-o.O

:Escritora1- ¬¬

:Escritora2-(Siempre mirando lo bueno)Ozú, k bien: ¡Ya me he salido con la mía!

:Murdoc-(Abrochándose el cinturón, frente al desconcertado 2-d)Ya es suficiente ¡Yo me voy!

:Escritora1- Más tonta y no nace.

:Escritora2-Si si, pero si no te has quejado hasta ahora, es por que yo lo he tenido que hacer todo…¬¬

:Escritora1-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?

:Escritora2-(Temblando)¡Nada, nada! Seré buena…además, es que, esta escena tan xula…¡No la veía en las escenas eliminadas!

:Escritora1-No, claro. Pos yo sí: ¡JUNTO A LA JODIDA ESCENA DE DISNEY!

:Escritora2-¡Anda es verdad! Lo de Disney…pos si, me sigue gustando ¡Y a muxa honrra! Gracias por recordármelo…_**dabiti, dopitchu, stwchu**_…_Hombre es lo que yo quiero ser, y no mas orangután, jamas…schu piritu tu ripitan…¡Yo soy el rey del yas agogo! El mas mono rey del swing; Mas alto ya, no he de subir, ¡Y esto a mi me hace sufrir!_

:Escritora1-¡Hay no! Otra vez no…¡Yo la estrangulo!

:2-d-(Que acaba de aparecer, con cara de ilusión, y se planta delante de ella haciéndola callar por un momento)…¿Yo quiero ser hombre como tú? ¡¿Del libro de la selva?

:Escritora2-(No se puede ser mas felíz)…¡Pos sí!

:Escritora1-¡NO POR FAVOR!

:2-d-_¡Yo quiero ser hombre como tú! Y en la ciudad gozar…como hombre yo quiero vivir,…_

:Escritora2 y 2-d a coro, cogidos el uno del otro, compenetrados(sniiff, k bonito)y sintiéndose al fin comprendidos-_¡Ser tan mono me va a aburrir! Oh, ¡Du bi doo! Ou dibi ¡Quiero ser hombre como tú! Hou du vi di badau ¡Quiero andar como tu! Chip ¡Cantar como tú! Chip wuoou ¡wi bi dobo dubu! ¡A tu salud! Suribidu Dimelo a mi…_

:Murdoc y escritora1-¡Waargh! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LOS HAGA CALLAR!

:Murdoc-Yo al invécil y tú a la tonta.

:Escritora1-Yámalos como quieras: ¡Están los dos igual de descerebrados!

:Escritora2 y 2-d, antes de ser interrumpidos, felices mientras les dure, a lo suyo, que es el coro-_…y dame el secreto cachorro ¡Dime!: Cómo debo hacer…dominar quiero, ¡El rojo fuego! Para tener poder…_

…..Mas tarde…..

Murdoc tiene a 2-d agarrado por el brazo y el cuello y la Escritora1 a la Escritora2 por la cintura y el pelo. Estos dos se resisten a separarse, pues han encontrado su amor platónico.

:Escritora2-¡Nooooo! ¡MALOS!

:2-d-Murdoc por favor solo por esta vez…¡Suéltameee!

:Escritora2-¡Está bien! Solo quiero despedirme…¡Por favoor! ¡Te lo suplico! Una despedida rapidita…

:Escritora1-Hum…¡No! Marchando.

:Escritora2-¡Por favooor!

:2-d-¿Has oído Muds? Quiere despedirse (un nuevo apretón) ¡Solo quiere despedirse! Agrgh…¡Lo está suplicando! Solo un segundo…

Murdoc afloja un poco el nudo, pues tiene sus dudas: -Se trata de una Escritora…de la raza de los que dictan y escriben las reglas en el mundo fantasioso de los fics…

La Escritora2 consigue zafarse, solo un momentito, lo suficiente para correr a reunirse con 2-d, (que solo estaba a dos metros) y es correspondida.

Los dos se encuentran, y se cogen de las manos, mirándose con ojos tiernos…(vendría bien algo de música de fondo, ¿No crees? :Escritora1-NO)…Y se despiden con palabras tiernas, un poco lentas, para alargar el momento…

:Murdoc y Escritora1-¡Hay…no! Que plastas y…¡Mataaar!

:2-d-Escritora2, yo…solo te acabo de conocer pero…es, como de siempre.

:Escritora2-Hay por favor 2-d, llámame…Vi, para acortar. No tiene ningún significado, ni es mi inicial, ni nada, solo por ser el número 2, pero en fin…yo siento lo mismo.

:Murdoc-¡Rapidito! ¿Eh?

:2-d-¡Hay!…Tenemos tan poco tiempo…si…siempre nos quedará…la música, y…el arte de Disney.

:Vi-Si, siempre nos quedará…además yo soy escritora y puedo intentar algo. Quizá nos volvamos a ver, en un fic, o algo así…solo para los dos.

:Escritora1-¡Hay que cursis!

:Murdoc-(Con tono burlesco)Siempre nos quedará Disney¡Más rápido!

(Ahora los dos abrazados)

:Vi-¡Adiós, 2-d!

:2-d-¡Adiós, Vi!

:Vi-¡Adiós, 2-d!

:Murdoc-Adios, 2-d, adiós, Vi…¡WAAA! ¿¡Pero qué…!

:Vi-Montando en un tren en marcha que acaba de aparecer de la nada, agarrando todavía a 2-d-¡Adiós, 2-d! _Llegado ya el momento, de la separación, formemos compañeros…_

:Murdoc-¡Pero devuelve eso! ¡Sueltalooo! ¿Y de donde ha salido ese tren?

:Escritora1-Es una escritora, en este mundo, ¡No la subestimes! Ahora solo yo puedo detenerla…¿Y que hacía cantando la canción de despedida de los scouts?

_**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**_

(Escritora1-¬¬Que os creeis que voy a dejarlo así–con papel y boli, no se sabe de donde sale- AHORA VERAS …

(No hay coerencia)

Y el tren se despeña por un puente que nadie sabe de donde sale, la escritora2 sale disparada y cae como Homer Simpson por el barranco y se cae en, piedras, sigue cayendo, más piedras puntiagudas y luego en una colcha de clavos y 2-d (por que no le puedo matar) fue a caer a la perrera municipal que había debajo del puente.

:Escritora1- y ahora sí bye bye.

_**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La pesabrina de Murdoc**

_**La resurección,la carta,…**_

_**¿¡Disneyland en llamas!**_

Murdoc dormía en su cama de la winnie (sigue rosa aún) cuando los graznidos de su cuervo lo despertaron. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, y parpadeó un poco para despejarse de la resaca, a la que tan acostumbrado estaba, cuando una horrible imagen atacó su campo de visión:

¿Qué coño hacía Winnie the pooh en su caravana? ¡HORROR! ¡Y encima estaba Piglet!

:Murdoc-(Que despertar)¡Aaaaaarg!-incorporándose de golpe.

En efecto: alguien había entrado en su caravana y mientras el dormía había dibujado a la "parejita" en el techo, con pinturas acrílicas, justo encima de él.

:Escritora1-No hace falta decir quien ha sido, ¿Verdad? ¬¬

Murdoc se levantó de un salto,-Estuvo a punto de atropellar al pobre Cortez, que graznaba histérico como queja a sus nuevos colores- y salió a mil por segundo dirección BUSQUEDA-SOBRINA-MATAAAR-sin resultado; sin sentir la delgada y sombría presencia en el parkin…

Volvió a la Winnie mas tranquilo; (La carrera que se había pegado no era para menos) y se tumbó en la cama. Esa niña…le estaba dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza.(Cerró los ojos y se tumbó de lado para evitar la horrenda imagen) procuró descansar un momento los ojos, y echar una cabezadita. No obstante se levantó segundos después y se puso su pantalón.(Ya sabéis lo guarro que es, que casi siempre lleva el mismo vaquero) abrió la nevera y cogió de ella una cerveza, le dio un par de tragos, y procuró relajarse mientras buscaba con la mirada algún cigarillo sin terminar del día anterior, que siempre tenía por ahí.

No obstante su mirada fue a posarse sobre la mesilla, donde aún estaban la carta del bufete de abogados y las fotos…acompañadas de un nuevo papel.

Murdoc fijó la vista en el; se trataba de un sobre pequeño, corriente, sin sello ni remitente. Solo ponía escrito con un rotulador negro:

PARA MURDOC.

Murdoc le dio un último trago a la botella, y agarró el sobre, que estaba abierto. Sacó directamente el papel, lo desdobló y empezó a leer, para sí mismo.

**Querido Muds.**

**Sé que no lo comprendes, pero ya no soporto esta vida tan desdichada que tengo desde que desperté del coma. Vaya a donde vaya, solo sé que os echaré de menos; a todos, incluido Del, pero sobretodo a ti, Murdoc.**

**Sé que sonará extraño, pero he decidido quitarme de vuestro camino, ya que es obvio que no hago mas que molestarte, y soy un inútil. No obstante, como tú ya sabes, no tengo otro sitio a donde ir. En todo este tiempo, esta banda ha sido como una familia para mí; pero tú, Murdoc, tú mas que nadie, has sido mas que un amigo para mí, mucho más que un hermano para mí, tanto que sé que nunca seré correspondido. Por eso me despido de ti:**

**Cuando leas esto ya habré desaparecido de tu vida. He oído que cortarse las venas es bastante rápido, aún que lo será mas si me tiro de algún sitio alto…creo que una puñalada en el corazón sería lo mas apropiado. Ya me conoces: aún que intente ocultar mis sentimientos, son evidentes. **

**Con esto te digo adiós.**

Conmocionado, Murdoc se quedó un momento parado, con el papel en las manos, asimilando lo que acababa de leer.

No era posible…

Murdoc salió corriendo escaleras arriba, sin escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, sin importarle su límite, desesperado por una vez e incapaz de pensar en otra cosa…

:Murdoc-2-d…2-d…¡2-d hijo de puta no! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¿¡Por que…! ¡NO 2-D!

**¡DOS D!**

Abrió la puerta de golpe, gritando…y vio a 2-d sentado, con el cuchillo en la mano…ya un poco ensangrentado.

:Murdoc-2-D**¡NOOO!-**Gritó mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de la mano de un manotazo.

El cuchillo de untar la mermelada(de fresa)calló al suelo pringándolo.

:Murdoc-¡NO 2-D! JILIPOLLAS ¡¿PERO QUE HACES?

2-d y Russel, que estaban desayunando se le quedaron mirando, Murdoc tenía lamirada del tigre clavada en el vocalista, y respiraba de forma agitada. Russel, que en ese momento se llevaba un bocadillo de tres pisos a la boca, se quedó petrificado con él a medio camino, y 2-d se quedó encogido en su silla, mirando al satánico.

Por alguna razón, (no sabía la posible reacción del satánico si no) 2-d respondió:

:2-d-Me…unto…mer-melada.-Titubea un momento-…en las…tostadas?

Silencio. A Russel se le calló una rodaja de tomate del bocadillo. Murdoc titubeó un momento, miró a la mesa, y después agarró el frasco de la mermelada y volvió a la carga.

:Murdoc-¡¿ESTÁ ENVENENADA!

Russel escupió lo que tenía en la boca; y se le quedó mirando.

:2-d-(Después de un segundo de silencio)…¿Lo…está?

Murdoc se da un poco cuenta del panorama, quizá un poco mas calmado, mira a Russel, y lo mira a él, y al fin se le ocurre:

:Murdoc-(En el mismo tono, encarándoselo a gritos y de mal humor)¡¿Y QUIEN ESCRIVIÓ ESTA CARTA…? ¿No fuiste tu…? ¡¿EH?- Tendiédosela arrugada y casi rasgada; 2-d, que se arma de valor y la agarra.

:2-d-Hum…esta…esta…no es mi letra. A ver que dice…

Murdoc se la arrebató de un manotazo.

:Murdoc-¡NADA!…-después le dio una colleja fuerte-¡CARA MONO!(Hubiera preferido insultarle con otra cosa…pero la costumbre…)…Y ¡No comas demasiado que luego no les gustas a las fans!

Esto último lo dijo de camino hacia la puerta por la que había venido. 2-d y Russel se quedaron tal cual, en silencio, Mirándose el uno al otro.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de los estudios Kong…(El pasillo)

:Leonore-(En plan L)...9,0% de posibilidades de que sea gay, 37% de posibilidades de que sea vi, y yo diría…un…treinta y…40% de posibilidades de que le haga "tilín". Kira.-Miró a la serpiente, que le devolvió la mirada-Hazte con esa carta.

Si Murdoc se enteraba de que la letra era la **suya**…hubiera llegado el Apocalipsis a su retorcida cabecita.

Kira, siguiendo las órdenes de su ama, reptó hasta su objetivo, y, cuando ya lo tenia a 10 cm de su hocico, una puerta le estallo en toda su presencia. (Vamos en toda la cara) Murdoc no se había dado cuenta de que Kira le seguía, así que le cerró la puerta en todo el hocico.

El reptil sacudió la cabeza de mal humor **¡¿¡ **Tendría que coger el ascensor! Ahora se sentía chata. Esto no podía ser bueno para su sinusitis…

Justo en ese momento, su bifurcada lengua captó el olor de algo que la miraba desde detrás suyo. Se giró y pudo ver a Mike, el mono de Noodle; a unos metros.

El animalito siempre se estaba metiendo con ella y haciéndola rabiar, pero como lo protegía Noodle…eran como los conocidos Tom y Jerry

A la serpiente le jodía mucho aquello, pero en ese momento necesitaba que alguien le abriese la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras. Mike, al que le costó entender lo que quería la serpiente, exageró ese aspecto solo por molestar al reptil; al fin, agarró el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando con la boca, (si, el mono fuma) y se colgó con destreza de la puerta para, después de fastidiar un poco a la pitón haciéndola esperar jugando con el manillar, la abrió para que pasara.

El reptil se escurrió de camino a los subterráneos soportando la tentación de darle al mono un coletazo,(o un abrazo muy fuerte)pensando que quizás hubiera sido mejor coger el ascensor, ya que el moreno le llevaba ventaja, cuando sintió como el mocaco le pegaba un portazo en la cola.

¿Cómo dicen las serpientes "¡Hay!"? Kira se lanzó contra el mamífero para comérselo, sin importarle la indigestión que le producirían o bien las niñas, o bien el propio animal, cuando ya lo tenía bien agarrado, (el mono sabía que si lo mataba no podría salir de allí por sus propios medios, y su dueña se enfadaría doblemente con ella) se dio cuenta de este aspecto y lo dejó escapar.

Si hubiera sido humana hubiera bajado cojeando.

Cuando al fin llegó al aparcamiento, el muy primate volvió a pillarle la cola de un portazo, pero ya se había ido y era tarde para escarmentarle. El malhumorado reptil se encaminó hacia la winnie pensando que más tarde se aseguraría de reprimirlo. Ahora no tenía tiempo: el moreno ya había entrado en la caravana.

Por un momento dudó de si podría entrar, o tendría que esperar a que Murdoc saliera; pero por suerte encontró una ventana medio abierta para el cuervo, por la que le fue fácil pasar.

Dentro estaba lleno de humo apestoso que por un momento le escoció tanto en los ojos como en la garganta. La serpiente distinguió a Murdoc de espaldas a ella, fumándose un cigarrillo.

Se escurrió hasta cubrir una buena parte del suelo y reptó escondiéndose detrás de una silla, donde esperaba que con todo el humo y la falta de luz, el chico no la viera.

Murdoc miró por encima de su hombro, le había parecido notar algo extraño, pero no notó nada raro y siguió a lo suyo: agarró un libro,(:Escritora1-Creo que era de Kamasutra) y se puso a leerlo sentado en una silla inclinada, con los pies sobre la mesa. Cuando la serpiente pensó que ya podía empezar a buscar asomó un poco la cabeza. No le hacía ninguna gracia arrastrarse por el suelo de aquel ambiente tan sucio: cuanto antes terminara, mejor.

Justo en esas estaba cuando el furioso cuervo, que la había visto entrar se lanzó en picado contra ella, dándole un buen coscorrón en la nuca. La serpiente se sacudió y lo miró furiosa. El pájaro no dejaba de armar escándalo revoloteando contra ella. Enseguida Murdoc tuvo que dejar la lectura para ver que estaba pasando…¿Qué hacía la serpiente de su sobrina en su caravana?

Kira se sentía contrariada: su dueña a menudo le mandaba tareitas como esa, pero normalmente pasaba desapercibida: su sigilosidad de reptil era implacable. Aquello sería como una horrible mancha en su impoluto historial. No obstante, aquello no la detendría: Primero el mono, y ahora esto. ¡Vamos no me jodas!

Kira divisó el arrugado papelito sobre una mesa, y reptó hasta allí ignorando a Cortez,(Murdoc, extrañado, solo miró lo que hacía) se enroscó sobre la mesa para que Murdoc no viera lo que hacía y se metió la carta en la boca. Después golpeó con el hocico la cola y el cristal que tenía mas cercano, y Murdoc lo abrió extrañado para ver como la serpiente salía por él.

¡Misión cumplida! Tendría que volver en ascensor.

…

Russel-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! Hace ya **dos días** que no veo a Pigdeon.¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CERDOOO?

Noodle-(Jugando con la Game Boy, sin prestarle atención) Cerda.

Russel-E-es verdad…cerda…digo, cerdo…

Noodle-Cerda.

Russel-que sí, que sí, cerdo…digo cerda…dig…¡Quiero decir! ¿¡A ti que te importa! ¡Yo llamo a mi cerda como me da la gana! Y si me gusta decir que es un cerdo…

Noodle-Es una cerda.

Russel-Es un cerdo. De la especie porcina. CER-DO. Y me da igual que sea macho o hembra. Además, ¡¿A ti que mas te da? ¿Cómo sabes tú si es un macho o una hembra?

Noodle-Pueees…(Entonces desvía la mirada de la pantallita, y mira a un lado, con duda.)

Escritora2-Se supone que es una hembra por que a mí me lo pareció, y soy yo la que está escribiendo, ¿No? De hecho, si fuera uno de esos de risa, con muy poca concordancia,/mas o menos lo es\daría lo mismo que no nos pusiéramos de acuerdo la Escritora1 y yo, ya fuera por hacer la gracia, o por que fueran dos animales repartiéndose las escenas,…simplemente, ¡Cambiaría de sexo continuamente! Habría que probarlo…

Noodle-¿Tu que crees, Vi?

Vi-(Salida de la nada)Poos…a mi me pareció una hembra, por que en los dibujos nunca le pintaban los…ejem, los genitales…(Coño pos sí, eso)Mientras que Murdoc, el oso polar gay de la mansión, y hasta el trasero de caballo disecado del pasillo de las habitaciones de Noodle y Russel, sí los tenían.(¿E-he incluido a Murdoc? Uups…)

Escritora1: vamos pesada no te metas donde no te llaman, y no preguntéis más a mi compañera que se nos va de enmarque (se largan las dos escritoras)

Noodle-(Después de volver a desaparecer Vi gracias a la escritora1, volviendo a la Game Boy)Pues eso, ya lo has oído.

Russel-…¡¿Y a ti que si el cerdo está castrado?

Noodle-Poos…(Vuelve a desviar la mirada)Sería una estupidez castrar a un cerdo, se suele hacer con los perros…especialmente si es el único cerdo de los estudios Kong, entonces ya de por sí no puede aparearse, no tiene sentido castrarle.

Russel-…Pues…se…dice por ahí…¡Que castrarlos es muy sano! Alarga la vida y además,…además…¡Los vuelve mas dóciles!

Noodle-Está castrado.

Russel-(Ya confundido, no sabe por donde van ni como han llegado a la conversación)Pu-pues…¿Lo está?

Noodle-(Volviendo ya definitivamente a la Game Boy) vamos, que es una hembra.

Escritora2-/Lo digo pensando, que no me oiga Russel…pero, ¿A que viene todo esto, si el cerdo está muerto?\

Escritora1-Tú cállate, que se supone que estas muerta.

Escritora2-¡Ju ju! Yo me acabo de ver la de "Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada y sus locos seguidores", de Monty Paiton, así, de una tacada, ¡En el Youtube! Y lo tengo reciente…ahora se, mas aún que antes, que cuando se es escritora una no es nada imposible en el fic, (O en la peli, lo que sea) ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! ¡Que bueno, que bueno por ejemplo, cuando están huyendo del monstruo del _**aaargh**_, y…

Escritora1-Ya estamos otra vez…¡Como con Disney!

Escritora2-…Y dicen, Pero se salvaron de milagro, por que al dibujante le dio un ataque al corazón ¡Y APARECE EL DIBUJANTE MURIÉNDOSE Y DICIENDO _**AAARGH! **_JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAXD,XD QUE BUENOOOO! JAJAJA…

Escritora1-…Y ahora que al fin parece que se ha muerto de risa…(Sí, parece que no se mueve…)continuemos con el fic. ^^

Russel cogió un plato pequeño, y mientras los demás ya estaban sentados lo llenó de espaguetis y lo dejó junto a la puerta de la sala, abierta, para ver si el olorcillo del plato favorito de su mascota atraía al animal.

Después se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, pero no tocó su plato. Por unos momentos se quedó parado, su rostro reflejaba una expresión entre la duda y el enfado.

2-d, preocupado dejó su baso después de darle un trago y se le quedó mirando.

2-d-¿Todo bien, Russ?

El afroamericano suspiró antes de responder.

Russel-No viene a comer, no lo veo desde hace cinco días…¿Dónde se habrá metido? Empiezo a preocuparme.

2-d tragó saliva. ¿Qué podía decir, si él mismo había recogido, tirado y limpiado los restos del cadáver del animal? Russel era un gran amigo, y a parte de no querer ofenderle, también le daría miedo enfadado.

Murdoc-¿Pero no era hembra?

Russel-Bueno si…en fin, que mas da…

Noodle-¿De que estáis hablando?-A la niña japonesa a veces le costaba bajar de las nubes.

-No da igual-Insistió Murdoc-si era un macho, y acaba de llegar a la pubertad, a lo mejor se ha escapado en plan cerdo salvaje a buscar hembras…quien sabe, los jabalíes son territoriales y rebeldes, ¿Por qué un cerdo no?

Russel-No lo había pensado; ¿Pero una hembra?

Murdoc-¿Una hembra? ¡Bah! A lo mejor se quedó fuera y se la comió un zombie.

Russel se sobresaltó un poco, no lo había pensado, pero era cierto: ¿Qué esperaba viviendo en una mansión maldita en medio de un cementerio de zombies? Miró a Murdoc, el satánico había dicho aquello como quien charla sobre bocadillos. Después se giró hacia los otros dos.

Russel-¿Vosotros lo visteis fuera?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza. 2-d tardó en reaccionar, si llegaban a la conclusión de que la cerda había muerto, quizá no volvieran a tocar el tema, y él se ahorraría el mal trago de explicar lo que había pasado.

Justo en ese momento entró Leonore.

Leonore-Chicos, he visto algo rosa en el cementerio…¡Y sabéis que odio el rosa! ¿Debería preocuparme o alegrarme de que se lo cepillen los zombies?

Russel, aún que parezca imposible, se volvió blanco. Su cara era la de una madre que ve como su hijo juega con los patines, y con los ojos vendados junto a un barranco.

2-d se asfixió con la tostada, su rostro tomó un color morado, aún mas intenso que su melena azul.

Noodle le dio tal golpe karateka en la espalda que la tostada estuvo a unos centímetros de atravesar la cabeza de Murdoc.

En cuanto 2-d recuperó el aliento,(no del todo, pero estaba histérico por el tema) los dos se precipitaron hacia la puerta, estando a punto de taponarla. Una vez hubieron abandonado la estancia, Leonore se acercó a Noodle y le preguntó: -¿He dicho algo malo?-

Ya fuera de los estudios Kong, 2-d frenó en seco, de golpe, de forma que Russel, que iba detrás de él tropezó con y sobre él. Aplastándolo.

Russel volvió adentro con el peliazul en brazos. Llamó a los demás a gritos, alarmado, y lo tendió sobre el sofá. Todos los demás llegaron allí y, cuando Noodle lo vio, solo se tapó la boca, asustada y sorprendida. Murdoc miró a Russel buscando explicaciones.

Russel-...Ha sido un accidente…lo siento. Noodle, ¡Llama a una ambulancia…! Creo que no respira…

Murdoc negó con la cabeza-No…no puede ser…-Se dijo-No 2-d ¡NO! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Murdoc calló de rodillas y le cogió la mano, en un intento desesperado por encontrar su pulso…¡Daría cualquier cosa por aquel pulso!

Leonore se había quedado mirando, sin creérselo del todo, 2-d tenía una expresión extraña, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero triste, y sin embargo, en completo reposo…como si él mismo supiera que no iba a despertar…

Algo dentro de Leonore se reveló, se lanzó sobre el cadáver de 2-d, y le dio un golpe con todo el peso de su cuerpo en el pecho, (Es lo que había visto hacer en la tele a veces, a falta de voca-voca o electroshock, o como se diga) al ver que no surtía efecto, ella también revivió en un instante todo el torrente de dolor sufrido por la muerte de sus padres…se aferró al cuello de la camisa de 2-d, gritando y gimiendo, las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar en sus ojos. Murdoc, que sufría tanto como ella, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, compartiendo sus sollozos…

Leonore-¡NOO! Hijo de puta…no puedes irte 2-d…¡Te lo prihibo!…me prometiste que me leerías el libro…¡Y quedan muchos zombies! ¡HIJO DE PUTAAA! cabronazo…**¡YO MATÉ AL CERDO DE RUSSEL!** Jodeeer…

Todos en la sala, excepto el cadáver, dieron un vuelco.

Leonore-(A su bola)Eras inocentee…sniff ¡Y aún así te creíste de verdad que eras el culpable…! ¡PERO ES QUE HAY QUE SER JILIPOLLAS!…

Con eso último, hasta 2-d se quedó sin palabras. Se había levantado del suelo, con una extraña sensación de liviedad y purificación, se había sacudido el polvo, y había mirado hacia atrás diciendo-Joder, Russel, haber si tenemos un poquito de cuidado con larguiruchos por medio, ¿Eh?…-Y se había encontrado a su compañero, de rodillas en el suelo, intentando reanimarlo. No comprendía lo que pasaba, confundido y un tanto asustado, lo había seguido por las escaleras, y allí estaba, plantado. Detrás del sofá mirando la escena. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo aspecto que el cadáver: ojeroso, larguirucho…lleno de polvo y con un par de manchitas de sangre en la comisura y la camiseta. Su fantasma había adquirido el aspecto que tenía en vida justo al morir.

2-d-(El fantasma, de momento los cadáveres no hablan)E-estoy…¿Muerto?

Del-(Que acababa de aparecer detrás de él)Si D, lo siento mucho.

2-d-P-pero…pero…

Del-¿Cómo ha sido?

2-d-N-no lo se…ha, ha sido…tan rápido…M-me h-a aplastado Russel sin querer, creo…

Del-Te comprendo. Lo mío fue una pelea entre bandas. Estalló de forma tan…repentina…

2-d-(Tras unos segundos, observando la triste escena)P-pero…¡No puede ser! Soy tan joven…y, y ¡Teníamos tantos planes…! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME ESTO!

Del le puso una mano en el hombro. Hasta ahora, si bien había tocado a Del, le había parecido irreal, lejano, y a veces incluso lo había traspasado sin darse cuenta, pero ahora lo sintió firme y consoladoramente, por que estaban en el mismo plano…

2-d cerró con fuerza los ojos, y sus hombros se convulsionaron. Los fantasmas no pueden llorar, pero si recordar cómo era llorar, y su muerte era tan reciente que aún se sentía casi vivo…así, unas insustanciales, quizás falsas y fantasmagóricas lágrimas resbalaron por sus pómulos…no eran agua, ni suero…ni lágrimas. Eran solo pura tristeza.

2-d-No quiero irme…¡NO QUIERO IRME!-los sollozos ahogaron su voz, que no había sido escuchada-¡Russel, Murdoc, Noodle, Remí…! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿No me oís?-Pasó por delante de ellos, atravesándolos a ellos y al sofá casi sin darse cuenta-¿N-no me veis? ¡Por favor!…D-Del ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Del lo miró con tristeza.

Del-Dentro de poco te irás. No te queda mucho tiempo…

2-d-¡Pero no puedo irme! No…

Del-…Hay…quizá…

2-d-¿El qué? ¿EL QUÉ?

Del-Yo…no me fui nunca…sigo dentro de Russ…pero eso no nos hace muy felices…

2-d-Se les quedó mirando. No lo había conocido antes de eso, pero sabía que Russel no era el mismo desde que Del habitaba en su interior. Le producía a veces ansiedad, mal humor, malestar, le hacía entrar en trance cada dos por tres…

No pudo imaginarse sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, tan profundos e hipnotizantes, de un color blanco turbio…como los de Russel.

2-d-…No…no podría…hacerle algo así…

Del-Creo que será lo mejor.

2-d-(Muy decaido)Si…supongo.

Del-D.

2-d-Dime.

Del-…Te queda poco tiempo…

2-d-…Si…Del, yo…(Suspiro) adiós Del.-Entonces se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa triste, y lágrimas en los ojos-Despídeme de ellos, ¿Vale?-Del solo asintió-Gracias tío.

2-d entonces no pudo evitar abrazar al fantasma, siendo correspondido-Os echaré de menos a todos. A todos, ¿Eh? Sniff…

Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo y se giró de nuevo hacia los demás-¡MURDOC TE AMOO!-

Lo gritó como si esperase que alguien lo ollera, como si lo desease por encima de su alma…

Vi-2-d…

La fantasma se le acababa de aparecer delante, tapándole las vistas hacia el grupo.

2-d-Vi…

Escritora1- A veeeer siento la interrupción, pero, numero 1, Vi está en el manicomio del cielo, motivo, abajo no la querían. Y numero 2, se la pasa molestando en todo momento, así que me temo que me denunciaran por matar chaladas

2-d- O.o ¿Eeh?

Vi- mentira yo no estoy en un manicomio y es más devolveré a la vida a 2-d con el beso eterno de la vida –se acerco peligrosamente al pobre moribundo-

Escritora1- Lo dudo –sacando la guadaña de la muerte bateo a la escritora2 haciendo que recorriera el salón de punta a punta atravesando la escena de la muerte de 2-d.

Escritora1- bueno 2-d como la escritora2 se ha ido ya, yo me marcho y búscate una vida. Me refiero a Que disfrutes de la vida haciendo lo que mas desees y sin ponerte ninguna límitación…que seas feliz y la disfrutes, en todo su esplendor…un momento ¿yo que digo? ¡este no es mi estilo¡

2-d- E..espera y…yo quiero volver a la vida, como lo hago

Escritora1- uuuf¡ chatoooo lo que me pides es algo complicado, pero bueno llama a este numero –sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de la cazadora- aquí tienen un buen servicio al cliente; aunque los juicios de hoy tardan lo suyo, incluso los del otro lado…

2-d tomo la tarjeta y dijo- PEROOOO, SI NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO –grito desesperado-…

En la dimensión de los vivos, reinaba la tristeza por la reciente defunción.

Russel-(Llorando como un niño, igual que Noodle, a la que le había costado mucho marcar el número del 112, y más aún que la entendieran al hablar)¡NOOOO! ¡TWO D! ¡YOU CAN´T GOO! ¡IT´S MY FAULT! ¡NOOO!

Claro, no podemos olvidar, que Russel también pasó hace tiempo por una situación por el estilo: todo su grupo de amigos murió delante de sus ojos por el repentino estallido de una lucha entre bandas. Y ahora 2-d…¡Aplastado por él mismo!

Russel, fuera de sí, no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él, y abrazar al cadáver, estrujándolo contra sí brutalmente…

Su esternón crujió por segunda(Quizás tercera vez aquél día), y su corazón tuvo que latir por cojones.

2-d, al estar muerto, se había mostrado con el mismo aspecto que al morir por que era mas o menos así como se recordaba, pero no recordaba el terrible dolor que atravesaba su pecho, junto con la sensación de asfixia y agonía por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en el pecho y el cerebro…

Le dio la impresión de tener un cuchillo atascado entre el corazón y los pulmones, dándole terribles punzadas al ritmo que su corazón latía alocado intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, y también sintió que se le saldrían los ojos…

Emitió un sonido de quejido y asfixia, y se sintió morir de nuevo, pero Russel, del susto y la sorpresa,(Eso sí que fue un milagro) dejó de apachurrarlo y lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá.

Allí, 2-d no pudo moverse, solo el latido de su corazón ya lo mataba a punzadas…

Leonore-¡2-d! ¡2-D! ¡DI ALGO AHORA MISMO, JODER, O TE MATO OTRA VEZ! JILIPOLLAS.

2-d-(Aún que parezca mentira, y después de sufrir mucho, pudo musitar algo casi enentingible en un tono bajísimo…)…Russel…tien-es que…a-delgazar machooo…

Y perdió el conocimiento.

-Ya en el hospital-

Murdoc-¿Y al final? No recuerdo ni por qué salisteis al cementerio…

Russel-Leonore nos dijo que había visto algo rosa en el cementerio…salimos a ver si era mi cerdo…

Murdoc-¿Y bien?

Russel-No lo era. Se trataba de una niña, dijo que se llamaba caperucita roja, y que se había perdido. Cuando 2-d le preguntó por qué roja si vestía de rosa dijo que se había desteñido por el miedo…quería que te diera esta carta de parte de un hombre muy serio que no quería entrar al cementerio…Que raro que no usaran cartero. A lo mejor es urgente.

Murdoc agarró el sobre, pero justo cuando iba a abrirlo…

Leonore-¡Mira mirad! Ya despierta…

2-d-escuchaba las voces de algunos de sus compañeros de forma baga, lejana…no entendía lo que decían; pero también oía un pitido, muy bajo, y muy leve, que sonaba intermitentemente…le dolía el pecho, pero de alguna manera se sentía muy en paz, calentito y sobre algún tipo de lecho mullido…

abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio todo estaba borroso y oscuro, tubo que pestañear un poco antes de ver con claridad…

Leonore, Murdoc y Russel estaban a su lado, mirándolo, y Noodle estaba en la camilla, durmiendo medio abrazada a él.

A su alrededor había silencio y luz, se estaba bien.

2-d-¿D-dónde…?

Russel-En el hospital. Tuviste un…accidente.

2-d-…(Un silencio un poco largo)He soñado…algo. Muy raro…-Cerró los ojos e intentó recostar la cabeza un poco mejor, pero no quería moverse demasiado-…¿Qué hora es?

Russel-Son las…-Se miró la muñeca, pero no tenía reloj, Murdoc sacó el móvil.

Murdoc-Son las…4:30 pasadas. ¿Estás mas o menos…bien? ¿Te sientes vivo?

2-d-(Con los ojos cerrados)…No se…¿Qué día…cuanto hace que…? Hum…

Russel-Llevas toda la noche en urgencias, el médico dice que necesitas mucho reposo, a lo mejor no te puedes mover de aquí…en un tiempo…

Murdoc-Si, se te rompieron un par de huesos o mas por ahí dentro, ¿Sabes?

Leonore-2-d, ¿Sabes que es el esternón?

2-d-Hum…(No estaba para preguntitas, se sentía débil y un poco confuso)Me suena…

Leonore-Pues es, 2-d, el hueso más fuerte de todos los del cuerpo, que tenemos ni más ni menos que 206 huesos, y bien que aguantan, pues el esternón es el más fuerte de todos los jodidos huesos, y, Russel, así, a lo tonto, te lo ha partido como una barrita de muesli reciente.

El vocalista, se estrmeció ligeramente, y la miró con una expresión entre el susto y la circunstancia.

Russel, en este momento pareció sufrir aún mas que el propio 2-d.

Leonore-Además, el esternón es el mas fuerte por que soporta las costillas con toda la presión, y está justo en frente del corazón y los pulmones, protegiéndolos…así que ahora les estorbaba, y además, el movimiento que estos hacían lo hacía vibrar ligeramente, así que ha debido dolerte como una auténtica estaca entre el corazón y los pulmones…

El estremecimiento volvió, más intenso, 2-d dio un gemido de desagrado, haciéndose imágenes mentales. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, con mas fuerza, y se llevó la mano al entrecejo, como si le doliera la cabeza…

Russel-¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR! Todos sabéis que fue sin querer…

Murdoc y Leonore se lo quedaron mirando de forma acusadora…

Russel-¡OS LO JURO! ¡Por favor 2-d perdóname! Aré cualquier cosa…¡Fue un accidente! Tropecé y…¡Lo siento! Me has asustado mucho tío…¡Pídeme lo que sea, LO QUE SEA! Y te juro que lo aré, te lo juro…

2-d-aún no reaccionaba. Todabía tenía la mano sobre el entrecejo, como si le doliera la cabeza…

Russel-¿D?

2-d-…Russel…solo una cosa…

Russel-¡Lo que sea D! Tu pide que aré lo que sea…

2-d-No te culpo ni estoy disgustado, pero…-Se quitó la mano de la cara, y la posó en su brazo, en plan confidencial-Podrías…¿hacer algo? Es muy importante…

Russel-Si, si…¿Qué es?

2-d-Adelgaza. Por favor. Si no tendré pesadillas-La cara de Russel…bueno, solo diré que se apagó-También es por tu salud…

Murdoc se rió, primero a carcajadas y luego mas como al principio de clint eastwood y al final de the eel. Entonces 2-d se lo quedó mirando. No por ninguna razón en especial, solo le gustaba su risa. Grotesca, exagerada, pero muy exótica y agradable para él. Murdoc era fumador y bebedor compulsivo, su pelo era grasiento, su piel de un color verduzco tostado, sus ojos uno de cada color, su lengua era casi bífida, sus dientes estaban estropeados y su higiene brillaba por su ausencia.

Además, su comportamiento y lenguaje podían dejar mucho que desear…

Pero su aspecto, con todo eso, tenía su encanto. Es verdad que en la música, 2-d atraía a los fans con su voz angelical y su aspecto, pero Murdoc seguía llamando mucho la atención y siendo, en opinión de muchos, el favorito de la banada.

A 2-d no le hubiera importado lo que opinaran los demás acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el mexicano, ni siquiera que bajara la audiencia, pero, era tan imposible que el satánico le correspondiese…

-…Que disfrutes de la vida haciendo lo que mas desees y sin ponerte ninguna límitación…que seas feliz y la disfrutes, en todo su esplendor.

Aquellas palabras despertaron en la mente de 2-d, de golpe, mientras miraba al moreno…

Murdoc se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando. Clavó sus ojos, (Negro el derecho y rosa-rojo-fuxia el derecho, como ya sabéis) en 2-d y, sin saber por qué se quedó así unos momentos, sin decir nada.

Murdoc-…Nos has dado un buen susto…

2-d-Muds yo…lo sien-to. Hum…

2-d cerró sus ojos, y giró levemente la cabeza, dejándola caer. Murdoc por un momento cambió la expresión de su rostro…

Russel-¡NOO! ¡YOU CAN´T GO! ¡IT´S MY FAULT! But please, ¡PLEASE! I promise i… ¡IT WAS ANACCIDENT! Whay, ¡WHAY NOT ME! He was so much young…

Murdoc-Russel.

Russel-(Lanzándose sobre la camilla)¡YOU CAN´T GO! No, please…

Murdoc-Er…¡RUSSEL!

Enfermera-Disculpe señor, ¡Pero no puede hacer eso! Debe dejarle descansar o le tendré que pedir que se baya.

Russel-¿Eh?

2-d-Russ, me das dolor de cabeza…quiero dormir…

_-AUTORAS:_

Escritora1-…

Escritora2-…¡He arreglado lo del hetero-yaoi!

Escritora1-…Ya…pero HAS SALIDO OTRA VEZ COMO ¡UN PERSONAJE NORMAL!

Escritora2-Jeje, ya…¡Ups!

_**Coña final de este capitulo, no del fic, si no del capitulo**_

El ordenador está encendido, y la puerta, cerrada por dentro. Pero en la habitación, no hay nadie. Nadie debajo de la cómoda cama con sábanas negras y rojas, y cojines de death note; nadie que mire por la pequeña ventana, con un sistema de esos raritos para abrirla de dos maneras, por la que no entra demasiada luz, ya que la persiana está bajada casi del todo.

Solo los muñecos de colección de Naruto, Final Fantasy, algún peluche y alguna foto miran inmóviles, a algún punto indefinido, desde que fueron montados en alguna fábrica. Solo los personajes del poster de Bleach, son los únicos que se podrían considerar habitantes de la estancia, dado que están a tamaño real.

En una pared, un estante, repleto de artículos otaku. Acompañado de un guardarropa de tela. Al otro extremo de la pequeña habitación, la cama, con el poster de Bleach sobre ella. Entre las dos, al fondo, la dichosa ventana que casi nunca da luz. El extremo opuesto, da al pasillo. La puerta, cerrada a cal y canto, está justo al lado de la mesa con el ordenador.

En la pantalla, sin que las teclas sean tocadas por nadie, solo, se está escribiendo un texto, que supuestamente está destinado a acabar colgado en internet. Termina de escribirse el comentario de las escritoras, y algo sucede:

Algo parecido a lo que pasaba en The Ring, de la pantalla del ordenador sale un ser humano, una chica joven, con el pelo oscuro y vestida de negro.

Una vez fuera,(Ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, por lo que sabía salir sin darse la hostia madre) se sentó en su silla replegable, pero cómoda. Procuró relajarse. Visitar el mundo de los fics, los estudios Kong en este caso, siempre era divertido, pero a menudo agotador. (Especialmente cuando la escritora2 hacía de las suyas…) era de esperar. ¡Le encantaba escribir!

Escuchó que su madre la llamaba. Sus padres ya habían vuelto y la comida estaba hecha. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en el fic? Entonces notó que su compañera, la Escritora2, tardaba mucho en salir.

¿Estaría despidiéndose otra vez de 2-d de forma romántica? ¡Pero bueno! No la haría volver a entrar a buscarla, después de salir recientemente, solo para sacarla de los pelos…¿¡NO!

Hechó una hojeada al texto, después de darle a guardar…¡La Escritora2 estaba redactando aquel preciso instante! ¡PERO BUENO!

Escritora1-Escritora2, ¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente!

-No te preocupes, maja, que no voy a poner tu nombre-Pudo leer en la pantalla.

-/No, pero ya has descrito mi cuarto…bueno; ls lectoras no saben si es real, o inventado, y no creo que se crean lo del ordenador…\

La Escritora2, aprovechó sus últimos momentos para escribir un último párrafo, antes de volver, a comer en casa de su amiga, y decirle a su madre cuando pregunte, que estuvieron con el youtube…

Para los malos también puede haber buenas músicas ^^

_Ya se que no sois muy despiertos, no podéis razonar sin error. Oíd mi canción muy atentos: no habrá un momento mejor. Tenéis el instinto atrofiado, no oléis a carroña real. Os hablo de un rey condenado. ¡Si falláis será vuestro final!_

Escritora1-Oh. Genial. Ahora le da por el gobierno de hitler según disney. ¡Heil, Skar!

_Preparad vuestro olfato de hienas, ¡Pronto habrá novedades aquí! _

_Se acaba una era, la nueva os espera,_

Escritora1-Er…Escritora2, ¡Escritora2! La cena…¡LA CENA COÑO!

_-¿Y que papel es el nuestro?_

_-Oíd al maestro._

_Ya se que es odioso, mas soy generoso, ¡Yo siempre devuelvo un favor! En justicia soy todo un león. ¡Preparaos!_

Escritora1-A todos os aconsejaría la version el reinado de Kira, un video que parodia esta canción en el youtube. Me lo enseñó la friki aquí presente…si no termina, no es feliz, y ya estoy fuero y no pienso entrar a buscarla.

_-¡Ya estamos preparados! Jeje, estaremos preparados…¿Para que?_

_-Para la muerte del rey._

_-¿Está enfermo?_

_-No idiota. Le mataremos. Y a Simba también. _

_-¡Excelente idea! ¿Quién necesita rey?(A coro) ¡No rey, no rey, la lara larara!_

_-¡Idiotas! Si que habrá un rey._

_-Hey, ¿Has dicho…?_

_-He…¿Quién eres tu?_

_-Escritora2-He…Me e perdido un poco…¿Dónde está el baño?_

_Skar la mira tumbado en la roca, sin un gesto en su cara, pero moviendo la cola con impaciencia; ¿Pensará comérsela, o que no bale la pena?_

_-…Somos animales. ¿Cómo que el baño?_

Escritora1-¡GASP! Espero no tener que sacarla de ahí…

_Escritora2-Bueno…¿Dónde soléis hacerlo?_

_-Poos…al fondo, a la izquierda…fuera, entre los huesos mas pequeños…_

_Escritora2-¡Ha! Gracias…y, ¿Para lavarse las manos?_

_-Cualquier cosa, y un poco de agua de los hervideros naturales…estas cosas que parecen mini volcanes…el agua hirviendo servirá de desinfectante._

_Escritora2-¡Muchas gracias! Eso con las toallitas húmedas serán suficiente…_

_-¡He! ¿Sabes lo que hacemos con los animales que se pierden…?_

2-d-(Que no puede llegar hasta ella)¡Vi, no! ¡SAL DE HAÍ!

_-Psé soy escritora, no podréis conmigo…por mi no os cortéis; seguid a lo vuestro…_

_Skar-Buena idea. ¿Por donde iva…?_

Escritora2-(En bajo, a la Escritora1)¿Y si me chivo para cambiar la historia?

Escrtora1-¡No estropees la película! Simba nunca conocería a Timón y Pumba…

Escritora2-A ellos no les pasará nada, ¿Dos amistades, o la vida de un padre, la infancia de un inocente, y la perdición de un reino durante años hasta el regreso de su legítimo rey? Yo creo que…

Escritora1-¡Silencio! Buelve ya, que llegamos tarde a comer.

Escritora2-Vale, vale. Solo déjame terminar…

Escritora1-¡Pero si ya has expresado tu amor a Hitler! Y mira que no me lo esperaba de ti…no me hace ninguna gracia…

Escritora2-¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONAR ESO! ¡SI POR MI FUERA REVIVIRÍA A ESE HIJO DE PUTA PARA VOLVER A MATARLO METIÉNDOLE BOLAS DE PINCHOS METÁLICAS JIGANTES POR EL CULO!

Escritora1-¡Que alivio! Pero…¿Y la música?

Escritora2-Y dale con criticar a Disney. ¡Pero si hizo varios cortos en contra de los dictadores! ¿Cómo acaba el malo de Skar? Se cae por un terraplén, se lo comen las hienas y sus restos arden. ¿Cuál es la moraleja…?

Escritora1-¡COMO SIGAS PUBLICANDO TUS OPINIONES POLÍTICAS EN NUESTRO FIC Y BAJES LA AUDIENCIA TE _**CENSORED**_!

ESCRITORA2-Bale lo siento. Ya me voy…dejémosles a lo suyo.

_-Yo seré el rey. ¡Apolladme! ¡Y jamas volveréis a pasar hambre!_

_-¡Si, larga vida al rey!_

_-(Coro)¡Larga vida al rey, larga vida al rey!_

_Que bueno es sentirse malvados: un rey que provoca temor._

_Cuidad un pequeño detalle: sed fieles o será __**peor**__._

_Tenéis un futuro dorado; si no olvidáis quien manda aquí._

_Mas quiero que quede bien claro:_

_¡No daréis un bocado sin mi!_

_¡Preparad vuestro golpe de estado! ¡Preparad vuestra risa voraz!_

_-La la la._

_Sed meticulosos,y muy cautelosos, seréis mi venganza, mi gran esperanza._

_Un rey absoluto, amado y astuto, ¡Temido, glorioso y audaz!_

_Ese trono es mi gran ambición._

_¡Preparaos!_

_-¡Ese trono es su gran ambición!_

_Preparaos._

Escritora1-Bien. ¡¿YA PODEMOS COMER DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!


	4. Chapter 4

**La pesabrina de Murdoc**

_**¿HALLOWEEN?**_

Jaime y Damon entraron en la sala con una sonrisa cada uno, (Bueno, Damon llevaba un clavel, y Jaime la cámara)

2-d llevaba un rato despierto, tumbado en la camilla sin poder moverse y la visita le alegro la cara.

Damon-¡2-d! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele aun?

2-d-¡Que sorpresa! No, si no me esfuerzo estoy bien…pero es molesto estar todo el rato en la misma postura.

Jaime-¡Nos lo ha contado Murdoc! Joder Russel (Codeándole en el costado) ¡Joder! Que punteria…¡JAJAJA!

Russel-Vale ya, ¿No?

Jaime-¿Ya? ¡Si eres tú el que casi le saca las tripas por la boca! ¡JAJAJA!(Murdoc también se rió con él, se apoyaron uno en el otro)

Damon-Pero que cínicos sois. 2-d esta intentado recuperarse y Russel se siente mal y culpable, ¡Y os partís la caja!

Después de decir aquello le enseño a 2-d la flor, delgada y de un color blanco puro.-Ya se que parecerá cursi, pero pense que todo esto tendría un aire muy frío…-dijo, a 2-d se le ilumino aun mas la cara-Sigue siendo un buen detalle Damon, gracias.-Damon le sonrío y busco con la mirada algún lugar donde dejar la flor, al final acabo por coger la botella de agua de 2-d de la mesilla, y ponerla en ella.

2-d-Oh…esa era mi medicina…

Damon-¿Qué? Ah, yo…lo siento…

2-d-No, era broma. Solo tomo unas vitaminas para los huesos, se regeneran solos. Eso era solo mi agua…y tengo sed. De todas formas, la flor tampoco puede estar muy sucia.

Damon-Oh, de verdad, lo siento.

2-d-No, que no pasa nada. Además, ¡Así queda muy bien!

Damon sonrío. 2-d y el eran uno el alter-ego del otro, y coincidían mucho en opiniones, al igual que la personalidad de Jaime tiraba bastante mas para la de Murdoc. Los dos a menudo discutían sobre como fastidiar un poco a alguien…

Ahora mismo, Jaime grababa con la cámara en silencio, con una sonrisa maligna.-esto tiene una cita con youtube…-dijo, respaldado por una risita de Murdoc.

Murdoc-Jaja, no, yo creo que bien podía ser una parte de nuestro próximo clip. Podría ser una manera de publicar al tarado gay, ¿Ganaríamos en entrevistas? ¡JAJAJA!

La sonrisa de 2-d se había apagado-No les hagas caso-Le dijo Damon.-estan un poco alterados, que hace tiempo que no nos vemos…eso es todo.

Jaime-¡Por cierto! Vinimos aquí por otra cosita mas…2-d. ¡Esta noche es Halloween! Y la pasaras en un tenebroso hospital…

Damon-(Por detrás, dando hambiente con los brazos en alto)Uhuhuuuu…

2-d-¡Si! Y me alegro que lo mencionéis, normalmente celebráis en los Kong la fiesta…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, dando a entender que no le compadecían tanto como para quedarse a hacerle compañía en una de las noches en que mas se divertían(pensad que la celebraban a lo grande, en el cementerio lleno de zombies y bichos raros)2-d entendió que se quedaría solo, procuro tomárselo a bien, era el primer halloween de la pesabrina en los Kong, y lamentaría no estar con ella, ¡Pero al menos habían venido a verle!

2-d-Ah…comprendo. No os preocupéis, no me importa, ¡Pasaroslo bien! Yo no tendré miedo…

Jaime-Si no es por eso: cuanto peor lo pases, mejor.

Damon-¡Jaime!

Jaime-¡¿Qué? Es verdad. Para eso traje la cámara. Llegara tarde para la noche del Halloween, pero tendremos nuestro especial, ¡Un vídeo sobre algo que le paso de verdad! Imagínatelo: solo, en los pasillos fríos y oscuros de este solitario hospital…con salas y salas misteriosas y ruidos extraños…aquí ha muerto mucha gente…¡Y habrá fantasmas! Asi que…ya sabes: si puedes, te das unos paseitos nocturnos por este desolado paraje…¡Con la cámara!

Damon-¡Jaime! 2-d necesita descansar, y uno de los huesos que mas presión soporta en su cuerpo aun esta soldándose. No es momento apropiado para andar por los pasillos de noche como si tal cosa…¡Y menos con la cámara a cuestas! Ni que estuviéramos filmando la tercera de REC…

Jaime-Ya, ya, pero ya casi esta recuperado, ¡Y molaría!

Damon-Si se asusta y da un respingo, o por lo que sea se tropieza, ¡Podría hacerse daño! Especialmente en su estado...

Jaime-Bueno por lo menos lo de la cámara esta zanjado por que he comprado…¡Esta maravilla!

Saco del bolsillo un objeto pequeño, y negro, que engancho sin permiso ni nada, como si tal cosa en la parte de delante de la blusa de 2-d.

2-d-¿Qué es…?

Jaime-¡Una microcámara! Todo lo que veas lo gravara. Es como las que usan algunos periodistas de incógnito para meterse en fiestas de famosos o destapar ciertos delitos…¡Pero sin cable! La batería dura lo suyo, aun que me ha costado un ojo de la cara…sin pasarse.

Murdoc-(Con cara de malpensado)¡Joder macho! Ese bichito un día me lo tienes que prestar…

Los dos soltaron unas carcajadas.

Entonces entra la pesabrina por la puerta(no va a ser por la gatera) ve la situación, especialmente como su tío parece llevarse muy bien con un hombre al que no conoce…

Leonore-(Que buena actriz) Papa, ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería? Quiero un bollo Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfavorcito ¿Siiiiiiiii?-dice esto mientras camina hasta el, y se planta delante suyo, agarrándole la chaqueta y dando pequeños saltitos.

Murdoc y Jaime pusieron mas o menos la misma cara de sorpresa (Y quizá una mueca de ligero asco)

Jaime-¡PERO MURDOC!-Se agacha hasta la altura de la niña, con la cámara- ¿Has sentado cabeza? ¡Sin decírmelo! Y esta ya es mayorcita…¿Cuántos años tienes, guapa?

Leonore-(Siguiéndole el royo) tengo diez años, y me llamo Remi. ¿Tú eres un tío mío? Lo pareces…

Jaime-¿Deveria parecerme un insulto?-Apuntó con la cámara a la cara de Murdoc, que se había rendido, y aguardaba silencio con una sonrisita, esperado que terminara la broma para aclarar el asunto con Jaime-Yo me llamo Jaime ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿De verdad este es tu papa?

Leonore-De verdad de la buena, desde que mama y el se separaron vivo con ella, pero después de su muerte me han enviado aquí con él. Papa me dejó con un hombre muy extraño que le dio unos billetes pero he conseguido volver. ¡No sé que es el tráfico de personas, pero le sigo queriendo!

Después se abrazo a su pierna con un gesto de lo más infantil y con una sonrisa de niña pequeña con barbee nueva que te cagas. Jaime no pudo evitar empezar a reírse, y se giró a mirar a Murdoc, mientras que en la cámara se apagaba una lucecita roja que llevaba un rato parpadeando. Damon estaba detrás de él, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con una sonrisa de no puede ser, Murdoc es capaz de todo, (especialmente de no hacerse cargo de un bombo de una noche) pero esto es…

Damon-¡QUE FUERTE! No será verdad…(Señalando a la niña)

Murdoc-Os esta tomando el pelo. ¡Es un autentico diablo! Os presento a mi sobrina…Remi, aunque en realidad sea Leonore.

La niña los miraba con parsimonia-Un placer-dijo.

Damon-Eso esta mejor.

Jaime-¡JA JA JA! Pos ni que fuera tu padre, te pareces mucho a él, creo que también en mala leche, Remi.

Damon-¿Esto va a ser como en los dibujos animados? ¿Se quedara un tiempo con vosotros, como les paso a Popeye, el pato Donald y a Calico electrónico con Ardorin?

Murdoc se quedo un momento en silencio, con su típica sonrisa un poco mas apagada.

Murdoc-…No. Se quedara con nosotros…hasta que se…independice.-Luego añadió para suavizar la respuesta, que había sonado mas seria de lo normal-¡Me toca cuidar de la enana! Menudo fichaje de mala influencia le ha tocado, ¿Verdad?

Los tres se echaron unas ligeras risas, y no volvieron a sacar el tema.

Jaime-Por cierto Damon… ¿Le cambiaste la batería? ¡Se le ha vuelto a acabar! -Saca la cinta y se la guarda en el bolsillo…

…

Murdoc se metió en el jeep, sin ponerse el cinturón, (Faltaría mas) pero al sentarse oyó una especie de débil crujido, proveniente de debajo de su culo. Era la carta que le había dado Russel, que aun no había abierto y que llevaba lo suyo guardada en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón.

La agarro y la abrió en silencio, tirando el papel arrugado al suelo sin ningún cuidado, y…

Murdoc-¡¿CÓMO?

Remi y Russel, que iban atrás, se sobresaltaron.-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Russel.

Murdoc-¡Aquí dice que tienes que ir al colegio!…Y que ya estas tardando…

Leonore-(Arrebatandole la carta) ¡No puede ser!

Murdoc-Ademas dice, que tiene que ser un colegio especial, o no se que rollo…no se yo, ¡Pero me suena a caro!

La niña leyó la carta pausadamente, por la expresión de su rostro no pareció que le gustara el contenido.

Murdoc-Que conste, que ya soy consciente de que eres muy…"espabilada" para tu edad…¡pero no pienso gastarme un duro en chuminadas tipo uniforme!

Leonore-…No habrá problema…es simple: yo no quiero ir y tu no quieres que valla. Asi que esta zanjado. ris ras-y rompió la carta en dos.

Murdoc soltó una risotada, dando por zanjado el tema.

Russel-¡Pero eso no puede ser! Todos los niños tienen que ir a la escuela.

Leonore-¡Pero yo no lo necesito! Tengo tanto dinero, que soy asquerosamente rica: podría contratar a alguien para que derribara los estudios Kong, junto con todo el cementerio, que se deshiciera de todos los zombies, y que volviera a construir la mansión, ¡Y me quedaría para que mis hijos vivieran a base de rascarse el ombligo! ¿Para que necesito trabajar ni estudiar?

Russel-¡Pero no se trata del dinero ni del trabajo! No querrás convertirte en una inculta. ¡Si estas de alguna forma por encima de la media es razón de mas! Hay que seguir estimulando ese cerebro o tus neuronas perderán parte de su capacidad, ¡Y seria una lastima tratándose de una superdotada!

Leonore-Russel, no soy superdotada. Solo tengo mejor nivel…velocidad, comprension…¡Bah! Yo que se. ¡Murdoc!

Russel-Murdoc tu estas a su cuidado ¡Di algo!

Murdoc-¡Raa!Russel…(¿Cómo decirlo?) ¡Yo ni me saque la secundaria! Como ya he dicho antes, soy una mala influencia. Si sus padres querían que la niña estudiase en Howarts versión cara a verse cogido a otro. Yo soy el tutor: que no estudie. Así le enseño a ahorrar.

Leonore-¡SI! Jajaja.

Russel-Pero esto es mas serio Murdoc: estas cuidando de una menor. ¿¡Acaso quieres que te quiten la custodia!

Murdoc-¿Qué? ¡NO!

Lonore-¿No será mi fortuna, de la que también estas a cargo lo que no quieres perder?

Murdoc-Eh…¿Qué dices? Ese dinero no es mio…

Leonore-Ya…pero si lo es la moto nueva todo chula que te compraste la semana pasada con él para hacerte un…"homenaje"

Murdoc-Glups…sera…tuya, cuando te saques el carnet…te puedo ir enseñando ya…

Leonore-¡Eso mola! Pero es mía. Mira: tu no me llevas al colegio, y yo te cubro de la ley. No se como lo aremos, ¡Pero el dinero mueva montañas!

Russel-¡El dinero no trae la felicidad!

Leonore-No, pero ayuda.

Russel-¡Ya esta bien! ¡Acaso el dinero va a darte amigos de verdad, de los de tu edad, de esos que no se ofenden y confían en ti? ¿Te va el dinero a dar tu primer beso o la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho? ¿Va el dinero a devolverte a tus padres, Leonore? Apuesto a que tus padres no se lo ganaron a base de "rascarse el ombligo" ¡Apuesto a que tus padres se avergonzarían de ti si hicieras eso!

Murdoc-/Eso ha sido un golpe bajo\

Russel-¿Donde crees que esta Noodle ahora? ¡Estudiando en el colegio! ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes sobre todos los demás niños de esta ciudad? ¡O de los que se mueren por estudiar en África pero no pueden o hacen kilómetros a pie con la silla a cuestas para…

Leonore-¡Ya esta bien YA ESTA BIEN! ¡Iré a la escuela! ¿Contento?

Murdoc Suspiro de forma molesta, contra ese discurso no podía competir. Russel era capaz de denunciarle o pagarle los dichosos estudios a la niña el solo.

Russel-Y ademas…eso no era todo…aquí se menciona no se que de un trabajo.

Murdoc-…Aja…si, bueno…Leonore.

Leonore-¿Si?

Murdoc-Al parecer, la fabrica, o el chiringuito, o la tienda de tu padre…

Leonore-Es una multinacional, con contactos.

Murdoc-Eh, si, lo que sea…sus trabajadores se han quedado sin jefe, pero aquello sigue funcionando. Y se acumula el trabajo…¿Qué vas a hacer? Habría que enviar a un representante, un encargado de confianza, alguien que no abuse de algo que te pertenece, pero ¿Quien? Tu no puedes que eres menor…

Leonore-¡Hay que lío! Esto de ser rica…

Russel-De la noche a la mañana.

Murdoc-Bueno, ya nos ocuparemos luego…¡El dinero no volara! Lo principal es el colegio…tu mientras ve haciéndome una lista de todas las personas y entendidos amigos de tu padre…

Murdoc arranco el coche, y ya no volvieron a acordarse del tema.

…

Ya esta. Ya llevaba un rato aguantándose la sed en la cama, sin poder dar vueltas para encontrar una postura mejor. Había llamado a alguien en voz baja, para no despertar a su compañero de habitación, (un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que dormía pesadamente) pero quien quiera que debía estar de guardia, no le oyó.

Al moverse, con cuidado y un poco de miedo de hacerse daño, no sintió nada. Aquello le agrado. Su botella de agua se había quedado ya vacía incluso para la planta, que esperaba no empezara a marchitarse antes del día siguiente.

Dejo la flor en el escritorio, cogió la botella y se fue.

Salió de la habitación con calma, a paso lento, y procurando no girarse mucho miro un lado y otro del pasillo.

Estaba todo vacío, desolado, y el suelo, (iba descalzo) lo sentía muy frío. Pero llevaba ya barios días con sus noches tumbado en la camilla, y ahora caminaba por primera vez en ese tiempo, así que no le puso pegas, torció a la derecha, y siguió caminando.

Las puertas, la mayoría cerradas tenían para el sombras y formas extrañas, -Será por el sueño que tengo-penso.-además, ¡Es la noche de Halloween!-acababa de recordarlo-la sugestión, incluso de forma inconsciente hace mucho…un brillo capto su atención: ¡Un billete de cinco dólares! Estaba medio pillado bajo la puerta, 2-d se agacho procurando mantener la espalda recta, con miedo de hacerse daño. En un momento dado, creyó sentir una ligera punzada de molestia en el pecho pero se paso enseguida.-lo dicho-se dijo otra vez, en sus pensamientos-la sugestión.

En estas cosas un tanto incoherentes pensaba, cuando llego a una puerta que llevaba al pasillo que conectaba todas las secciones de aquella planta. Procuro quedarse con la suya, y siguió adelante.

Paso frente a un par de ascensores, y cuando pasaba de una puerta entreabierta…se paro en seco.

¿Qué había captado su atención? No lo sabia muy bien. Aquello parecía una pequeña sala de espera, tenia unas pocas sillas, una fuente de agua un tanto baja, (aveces incomoda, pero por allí pasaba gente de todas las estaturas) y unas maquinas expendedoras. Junto a una de ellas, había una mujer.

2-d no dijo nada; aun que era Halloween, y podría haberla asustado ver a un chico desdentado, sin ojos y vestido de paciente deambulando por los pasillos, la mujer ni se inmuto. 2-d se limito a caminar hasta la fuente y llenar su botella. Después, penso en marcharse, pero se dio cuenta de que, para la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba en la camilla, y que no había podido dormir, no estaría de mas quedarse de pie un rato mas.

En silencio, camino hasta la maquina expendedora, emita una luz que se le antojo amarillenta y extraña, ojeo con extrañeza los productos…y se le antojo apetitosa una fanta, una fanta naranja. Tenia el billete que se había encontrado casualmente unos momentos antes…

Entonces, miro a la mujer.

Le dio la sensación de que, desde que había pasado por delante de la puerta, no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Se la quedo mirando un momento, sin caer en la cuenta de que podia resultar molesto o maleducado, aquella mujer era mas o menos tan alta como el, pero, como si tuviera un poco de frío, o como si estuviera un poco asustada, parecía ligeramente encogida sobre si misma.

Tenia el pelo azul, largo, y liso. Muy liso, algunos mechones, tan largos como los demás, cruzaban por delante de sus ojos. Sus ojos…sus ojos, ya fuera por el contraste entre la luz de la maquina y la oscuridad de la noche, parecian de un color indefinido, quizá un poco turbios…

Aun así, 2-d seguía con la sensación de que tenia la mirada clavada en él. ¿Seria ciega? No le extrañaría…

Por no ser grosero, le pregunto: perdona…¿No te abre asustado?

Ella guardo silencio, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión…

2-d-¿Perdon?

Silencio. 2-d opto por no decir mas, se giro de nuevo hacia la maquina y…

Ella- No.

2-d-¿Hum?

Ella-…No…me has asustado.

El se quedo mirándola, sus pupilas se movieron de golpe, clavándose en las suyas, aun así tenían pinta de no mirar a ninguna parte, de estar vacías, sin expresión…como si atraves de 2-d, mirasen al infinito…siempre al infinito…

2-d-Oh…bien, muy bien.

2-d buscó el numero de la fanta…

Ella seguía mirando.

Por alguna razón, no siguió a lo suyo. Aquella mujer le infundia algo mas que curiosidad.

Esta vez, la miro por el rabillo del ojo, y no pudo evitar fijarse en su aspecto:

Llevaba un vestido azul muy sucio, encima, una bata de doctora blanca, ajada y sucia, y encima, un abrigo marrón que le quedaba grande… recogía las manos en una especie de gesto tímido. 2-d sabia que la bata y el vestido estaban manchados, pero no sabia de que. Simplemente confundió las manchas de sangre de sus pliegues con las sombras de la noche. Se fijo en que estaba descalza.

2-d-/Seguro que tiene frío…\-pensó.

Tampoco se fijo en las marcas de lagrimas de su cara.

2-d-…No…¿No tienes frío?

No hubo respuesta.

2-d-Yo, estoy helado…

Ella-…hace tanto que estoy así…no lo siento.

2-d procuro evitar el contacto con sus ojos, pero ella seguía mirándolo. O, al menos, eso parecía, por que el aun no estaba seguro de ese detalle.

2-d-…No…pareces una paciente. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Ella volvió a tardar lo suyo en responder.

2-d-No hace falta que lo digas…si no quieres…

Ella-Por mi hijo.

2-d se sobresalto, había respondido de forma directa.

Ella-…He venido…con mi hijo.

2-d-…Am…valla…espero que este bien.

Procuro concentrarse de nuevo en la maquina, tecleo las letras indicadas y metió el billete. La maquina empezó a hacer ruido.

Ella-Un accidente. Se pondrá bien…es…mas fuerte…de lo que parece.

2-d-Me alegro. ¡Tiene que ponerse bien! No querrá asustar a su madre…

Ella-…El no me conoce.

Plonk. La botellita de fanta naranja callo. 2-d se la quedo mirando un momento.

2-d-…Eso…¿Cómo es…posible?

Ella guardo silencio un rato.

Ella-…Lo di en adopción. Quiero saber que esta bien.

2-d se quedo en silencio unos momentos, no habría sabido cuanto tiempo. Los dos se miraban a los ojos…al fin, 2-d rompió el contacto. Se agacho a por la botellita, bastante fría, y, durante un segundo, le pareció ver algo extraño en el cristal de la maquina expendedora…levantó la cabeza, por el respingo se había hecho un poco de daño en el pecho, se le paso enseguida; y como en el cristal no había nada, siguió a lo que iba. Por no inmiscuirse, solo dijo:

2-d-Buenas noches…y que se recupere pronto.

Ella no dijo nada; antes de irse, 2-d se paro en seco: acababa de pensar que quizás esa pregunta no resultaba demasiado grosera.

2-d-¿Por qué lo aband…diste en adopción?

Ella-…No podía cuidar de él. En el orfanato encontrarían a alguien que lo hiciera con cariño.

2-d miro por encima del hombro, aun sintiendo de nuevo la molestia del esternón débil aun. Solo entonces, pudo ver que, esta vez, el rostro de aquella mujer presentaba una emoción: esbozaba una sonrisa débil y triste. 2-d penso, que, como todas las madres, ella solo había reconocido lo que era mejor para el niño. Si no tenia dinero para vestirse ni calzarse limpiamente, ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un crío, y a pagarle los estudios…o por ejemplo, la factura sanitaria que tendría que pagar ahora quienquiera que lo cuidase, y aun así, había venido a velar por el en el hospital.

No como los suyos…2-d no se lo había contado nunca al resto de gorillaz, pero sus padres, sus verdaderos padres lo habían abandonado al nacer en un sucio contenedor, con la basura. El había sido adoptado por los Pot a los cuatro años, y solo se entero de su adopción cuando ellos murieron en el accidente, poco después de cumplir los doce años, mediante el papeleo. Después, su tío se había encargado de él; de forma un tanto abusiva.

Siempre había pensado que sus verdaderos padres no lo eran, que después de rechazarlo de una forma tan cruel no merecían la fertilidad de tener hijos. Aquella mujer, sin embargo, si se lo merecía, pero el dinero se lo había arrebatado…

Sería una buena letra para una canción. "Y aun así, a su lado siguió" penso 2-d mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta, absorto en sus pensamientos.-Me alegro.-fue lo único que dijo.-Buenas noches.

No sabia que hablaba solo. En cuanto salió por la puerta, el fantasma de la chica se desvaneció en el aire.

Feliz Halloween.

**-Prologo:**

2-d se bebió toda la botellita de fanta aquella misma noche, y aun así, ya no le costo demasiado conciliar el sueño. Cerro los ojos contento por que sabia que pronto se habría recuperado por completo. La dejo en la mesilla antes de dormirse…

…y al día siguiente ya no estaba allí.

2-d sentía una ligera molestia en el pecho al esforzarse, ¡Pero si aquella misma noche había estado caminando a sus anchas por los pasillos! Volvía a tener sed…y cuando fue a coger la botella estaba casi vacía, con la flor en ella.

…¿Había sido…un sueño?

2-d-Que raro…

Noodle-(Acababa de entrar)¿Decias algo, 2-d-Kun?

2-d-N-nada…tuve un sueño raro, eso es todo…

Noodle-Bueno; era Halloween. ¿Te has aburrido mucho? Nosotros estuvimos cazando zombies. ¡Remi se lo paso tan bien que aun debe seguir en la cama! Russel y yo madrugamos para venir a verte…

2-d-¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que os divirtierais…oye, ¿Podrías llenarme la botella de agua? Empieza a quedarse corta hasta para la flor…

Noodle cogió la botella.

Noodle-Om…creo que hay una fuente no muy lejos de aquí…¡¿Por qué no vienes? Debes estar aburrido de estar tanto tiempo así…

2-d-¿Y eso? Yo no puedo moverme…

Noodle-El doctor le estaba diciendo a Russel que ya tendrías que empezar a hacer pequeños esfuerzos: si no le das presión al hueso no se soldara bien. Pero con cuidado, ¿Eh? Demasiado podría romperlo otra vez…

2-d-¿De verdad…?

Miro al suelo, con cierta duda. Probó a moverse un poco, y sintió al incorporarse la molestia otra vez.

2-d-Uf…

Enfermera-(Que pasaba por allí)¿Ya intentas moverte? Muy bien, eso te ira bien…

2-d-Pero siento una extraña molestia…¿No será malo?

Enfermera-Es normal, después de tanto tiempo, tienes que esforzarte para que se te cure. Si notas que se agrava no te esfuerces: pide una silla de ruedas y recuéstate mientras te traen aquí.

2-d tardo un poco en reaccionar. Poco a poco, procurando no esforzarse demasiado, se levanto, y siguió a Noodle por el pasillo.

El pecho solo le daba punzadas al esforzarse, pero caminando no le molesto demasiado. El caminar le sentó de maravilla, y penso que, definitivamente, tenia que haber dormido toda la noche de un tirón para sentirse tan bien…

Noodle entro entonces en una sala, y empezó a llenar la botella…

2-d se quedó petrificado, mirando la maquina expendedora.

Estaba tal cual, como en su sueño.

2-d-N-Noodle.

Noodle-¿Qué pasa 2-d-Kun?

2-d-…E-esta sala…¿Cómo he podido soñar con ella esta noche, si nunca he estado aquí?

Noodle se quedo parada en el sitio, y luego miro en rededor.

Noodle-Bueno…¿Puede ser un dejavu? O como se diga…

2-d-Bueno…era tan real…

Noodle-Eso es fácil de averiguar: tienes que adivinar algo.

2-d penso largo rato.

2-d-¡No se me ocurre nada! Solo creo que anoche estuve paseando por aquí…

Noodle-Bueno…¿Cómo sabes que no fue de verdad?

2-d se lo penso.

2-d-…Pues…ayer, en el sueño, compre una botella de fanta de esa maquina, pero esta mañana no estaba en la mesilla…

Noodle-…¿Te la bebiste toda?

2-d-Er…si, tenia sed, y llevo un tiempo a base de agua.

Noodle-Entonces, mientras dormías, pudo tirarla una enfermera pensando que se la había dejado un visitante descuidado. Si estaba vacía, es lo normal.

2-d se la quedó mirando.-Es verdad…-dijo-No se me había ocurrido. Pero, ¿Y la botella de agua?

Noodle-¿Cuál? ¿Esta?

2-d-No, espera…es posible que bebiera de ella anoche, junto con la de fanta, es tan pequeña…o podría haberla bebido otra persona…

Noodle-¿Nada mas? Me tienes en ascuas. ¿Al final era un sueño, o una realidad?

2-d-Bueno, ayer estuve de pie y caminando, y el hueso solo me dolió un poco al agacharme y levantarme…Hoy creo que me duele mas.

Noodle-…Si…hiciste esfuerzos de presión como agacharte y levantarte, a lo mejor por eso hoy te duele mas. No lo has usado en un tiempo, y aun se esta soldando. ¡No tenias que moverte sin permiso del medico!

2-d-…Tienes razón…pero esa extraña mujer…

Noodle-¿Qué mujer?

2-d-Le contó lo sucedido con la mujer de la noche anterior, un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de la niña.

Noodle-¡Eso es muy raro! Además, que yo sepa el horario de visitas, a esas horas no esta abierto a visitantes, menos de aspecto pobre y menos que no se consideren familiares.

2-d-Tienes razón.

Noodle-Seguro que lo has soñado. Volvamos ya, no sea que se te sobre esfuerce el hueso.

Salieron justo al mismo tiempo que entraba un chico con una larga bufanda roja, que fue a beber agua de la fuente, pero le pareció mejor algo rico de la maquina expendedora:

Había tres maquinas, una mas pequeña, con café y chocolate entre otras cosas, una con refrescos y otra con chocolatinas y bocadillos.

Se fue a la que estaba mas pegada a la pared, eligió una botellita de cocacola, y después de recibirla, cuando fue a coger el cambio…se encontró con que era mas de lo esperado…

…como de cinco dólares.


	5. Chapter 5

Ante todo, gracias a todos los que lean este fic; especialmente a Noodle5522, por comentar. Sabemos que estamos siendo insoportablemente lentas, pero la inspiración nos rehuye y los estudios nos reclaman con crueldad…

**La pesabrina de Murdoc**

_**Flash back**_

_Escritora3-El siguiente capítulo contiene palabras malsonantes y escenas…coño que si no debes, no lo leas, no es un capítulo imprescindible, es solo una adaptación a nuestra forma de escribir de algo que ocurrió en los Estudios Kong, por lo que sé que muchos sienten cierta curiosidad…_

_¡Pero no leáis, niños! (o gente con poca mentalidad)_

_Escritora2-bueno, pues así es como nosotras, las escritoras 1, 2 y 3 nos imaginamos que ocurrió…_

_Escritora1-(lanzándole a Escritora2 una chuleta para distraerla) ¡Leed y disfrutad!_

Paula paseaba aburrida por los Estudios Kong. No le apetecía aún deshacer su maleta. Lucía una camiseta negra muy escotada y su mini falda nueva, muy provocativa.

Pasó por la sala de estar, y se encontró a su novio, 2-d, jugando al Tekken. No dejaba de sorprenderse de que, además de haber sobrevivido a un coma de película, y haber perdido los ojos, ¡Aún seguía viéndolo todo como si tal cosa! Y, como siempre, no le quitaba a la pantalla la vista de encima…para rematar, nada mas despertar había entrado en una banda de música, con todo preparado: las instalaciones, los instrumentos, las habitaciones insonorizadas y preparadas para la grabación…y lo mejor de todo: ella también formaba parte de la banda. - De echo,- pensó- Soy la guitarrista. ¡Soy imprescindible!- dentro de nada empezarían a grabar, y estaba deseando aparecer en alguna revista. ¿Quién no quisiera ser la tía buena de una banda de música?…

Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y miró a la pantalla. 2-d era un auténtico genio de los videojuegos…el chico le dio a pause, y clavó sus ojos, vacíos y oscuros en los de ella. Paula no acababa de acostumbrarse, ni a sus cuencas vacías, que le daban grima aún que transmitieran cariño ni a sus nuevos besos, mas apasionados tras el coma, pero horrendos ara su gusto, por la extraña sensación del hueco que habían dejado los paletos, ni a él. A su presencia. Por que 2-d, si bien ya era un desgraciado antes de unirse a Gorillaz…aún seguía siendo el Stuart Pot ingenuo y estúpido de siempre. ¿De verdad no había pensado en que, quizás, en el medio año que había estado en coma, ella no se había ido con otros?

-Desde luego, su cara parece aún más estúpida que antes- pensó, pero, claro. Sonrió como lo había hecho siempre, y recibió el beso que él le dio: lento, profundo y con mucho, mucho cariño. Empezó en la comisura de la boca, disfrutó los labios de la chica y luego la besó abiertamente, acariciando su pelo, con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar la sensación.

-…Dios…- Dijo, en un susurro, junto a su oído, aún sin dejar de abrazarla ni abrir los ojos- Te necesitaba…te he echado de menos.- Dijo.

Paula- ¿Cómo has podido echarme de menos si te has pasado todo este tiempo durmiendo?

2-d- Lo hice…lo hice. Te juro que lo hice, fue…horrible.

2-d suspiró. De verdad había sufrido la sensación de perder casi un año entero de vida, de su juventud, en la cama de un hospital, a base de sueros. Pudriéndose. Ahora disfrutaba la vida: cada sabor, bocanada de aire, cada caricia, detalle y sensación…eran para él una nueva oportunidad. Una oportunidad que Murdoc le había dado, in-intencionadamente, quizá, pero le había devuelto a la vida, ¡Y ahora iba a ser cantante de una banda de verdad! Siempre le había gustado la música.

Desde el momento en que había despertado, había estado impaciente por volver a abrazar a Paula, y no había notado aún el rechazo que le producían sus besos y abrazos.

Volvió a besarla, y luego ella se soltó de sus brazos con una sonrisa, y él la observó alejarse de espaldas a él. Con una sonrisa de felicidad siguió jugando al Tekken.

¿Cuánto tiempo mas aguantaré en la cama diciéndole que me duele la cabeza o que me siento mal por la regla?-Pensaba Paula de camino a la cocina, curioseándolo todo, cuando se topó, de frente y de golpe, con Murdoc, que doblaba la esquina.

¡Aquello parecía la casa de las miradas extrañas! Russel, con los ojos en blanco. Su novio, con las cuencas vacías y la vista impecable, y aquel tío, ¡con un ojo de cada color! Aún así, Murdoc la miraba de forma penetrante…Paula había captado en aquel hombre una intensa afición hacia el sexo desde el mismísimo instante en que lo vio. (lo cual, vista la estupidez y poco interés que sentía por su novio, se le antojaba interesante)

Los ojos de Murdoc la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, y se pararon de forma intensiva en su minifalda nueva; o, al menos, en lo que la prenda ocultaba. Murdoc soltó un silbido, y miró a Paula a los ojos con una sonrisa de satánico.

Murdoc- Que guapa vas…caperucita.

Paula-( Con una sonrisa interesada y voz sensual) Que bien que te guste…Murdoc.

Murdoc- Jejeje…cuidado con el lobo…- imitó un gruñido.

Paula- Me gustan los lobos…

Murdoc- ya ya…(siguió caminando en dirección contraria) bonitas piernas.

Paula se quedó un momento mirando a Murdoc marcharse, con sus pantalones vaqueros bien estrechos…¿A dónde iba? Ella solo paseaba sin rumbo, y el camino del satánico le producía cierta…curiosidad.

Lo siguió por los pasillos, en un momento dado, Murdoc miró hacia atrás, sonrió de forma maliciosa, y continuó el camino hacia los baños…

Sin ningún pudor, se bajó la bragueta y meó tranquilamente en el cochino inodoro. Paula se había quedado en la puerta, miró la sucia estancia, y sospechó un poco de la indirecta del satánico, trayéndola allí en su primera "visita guiada" por los Estudios Kong.

Murdoc terminó, pero no se subió la bragueta.

Murdoc- ¿No le preocupará a 2-d que su novia me mire así?

Paula- (Aún no acababa de acostumbrarse al nuevo mote del chico) Me sorprende que quieras hablar de Stu…a mi me apetecía jugar a otras cosas…

Murdoc caminó hasta ella- Cosas como…¿Qué?- aún no se había subido la bragueta. Paula miró allí y escogió sus palabras.

Paula- No sé, enséñame algo más…¿Tu cuarto, por ejemplo? Necesito inspiración para…la música.

Murdoc- Jejeje…no vallas tan deprisa…caperucita…

Murdoc le acarició la cadera, levantando su camiseta. Paula agradeció la sensación, y le acarició a Murdoc el mentón, pasando luego la mano por su nuca…Murdoc acercó su cara a la de ella, acariciándola de una manera mas pervertida, ella le besó en los labios, pero luego le lamió la mandíbula, y el respondió en su cuello…

A todo esto, 2-d ganó la partida del Tekken contra la máquina, y pensó en pedirle a alguien que jugara con él, pero allí no estaban ni Murdoc, ni Paula, ni Russel…

Paula empujó a Murdoc hasta los lavabos, allí siguieron tocándose y lamiéndose, de forma desenfrenada. Murdoc la levantó y la sentó en uno de ellos y maniobró con su ropa interior mientras la mordía en la base del cuello.

Paula le rasguñaba los hombros y la nuca, lamiéndole y jadeando en su oído, mientras le susurraba palabras…

Paula- ¿Crees que el lobo feroz castigará a la niña mala…ahm…como a ella le gusta?

Murdoc intensificó su mordisco y ella soltó un gemido. El espejo empezaba a empañarse un poco al contacto con la espalda de ella, que sentía como el calor y la excitación crecía entre ellos…Murdoc le agarró un muslo, y mientras ella le susurraba atrevimientos cada vez mas pervertidos, empezó a jugar…

Russel se acababa de terminar su cuarto bocadillo; después de quedarse un rato en blanco, sentado en la cocina, se levantó con ganas de hacer algo. ¿Pero que? Pasó por el salón, donde 2-d se había resignado a jugar solo y ya terminaba una nueva partida contra un enemigo mas fuerte que el anterior.

Intercambió con el algunas palabras, desde luego, le caía muy bien este chico. Se alejó un poco en otra dirección. Aún se perdía muy fácilmente en los Estudios Kong…

No mucho después de alejarse del salón, le pareció oír algo. Se paró y escuchó con mas atención, pero no notó nada, pensó que serian imaginaciones suyas, y siguió adelante…pronto empezó a escuchar el sonido mas a menudo, al poco no le quedaba ni la menor duda…

Los sonidos venían del baño, y cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta, abierta de par en par, casi no podía creérselo.

-¡Murdoc! –Gritó, pero el satánico apenas abrió los ojos y le miró, luego ella volvió captar su atención con un beso, y siguieron sin inmutarse, ella pasó a su cuello, y él levantó la cabeza en un suspiro profundo con los ojos entrecerrados, agarrando fuertemente la camiseta de ella con los puños…

-¡MURDOC!- gritó Russel, cada vez mas fuera de sí. Nunca había estado en aquella situación: ¿Los dejaba a solas para hablar mas tarde, o los separaba? Desde luego, hubiera optado por lo primero, ¡pero es que le estaban poniendo los cuernos a 2-d, con toda su inocencia y confianza, de una manera guarra y desvergonzada!

Russel es mucho Russel, y, sin pensárselo mas, arremetió contra la pareja, apartó a Murdoc de la chica, que resbaló y calló al suelo, y lo zarandeó por los hombros, gritándole.

Paula- ¡Si querías tu también podías haberlo dicho!

Russel- ¡TU CÁLLATE! Murdoc ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Murdoc- ¡¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo? Quita de en medio…

Paula se puso en pie. Russel aferraba a Murdoc fuerte por el hombro, haciéndole daño, pero el satánico no le tenía miedo a las tres cabezas que le sacaba, e insistió.

Russel- ¿Encima que os pillo seguís insistiendo?

Paula- ¡Solo hechábamos un polvo! ¿Qué pasa que no tienes polla?

Russel- Tu te callas y vas haciendo las maletas por que te marchas ¡AHORA!

Paula- ¡Oblígame!

Russel- Con mucho gusto…

Russel agarró a Paula por el brazo, su enorme mano abarcaba casi todo el antebrazo de la chica, Paula forcejeó, le arañó y le golpeó pero Russel tenía una fuerza descomunal y no se inmutó.

Murdoc- ¡SUÉLTALA!

Russel- ¡NO!

Murdoc- ¡Yo soy el jefe y te ORDENO QUE LA SUELTES!

Russel- ¡Que miedo jefe! ¿Y si no que harás?

Murdoc- ¡A lo mejor te vas tu!

Russel- ¡Tu puta madre!

Pocos golpes pueden dañar mucho el inmenso estómago de Russel, pero la situación había calentado las arterias del satánico, que le pegó un puñetazo en la tripa con todas sus fuerzas. Russel estuvo a punto de soltar a Paula, pero en vez de ello, le asestó tal puñetazo a Murdoc en la nariz que esta crujió rompiéndose, el moreno calló hacia atrás, y se enderezó en el suelo, de rodillas, sujetándosela. Le sangraba a borbotones.

Russel- Si no se va ella lo hago yo; y soy capaz de llevarme a 2-d.

Russel no esperó otra respuesta, de todas formas no la hubo, recogió las bragas de Paula, y tiró de la chica, que se resistía en vano hacia la salida.

2-d, que seguía en el salón, los escuchó acercarse, y se quedó mudo con la imagen: Russel llevaba a la fuerza a su novia, que tenía un pecho al aire, la minifalda muy arriba, y no llevaba bragas. Entre la desesperación y el enfado, exigió una explicación, pero Russel no se inmutaba por nada, siguió su camino con mala cara y apenas susurró un…- Me lo agradecerás-…detrás de él, aún con la bragueta abierta y los pantalones fofos venía Murdoc, en silencio. No pasó por el salón, bajó directamente…pero 2-d ya lo había visto, y lo comprendió todo. Fue una gran decepción.

Russel empujó a Paula fuera, tal cual y cerró de un portazo sin miramientos. La chica aporreó la puerta gritando e insultando a Rassel, y le dijo que no se desharía tan fácilmente de ella, que volvería, aún que fuera solo para recoger sus cosas…

Entonces, poco rato después, cuando se había apartado de la puerta y le daba la espalda sentada sobre una lápida, Russel volvió a abrir.

Paula- ¡2-d! ¿Cariño eres tu?

Russel se limitó a lanzar fuera las maletas de la chica, con todas sus posesiones sin excepción, y a cerrar de nuevo. La chica lanzó un grito y una maldición.

Paula- ¡¿Y adonde voy a ir? ¡No podéis hacerme esto! ¡la ciudad está muy lejos!…

Se abrió entonces una de las ventanas mas cercanas y Russel le lanzó un pequeño monedero con algo de dinero; ella ya tenía algo, pero le podría venir bien para alojarse en algún sitio, coger un taxi…

Paula recurrió entonces a las súplicas-

Paula- ¡Por favor, Russel! No seas estúpido. Murdoc…¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Stu, cariño, no es lo que parece! ¡Por favor créeme! Escucha, se que me oyes…¡Me estas oyendo! No me dejes sola mi vida…aquí no por favor…¡Déjame hablarte!

Justo uno o dos pisos por encima, acurrucado en una silla bajo una ventana que daba allí, 2-d lloraba abrazándose las piernas y ocultando la cara. No le gustaba llorar, pero le dolía. Le dolía como un cuchillo cada una de sus palabras, y sin embargo no se sentía con fuerzas ni siquiera para marcharse a una habitación donde no la oyera.

No tenía fuerzas, tampoco para dejarla allí, sola y tarde en un cementerio infestado de zombies. Pero ahora, solo ahora que la había visto en aquellas condiciones, apenas unos minutos después de besarla, solo entonces había reconocido el tono de mentira en sus falsas sonrisas, caricias y palabras. En todas, desde aquellas que oía ahora por la ventana…hasta aquellas que le dirigió después de despertar. Le dolía tanto…

Levantó la mirada, vacía, rota y muda, y vio a Russel; sin palabras, sin moverse. En el umbral de la puerta. Solo lo miraba con una expresión de profunda pena (mas bien lástima)

2-d intentó calmar un poco mas sus silenciosos sollozos, ahora mismo quería estar solo. Y ni de lejos quería estar con ella. Ni oírla. Pero necesitó preguntarlo.

2-d- ¿Y…si le pasa algo?

Russel-…No D. No es torpe, no le pasará nada. Solo…lo siento mucho, D.

Entonces 2-d volvió a enterrar la cara entre los brazos, con los hombros comvulsionándose un poco; y Russel decidió dejarlo solo. Se marchó a la sala de los ordenadores, donde procuró entretenerse, pero por si acaso no se despistó de la puerta…Se le había quitado el hambre.

Murdoc no estaba en su caravana, también estaba sentado en una silla, bastante mas cómoda, y mirando a la morena por la ventana…

Paula-No pueden echarme. Tan fácilmente no, no así. Tiene que haber algo mas…cuando se les pase un poco, seguiré aquí. Cuando salgan a cualquier cosa…seguiré aquí. Tendré que parecer…no se…arrepentida y triste, inocente y afectada…a lo mejor como si hubiera estado un poco…¿borracha? No se…

Siguió cavilando largo rato, hablando y gritando para que la escucharan, pensando en si sería Murdoc, impulsado por aquel buen polvo y por sus…encantos su mejor carta o el tonto de su novio, que era tan inocente y bobalicón, que no le extrañaría que cayera de nuevo rendido a sus pies con un poco de maña…

En estas estaba, cuando se la echó encima un zombie peligroso y preocupante, ella gritó, y poco después corrió colina abajo; conocía aquel peligro, y no tardó en abandonar los Estudios Kong.

2-d había escuchado el grito; tardó un poco en reaccionar. -¡Paula!- exclamó, y miró por la ventana. ¡La estaba atacando un zombie! -¡Paula!

Se lebantó para ir en su ayuda, sin pensarlo, pero apareció Russel por la puerta y lo sostuvo.

2-d-Russel…¡Suelta! Paula…¡Un zombie la está atacando!

Russel- D, tranquilo, confía en mi, ¡Mira!

Los dos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, mirando por la ventana…cualquier problema, y no dudarían en correr a ayudarla…pero ella se soltó, y corrió colina abajo, lejos de los Estudios Kong. Los dos suspiraron.

Murdoc también lo vio. Abrió la ventana, y sacó su pistola. Apuntó sin posibilidad de fallo a la cabeza del zombie…pero no izo falta apretar el gatillo. Paula se salvó ella sola.

Muy poco después, cuando al fin había conseguido un alojamiento, y aún no había deshecho las maletas, leyó el anuncio en el periódico del día siguiente.

Al principio se enfadó por que no habían dudado en convocar audiciones para encontrarle un sustituto, pero luego supo que La necesitaban y se decidió a persuadirlos mas tarde…

…

¿Qué podían decir?…se habían quedado mudos…

Murdoc, el mas difícil de impresionar de los tres, fue el primero en hablar…

Murdoc- Veamos…¿Cómo te llamas? –Silencio. La pequeña nipona lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad- ¿Dónde…? Jejeje…¿Dónde están tus padres?

La niña tardó un poco en reaccionar, abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían.

Murdoc- ¿Te has perdido? ¿Eres sorda? ¡¿Me estas oyendo? ¡Hoolaaa! ¿Me olles? ¡¿Cómo te llamas?

Noodle- …N- noodle…

Murdoc- Em…¿Qué? Perdona, ¿Hablas inglés? ¿Hablas español? (Esto lo dijo en latino, que era su idioma paterno) Claro que no hablas español, que cojones. Si no hablas inglés ¿Cómo vas a saber español? ¿Me entiendes? ¿Cómo…?

Noodle- …No-Noodle.

Murdoc-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Noodle- Noodle.

Murdoc- Nood…¿Se llama Noodle?

Russel- Pero si Noodle significa fideos.

2-d- A lo mejor tiene hambre…¿Cuánto llevará en esta caja?

Murdoc- Tendrá que ser una broma. ¡Hola, niña! ¿¡Qué quien cojones eres!

La nipona, que también empezaba a perder la paciencia y el miedo respondió, al oído de Murdoc- **¡NOODLEEEEEEEE!**

No sabemos si el oído de Murdoc ha vuelto a ser el mismo. El caso es que Russel, definitivamente supo que la niña debía tener hambre. La cogió en brazos, sacándola de la caja. (ella al principio parecía un poco asustada)

Russel- Dios mío, ¡Está en los huesos! Es peso pluma…

Noodle…-Susurró la niña de forma un poco dévil, sintiéndose, por alguna razón más segura.

Murdoc- ¡¿Habéis visto eso?

2-d- ¡¿El que?

Murdoc- (Sacando el flamante instrumento de la caja) ¡Este pedazo de joya de guitarra! Es mas cara que si fuera de oro ¡y está nuevecita!…¿De donde la habrá sacado?

Los tres miraron de nuevo a la niña, pero ella solo volvió a susurrar- Noodle…

Russel se la llevó a la cocina, le puso delante un vaso de agua y le faltó tiempo para tragar; mas tarde le dio fideos con salsa de tomate recién hechos, no eran el ramen al que seguramente ella estaría acostumbrada, pero los comió casi sin masticarlos antes. Poco después, se quedó mirando el plato, (limpísimo) en el que había repetido los fideos. Los otros tres no le quitaban los ojos de encima pero todos la comprendían un poco:

Solo tenía diez años, llevaba quien sabe cuanto tiempo en una caja oscura, sin comida ni agua y ahora estaba en un lugar extraño con gente extraña que no hablaba su idioma.

En su mente, la niña intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, quien era, como había llegado allí,…lo único que recordaba era su estancia en la caja, no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Entonces un escalofrío recorrió su piel. En la caja, se le habían entumecido los músculos.

Como no supuso que los tres desconocidos se molestaran, se levantó de la silla, temblándoles las piernas, y paseó un poco de la cocina al pasillo, y allí, miró a un lado y a otro.

Los corredores de los Estudios Kong son largos, oscuros y tenebrosos. Se le antojó acogedor el único haz de luz que salía de la puerta más cercana, y llegó, así, seguida por los otros tres, hasta el salón.

Lo único que estaba encendido era una lámpara de pié vieja tras el sofá. Arrastrando la guitarra, lo único que reconocía desde donde le alcanzaba la memoria, se sentó en el sofá, y se hechó sobre los delgados y temblorosos hombros la manta que encontró allí.

Suspiró, miró a su alrededor y reprimió las ganas de llorar; poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, como acunándose a si misma, fué tocando en la guitarra una cancioncilla, y los otros tres, poco a poco descubrieron, en silencio, que no solo sabía tocar, si no que lo hacía improvisando mucho mejor que cualquiera…

Un rato después, temblando un poco menos, y aún confusa, la nueva gran guitarrista de Gorillaz, Noodle, se quedó dormida en el sofá, bajo la atenta mirada de Murdoc.

Paula se sentó en un banco del parque, y sacó el móvil para llamar, una vez mas a Murdoc, Russel o a 2-d; no entendía que podía ser eso tan interesante que les hubiera pasado como para ignorarla tan aplastantemente. Mientras marcaba, tanteó a su lado el periódico de ese día, que alguien habría olvidado allí; y no se lo pudo creer.

El mismo día en que gorillaz había convocado audiciones para contratar un nuevo guitarrista, habían incluido en la banda una niña japonesa de 10 años con mucho talento que ni siquiera hablaba el inglés aún.

Una mocosa extranjera le había quitado el puesto.

Fin del capítulo

Escritora3-…

Escritora1-…¬¬

Escritora2-(Tumbada boca arriba en la alfombra) …_._

Escritora3-…eso…no ha sido muy de nuestro estilo…

Escritora1- ¡Claro que no! Yo pongo la chispa, tu el fuego, y escritora2 la luz. Esto lo ha escrito una de nosostras, sola, ¡y ha perdido la gracia!

Escritora3-¿Y cual de nosostras fue? Yo no me acuerdo…

Escritora1- no lo se…¿qué pasó esa noche?

Escritora2-Fue una noche loca…

Las dos se la quedan mirando, pero ella ni se inmuta.- bueno, digo yo, ¿no?

Las dos vuelven a lo suyo.

Escritora3-¡tenemos que publicar mas a menudo! ¡ESCRITORA1!

Escritora1-¡¿mande?

Escritora3-¡quiero un ave de la inspiración a la brasa, con patatas, ¡ya!

Escritora1-¡mande!…¿He? ¿Y donde pesco yo eso?

Escritora3-en tu caso…mírate una peli de zombies o de saw, yo…me iré a jugar al zelda, a ver si violo a Link O¬O eh…jejeje…y…bueno, Escritora2…Escritora2…¿Dónde se ha metido la Escritora2?

En algún lugar muy lejano…-Muajajaja…HAJAJAJAJAJA¡

Murdoc- Encadenado a una camilla de un laboratorio de torturas- y luego yo soy cínico…¡SOCOOORROOO!


	6. Chapter 6

**La pesabrina de Murdoc**

Estimados lectores:

Escritora2- Mi cariño incondicional y mis más efusivos y asfixiantes abrazos a mila27, gabiiii981, KaamDee y a noodle5522, por dar señales de vida y animarnos. ¡el fic sigue por vosotras!

Escritora1-¬¬ Pues me temo que si los abrazas de esa manera nos quedaremos sin ellos ya que moriran asfixiados…¡Escritora2 ya vale!

Escritora2-Bueeenoooo…Por cierto…¿Te has fijado en lo que preguntan estos dos?

Escritora1-Eh…¿Qué? ¿Qué si habrá yaoi? Kukuku…

Escritora2-Muajaja…

(risa y miradas malévolas por parte de las dos hacia 2-d y Murdoc, por cuyas espaldas trepa un justificado escalofrío…)

Escritora1-Que si habrá yaoi, dicen…

Escritora2-¡Que inocentes! Yaoi yaoi, ya ha habido insinuación yaoi; ahora, lo que está por llegar es…

Escritora1- ¡el yaoi con limón!

Escritora1y2 ríen perversamente…-Ya nos entendéis…

P.D: Escritora2-…En cuanto a lo que le estaba haciendo a Murdoc…no os lo pienso decir XD ¡Permitido malpensar!

_**Regreso al futu…ejem ejem, a los Estudios Kong**_

¿Y me habéis echado de menos?- seguía preguntando 2-d, de vuelta a los estudios.

Siii cojones…- respondía Murdoc con un tono entre burlón y aburrido del entusiasmo y las estúpidas preguntas de 2-d.

Ja ja, seguro que después de Halloween, lo dejasteis todo perdido.- Esto lo había pensado en voz alta, Murdoc soltó una carcajada, pues 2-d tenía razón.

2-d- ¿Y alguna cosa interesante?

Murdoc- ¿Cómo que?

2-d- No se, algo nuevo, cosas cambiadas de sitio, algún accidente que haya habido…

Murdoc- No. Beno, si…algo.

2-d-(Con entusiasmo) ¿Algo que?

Murdoc-(Con una sonrisa) Algo.

2-d se reclinó en el asiento y respiró profundamente. –¿Será interesante…?

Murdoc- ¡Oh, ya lo creo! Especialmente bajo la falda. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. A 2-d no le dio tiempo a pensar el significado de aquello, Murdoc ya había entrado en el inmenso garaje de los Estudios Kong, y aparcó el jeep junto a la Winnie. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

2-d se bajó y caminó hasta el ascensor con ayuda de una muleta. Estaba deseando volver a casa, estar con sus amigos de nuevo, disfrutar de la intimidad de su propio y apartado cuarto y, simplemente, recuperarse con lentitud. También estaba nervioso por empezar los ensayos de nuevo, los demás habían tenido que arreglárselas sin él, pero temía que su capacidad estuviera mermada en su estado.

- Vamos dime Murdoc,- le dijo al satánico mientras el ascensor los subía a la planta de la cocina.- ¿Qué es esa sorpresa?

Murdoc- ¿Hum?- volvió a sonreír- Algo.

2-d llegó cojeando con la muleta y con Murdoc a la cocina y allí se encontró, comiendo, a Noodle, Russel y…a "Algo"

¡2-D!- exclamó Noodle, lanzándose a abrazar a 2-d, casi haciéndole daño con el ímpetu; 2-d rió, y saludó también.

¡Que bien te veo! Ya pensábamos que no llegabas a la comida. Jeje, esta es Noelia.

La tal Noelia, se levantó de al lado de Russel; y le saludó con una sonrisa. Se trataba de una mujer delgada, bien dotada de delantera, y con una bonita y larga melena lisa y rubia, teñida casi completamente de rosa. Su piel contrastaba de forma precisa con el chocolate de Russel, sentado a su lado. Vestía con una minifalda vaquera, unas botas negras de tacón y una camiseta negra y rosa de Coco. Entonces 2-d comprendió a qué se refería Murdoc con "Algo".

2-d- ¡Valla! Un placer…¿Cu-Cuánto llevas en los Kong…?

Noelia- Ah, no vivo en los Kong, solo vengo…de visita.

Russel- Je je, es mi novia.

La mandíbula de 2-d quedó paralizada unos momentos, mientras su cerebro asimilaba aquella información…

2-d-…Novia…¿Novia? ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Que bien por vosotros! Me alegro…

Murdoc- Pues yo quiero un trozo…

Noodle rió por lo bajo, Russel le dirigió un gruñido de perro marcando territorio y Noelia acompañó a Noodle con su risa. Entonces se inclinó hacia Russel y le dio un pico- No seas celoso, Russee- y le volvió a besar, esta vez profundamente y siendo correspondida.

Murdoc Miraba atentamente, pero 2-d apartó la mirada; un poco sonrojado. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en Murdoc, y siguieron la línea de su cuello y su mandíbula…

…Ojalá Muds le hiciera algo así. Daba lo mismo el que, si gruñir para que no se le acercara nadie o por lo menos le hablara de forma mas que amistosa…los besos ya ni se atrevió a pensar en ellos. Murdoc tenía la mirada clavada pervertidamente en la parejita de la mesa, esperando que perdieran la cordura, o algo…aún que fueran muy responsables y supiera que no iban a hacerlo.

En ese momento aparecieron Jaime y Damon por la puerta; Jaime con una diadea con cuernos y nariz de reno y Damon con un sombrerito de Papá Noel con…¿Cuernos de diablo? Los dos con un saco a cuestas.

Damon-¡Bienvenido de vuelta, 2-d!

2-d-(apartando la mirada del cuello de Murdoc) ¡Chicos! Que sorpresa…

Jaime- Lo habrás pasado bien, ¿no? ¿Lo grabaste todo?

2-d- aquí tienes la mini cámara. Me olvidé de que la llevaba, y casi se queda en el camisón.

Jaime-¡HUY SI LLEGA A PASAR! Costó mas que tú. ¿Algo interesante?

2-d- (frotándose la cabeza) solo una pesadilla…nada mas.

Jaime-…jo…

Damon se le acercó con una sonrisa- ¡abre tu regalo!- dijo entregándole un pesado y enorme paquete azul con un lazo rojo.

2-d- Oh, chicos, no teníais por qué…

Jaime- si no te gusta, me lo quedo yo: nos lo vas a agradecer.

2-d desenvolvió el paquete y cuando abrió la caja…¡salió de ella Escritora2 de play boy en su forma semi zorruna!

Escritora2-¡2-DDDD!

2-d- ¡AAHHHHHHHHGGGG!

Murdoc estuvo a punto de echar el bazo por la boca de la risa que le dio. La Escritora2 se abrazó al cuello del peliazul y empezó a hacerle arrumacos. 2-d estaba crispado y miraba a Murdoc como pidiéndole ayuda…

Jaime-(grabando con la cámara)¡Y aquí el tuyo, Muds!

Murdoc recibió un paquete como el de 2-d, pero con papel rojo y negro, con una etiqueta que decía:

tu te merecerías carbón de reyes…aquí tienes

Murdoc sonrió y abrió la caja para encontrarse…a Escritora1 en su forma semilobo, vestida de gótica.

Murdoc-…Ya, y supongo que tu…eres mi carbón de reyes, ¿no? Tengo entendido que eso se come…

Escritora1-Pues cómete esto.

Los huevos de Murdoc recibieron una patada semejante a la caída de un meteorito, dado que a la semiloba le daban demasiado asco como para transformarse del todo y morderlos. Estoy segura de que si no escuchasteis el grito, fue por que Murdoc quedó en coma isofacto.

Escritora1-¡Escritora2! Te voy a matar por esto. ¡vamonos!

Escritora2-(arañando el suelo mientras su compañera la arrastra de la cola) ¡NOOOOO! ¡QUE ES NAVIDAAAAD!

Murdoc se levanta del suelo, cojeando y maldiciendo, y tropieza con 2-d, aún en el suelo.

Murdoc-¡Maldito cara mono de mierda!-Lo agarra por la camiseta- ¡Nada mas volver ya tenías que estar otra vez por medio!

2-d-¡Espera Muds! ¡es navidad!

Russel-¡Murdoc, suéltalo!

Murdoc-(Ignorándolo) sí, es navidad, ¿Y sabes que es lo que te voy a dar…?

Noodle-¡Un beso!

Todos se la quedaron mirando. ¿Cómo? 2-d por un momento pensó que sabía su secreto, o que estaba de broma…

Noodle-¿Pero no lo veis? Justo ahí.

Todos siguieron la dirección de su dedo; estaba señalando…un ramillete de muérdago. ¡justo encima de Murdoc y 2-d!

Murdoc, de la sorpresa, soltó al idiota. Después su sucia mirada bajó lentamente…hasta toparse con la de él.

Murdoc-¡ah, no! ¿Qué estás mirando, gilipo…?

Escritora2, que lo había acordado con Escritora1 para librase del castigo por la bromita apareció entonces transformada en un juguetón zorrito no mas grande que un gran gato, y se enredó entre los pies de Murdoc…haciéndole tropezar…para besar a 2-d, y quedar tendido sobre su cuerpo.

Noodle-¡SIII!

Jaime- Y ahora que tenemos la perfecta primicia para forrarnos por años…¡el regalo de Leonore!…er…¿Leonore? ¿Dónde está la niña?

Todos miraron en derredor. No la encontrarían: era la primera Navidad que la niña pasaba sin sus padres. Justo cuando iban a subir las escaleras para buscarla…Russel les detuvo.

Russel-Eh…Chicos…creo que deberíais ver esto…

Todo el mundo se agolpó frente al televisor, al que hasta ahora no se le había prestado mucha atención…

En las noticias se anunciaba cómo la banda de Gorillaz había publicado tranquilamente un video en el que una niña pequeña declaraba ser la hija de Murdoc Nicalls…que al parecer traficaba con ella y posibles pederastas…

Las miradas se volvieron hacia Jaime, que era quien llevaba la cámara en la mencionada ocasión…

Jaime-…¡MIERDA!

Escritora1-Continuará…que locas estamos ¡XD! Feliz Navidad.

Escritora2-Espero que esta vez no haya sido demasiado largo…¿así está bien?


End file.
